Bittersweet
by Author-chan123
Summary: She smiled and he missed the way his heart races at the sight of it. Her thulian eyes shone even with tears glazing over them," I realized I don't need someone to complete me." She took his hand in hers, intertwining them the way they always do," I just need someone to love me completely." (3rd world)
1. Nostalgia

_**AN: AS I SAID I WOULD WRITE ANOTHER AKIYUNO FANFIC SO HERE IT IS...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki. If I did, Akiyuno would have been canon ages ago.**_

A certain silver haired boy was speeding up down the dirt road on his bike. He sped and pedalled as he felt the breath of cold air caress his face. He slowed down when an old dilapidated warehouse came into view. However he increased his speed as he was nearing the abandoned warehouse and rammed the bike to the already quite broken door thus making a dramatic entrance.

"This is far as you go, Yuno!" Akise said as he applied brakes and friction on the bike as he came to a stop.

A girl with beautiful carnation pink hair that graced her face with red ribbons attached to it turned to the source of the sound of breaking door. A pair of eyebrows looking down on sweeping eyelashes arched towards him. Two thulian pink orbs looked at him and she had that look on her face. The one that subtly says 'Not again.'

" You've been caught red-handed stalking," Akise smiled smugly as he got off from the bike.

Yuno groaned," Akise again? Like I said, I'm not a stalker," Yuno pouted.

" _" **Please help me. It seems your girlfriend is stalking my boyfriend ."**_ That's what Wakaba-san requested of me. Behave yourself, Yuno," Akise said as he made a move to approach the pink haired girl which happened to be his girlfriend.

Yuno pouted," But Aki... I don't plan on doing anything to him. I just..."

" Just what?" Akise raised a brow. He was already standing in front of her. He didn't need to ask that, he already knew the answer to his question. It was the same everytime.

" I feel like I'm forgetting something important and somehow the boy from next class looks like a certain someone," Yuno sighed as she leaned on the railings of the old dilapidated warehouse, watching the brunette with nostalgic blue eyes from a distance.

Akise sighed. Here they go again," Yuno, if it was important you wouldn't forget it in the first place."

Yuno turned to look at Akise," I know. You keep telling me that, Aki but..."

" But what?"

" Nothing," Yuno shook her head slightly, telling him to dismiss it.

" Okay," Akise knew that look on her face. The way her eyebrows are scrunched up slightly as if she was deeply thinking of something, she was biting her lips again. A habit of hers she unknowingly does whenever she's upset or frustrated. He also knows that he shouldn't push it. When she's like this and she says it's nothing then it means she wants to figure it out herself. Even if she says it's nothing he knows there's something bothering her, " Let's go home then. And stop that. You'll hurt your lips."

Yuno looks up at him with those kind and gentle pools of thulian pink he got accustomed to," Okay."

She sighed and followed him outside quietly. Akise wrapped his arms around her and helped her unto the companion seat at the back of his bike.

Yuno sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

" Akise, what if... what if you were in my place and you forgot me? What..." She asked slowly and hesitantly in a low tone, trailing off at the last part.

" What would I do?" Akise finished her sentence for her. He crouched to her level and smiled," I won't forget you, Yuno."

Yuno tilted her head in a cute way," How can you be so sure?"

In his mind's eye there was a flash of red-stained blade, deadly crimson eyes and blood-curdling scream—Yukki—

He gets rid of those thoughts before he could tread on dangerous territories.

" I won't, trust me."

* * *

A lone figure was standing on the rooftop of a certain building.

Yuno was wearing a deadpanned expression, inspecting the place if her boyfriend was following. She turned and side glanced at the cardboard boxes behind her.

' _I've even changed the place. He won't come this far, right? Now then...'_

She noticed a slight movement in the cardboard boxes from the corner of her eyes.

' _Hmm?'_

Suddenly the cardboard boxes were lifted up from the inside, revealing Akise and his so called assistant Reisuke inside.

Yuno was so startled and surprised that she screamed.

" Kyaaaa!"

" There she is!" Akise said with that smile of his that never seem to leave his lips.

" Found you, Yuno-oneechan !" Reisuke said with childish glee and a giggle.

" What's your deal? Sheesh! " Yuno pointed an irate finger at Akise. He almost gave her a heart attack, for goodness' sake. And then she was gone.

* * *

Yuno sighed, lowering down the coin operated binoculars," I get it. I'll give up, okay?"

She was currently at the Sakurami tower, using the coin operated binoculars to observe the boy when she felt Akise's presence behind her.

" As I've told you before I just keep following him because he looks similar to a certain person, that's probably just my imagination though," Yuno muttered.

" And you never told me who that certain person is."

" Just from a dream."

" Dream?"

" Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you anyway, Aki."

She noticed the sudden change in his demeanour. The way he gritted his teeth and how his eyes darkened. Did she say something wrong?

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist none too gently.

When Yuno told him it had nothing to do with him he just lost it. He wanted to shout at her that it has everything to do with him. He was the only who remembered after all. He unconsciously grabbed her wrist tightly.

" What dream?" His eyes were cold like a lifeless corpse, staring back at her with its lifeless, placid eyes. His grip tightened and the pain in her wrist increased.

" Akise, stop," She struggled at his vice like grip.

" What dream, Yuno?" This time he raised his voice and tightened his grip.

" Akise, you're hurting me!"

Yuno yelped in pain and that brought him back. He looked at her wrist and quickly released her. He felt guilt coiling heavily in his stomach as his gaze landed on Yuno holding her abused wrist.

He placed his hand on his forehead. He lost it. That was so stupid of him.

 _This is Yuno Gasai. The sweet and kind girl who had been nothing but kind towards you, not the psychotic and selfish Yuno Gasai who killed you._

Having all these memories while everyone forgets is really a pain and it's taking its toll on him.

" I'm sorry," He lowers his gaze, head downcast. He can't bear to look her in the eyes after what he did that. What was he thinking? Scratch that, he wasn't thinking at all. He got carried away by his emotions.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he looks up to meet those gentle eyes of hers.

She smiled warmly," It's okay, Akise," He notes the way she calls him- Not Aki," Are you okay? It seems like something's bothering you."

" I'm okay but you're not," He looked at her wrist.

Yuno noticed where he was looking at," I'm okay. It'll probably leave a bruise though but it's okay."

The guilt increased. It was gnawing at the pit of his stomach," No, you're not," He frowned, placing his forehead on her shoulder," I'm the worst. I'll understand if you hate me now," He wraps his arms around her waist loosely.

" You're not the worst. In fact you're the best. And I don't hate you. I could never hate you," Somehow a tiny part of her was amused. He can be cute when he's like this. And Akise Aru **NEVER** cuddles. He sorta reminds her of a beat puppy.

" That's because you could never hate _**anyone**_ ," Akise pointed out, she could feel his breath against her neck.

" True but... Look, I know something's bothering you so I understand."

There was a sudden silence that came after.

" Does this mean you'll stop following that boy from the other class?"

Yuno giggled," Was this all because you're... jealous?"

Akise head shot up from her shoulder," No. Wakaba-san requested and er... Let's just go home," Akise held her good hand and they made their way towards the exit.

* * *

Yuno stared at her treated wrist. Akise had applied salve and given her acetaminophen , ibuprofen , and naproxen even if she said she didn't really need all those.

She never saw Akise like that. His eyes were cold, stoic even, just thinking about it made a shiver run down her spin. The way he looked at her as if he hated her with every fibre of his being. She was scared. It was like Akise wasn't there anymore. The Akise she knew would never lose his cool like that, he was always calm and sophisticated, never have she seen him angry. He never really showed much emotions.

But then again maybe she never knew him that much. They were never that kind of "couple". It felt more like they were friends than a couple, really. Before all of "this" they were the closest among the group and perhaps that was how it all started.

* * *

 **AN: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D**


	2. Reminisce Do you Remember when

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI.**

Yuno Gasai is _**–**_ was a ruthless, cold and calculating psychopath who hated him with every fibre of her being and always wanted him dead.

But . . .

This Yuno Gasai is the total opposite of that monster. This Yuno Gasai who'd been nothing but kind towards him ( Good morning, Aki! ) is sweet, gentle, compassionate, and kind, not ruthless, cold, and selfish.

 **However** if she receives the memories of _**that**_ Yuno Gasai ( She is showing signs; she just doesn't know it yet. ) he...

" Aki?" A voice melodious and enchanting; refreshing as a warm summers breeze snaps him out of his train of thoughts.

He looks down and finds his fingers intertwined with her soft and gentle ones.

She giggles; soft as tinkling bells and reminiscent of wind chimes, " You were spacing out. So where are we going?"

He smiles. He just remembered today was Sunday so he planned a little outing for them ( It's a sign of apology after the incident) ," Didn't I say it was a secret?" He brings a finger to his lips as a gesture of 'it's a secret.'

She pouts," No fair."

He laughs at her reaction and tugs at her hand ," Come on."

He led her through the bistre brown coloured overwrought iron gates. They strolled on the concrete pathway stretching out in front of them like a grey ribbon meandering through the verdant shrubbery.

" The park?" Yuno raised a slender brow.

" Not yet."

Squealing and laughters of children could be heard over to the right where the park playground is located. Children frolicked around as they played with their mini bicycle and mini cars. Some children are playing with the sand pits and swing set while parents are seated at the side watching their kids. The park is filled with wide lush vegetation. The grass are always taken care of and clipped well. There are also colourful flowers that made the park even more relaxing. The park was cool and shady in its many trees, a perfect place for relaxation.

He led her further into the park where there were more trees at the side of the path. A small smile graced her lips when she realized where he was taking her. Her gaze fell on a familiar building- the park observatory. This place brings back memories... a lot of memories.

Akise smiles as he regards the old building. For some people it may just be an ordinary building but for them it was something else... something more.

He turns his head towards her direction to find her gazing at the building with a smile on her face," Hey Yuno do you remember when we first met?"

 _3 year earlier..._

 _Yuno glanced through the clear glass of the park observation deck, drinking in the sight of the park. She was alone since she snuck off when her mom wasn't looking. She knew her mom would berate her endlessly about this but somehow something drew her to this place. She'd deal with the consequences later. Right now she'd just indulge in the view from here._

" _Little girl, why are you here? Isn't the park closed off for investigation?" She heard someone say from behind her. She turned to see a boy with silver hair about her age. He also almost had the same eye color as her. He was looking at her as if waiting for an answer._

 _Realizing his question she deadpanned," I'm not that little and we obviously have the same age. And speak for yourself, why are you here too?" She crossed her arms at her chest and pouted._

" _I'm here to investigate the latest murder that happened in this very park," He answered bluntly._

 _Yuno wasn't able to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape her lips," And why's that, "Mr. Detective"?" She laughed. How can he investigate? He was just a kid. Who does he think he is? A detective? This kid was weird._

" _Because someday I'm going to become world famous detective."_

 _Yuno giggled again," You're weird. I'm Yuno Gasai. What's your name?"_

" _I'm Aru Akise. And speak for yourself, you're weird too."_

 _And that was how they met. That was how fate brought two people together. To their surprise a month after that they discovered they were in the same class and they had been in the same class ever since for the next three years through every class change every year._

" You were weird back then," Yuno giggled.

" You're weird too, Yuno," He smiled.

" Come on, let's go inside," Akise lead her inside.

" Hey remember when we were put in detention to write up dreams for the future?" She giggled, remembering that time.

 _Yuno was put in detention at school to write up her dreams for the future after getting caught staring outside the window and not paying attention to the teacher that day. She saw that brunette with nostalgic blue eyes again. Now here she is, staring at a blank paper. She had no idea what her dream for the future is. She knew it was weird and everyone has one but for some unknown reason she didn't so she resorted to staring at her paper for what seemed like eternity like some dumb person waiting for the answer to suddenly write itself. Suddenly the door opened and she heard footsteps heading towards her._

 _"Well, well, if it isn't Yuno Gasai. What did you do for you to get sent to detention?" Akise said from behind her, an amused smile plastered on his lips. Yuno was the top student in class. An image of a good student but here she is, sitting in detention, writing up her dreams for the future. Just some punishment the teachers came up with, concerning some survey. Looks like good girls are bad girls that have never been caught._

 _"Well, well, if it isn't Aru Akise. Skipping classes again, Boy Detective? Well there's another sheet for you there," Yuno pointed at a clean sheet of paper sitting on a desk at the other side of the room, shooing him away. She knew he found this amusing, judging by the smile plastered on his face. She knew what his smiles always mean and he obviously finds this amusing since she's top of class, an image of a good student. It's not her fault if she got distracted by that boy from the other class again._

 _With that smile still plastered on his face, he walked over to the desk she was pointing and started writing._

 _"Done," Akise said after writing his dream for the future. He said it more to Yuno than to himself. With his paper in hand he walked over to the pink haired girl who was still pondering on what she should be writing._

 _"That was fast. Let me guess you wrote there that your dream for the future is to become 'A world famous detective'," Yuno said casually, adding air quotes with her fingers._

 _" Yeah. How about you?" Akise peeked over her shoulders, his chin almost resting on her shoulders._

 _"No! Get lost, Akise," Yuno practically jumped to cover her paper which by the way was still empty. It'd be really embarrassing if Akise saw her empty paper plus she'd have to deal with that smug smile of his. She had been sitting her for hours and she still hasn't come up with any ideas. She flailed her arm at him and even made shooing motions for him to get away._  
 _But unfortunately Akise was fast and while she was busy shooing him away he swiftly grabbed her paper._

 _Yuno gasped and practically pounced on him but he held her by the crown of her head, stopping her from attacking him, "Akise, give me that ! Akise Aru!" She tried to get the paper, flailing her arms violently at him to reach the paper but unfortunately Akise was taller than her and he held the paper higher._

 _He looked at the paper to find it empty._

 _" You haven't even wrote a single word."_

 _"Give me that!" Yuno quickly grabbed the paper from his hands._

 _"You seriously don't know your dream for the future?" He raised a brow at her._

 _Yuno blushed in embarrassment at this, "That's none of your business. Bleah ! ! !" Yuno poked her tongue childishly._

 _"Let me help you with that," He snatched her paper from her hands and she didn't even see it coming._

" _What the-"_

 _He scribbled on the paper and gave a small smile when he was done," There."_

 _She read the paper, taking a peek from his shoulder. She was so close to him she could even smell his cologne or was that just his natural scent. Definitely his natural scent. He always had this woody yet sweet fragrance with a hint of petitgrain, cardamom, lemon, orange, and fir "_ _ **"My dream for the future is to marry Akise Aru,"**_ _? What kind of sick joke is this?" She practically shoved the paper to Akise's face, pointing an irate finger at the paper.  
_

 _She brought out her eraser and was supposed to erase it but Akise snatches it away before she could get a chance to erase it.  
_

 _"Oh no. You can't take it back. And besides time's up, all you did was stare at your paper. I'm gonna pass this to the teacher," Then he quickly went off the room._

 _"Aru Akise! Give me that!" And of course, she ran out of the classroom and chased him before he reaches the faculty room, with the intention of giving him a severely painful punishment later._

 _"Take it if you can... catch up with me."_

Yuno laughed.

" What's so funny, Yuno?"

" It's just, I realized you were too OOC that day," She managed to control her laughter, reducing to small giggles.

" And you do know staring at a paper won't make it vaporize itself?" Akise raised a brow.

" Shut up," She hit him playfully on the chest," You made me chase you throughout almost the whole school," He did make run that far but he did suffer the consequences after that. It's a good thing no one knew about it.

" But I still managed to pass it to the teacher," He said rather wryly.

" You were pretty blunt back there," she blurted out casually. He was too blunt back there. Writing something like that when you're not even together with the person.

He smiled and flicked her forehead," With you everyone has to be blunt, you're surprisingly pretty dense."

" Aw! That hurt, Aki," She pouted, touching her abused forehead.

Her pout turns into a smile when her gaze landed on the sight in front of her.

A blue chequered picnic blanket was laid out , there was a bouquet of pale pink carnations sitting beside the picnic basket, clean plates were set neatly, there were also some unlit cherry blossom designed candles.

He hands her the pale pink carnations which she accepts with a thank you.

" 'I'll never forget you'?" She arched a brow, uttering the meaning of the flower.

" Well, remember what I said the other day? That..."

"... you won't forget me," She said with a smile on her face. Her face lit up when a thought registered in her mind," Do you remember when..."

 _Yuno was clearing her desk and zipping her pencil case when Hinata came running towards her, stopping in front of her and putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath after all that running._

" _Yuno... Akise- Akise..." Hinata tried speaking between pants._

" _Calm down, Hinata. Breath in and out. What happened to Akise?" Yuno gestured for her friend to calm down. Whatever Hinata is about to say might be important so she paid attention to the brunette._

 _Hinata breathed as what Yuno said, exhaling and inhaling slowly," He's hurt. He needs you."_

 _Yuno almost dropped the pencil case she was holding. Her heart beat thumped fiercely within her chest upon hearing this," Where is he?" She demanded, already anxious to get to him._

" _He's in the park observatory."_

 _Yuno quickly shoved her things on the desk into her bag, not caring to arrange it, and throwing the bag on her shoulders," Hinata, Is it okay if I borrow your bike?"_

" _Sure."_

 _As soon as Hinata said the word Yuno bolted off with only one destination in mind._

 _She wasted no time when she arrived at the parking lot and got on the bike. Speeding through the streets, gripping the handles tight, and pedalling as hard as her legs could allow her to. She passed through shops and peoples as she pumped her legs and felt the wind against her face as she biked as hard as she could to get there._

 _When she arrived in front of the park observatory she practically threw the bike as she got off, almost forgetting that it was borrowed._

 _She instantly dashed inside the observatory, pumping her legs as hard as she could to arrive there faster. She was relieved when she instantly saw Akise inside. He was sitting on the floor, watching the view from there through the clear glass of the observatory, his back facing her._

 _Her panting and huffing caught his attention as he turned to look at a panting Yuno, bending while placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath._

" _A- Akise... are you okay?" She said between pants, breathing hard and briefly._

 _Akise walked over to her._

 _She straightened as she eyed him for any possible injuries," Are you hurt?"_

 _A smile formed upon his lips and the amused glint in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by her._

" _What?" She narrowed her gaze at him._

" _You should have figured it by now that we just tricked you," Akise smirked._

 _Yuno's eyes turned into slits, her clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white didn't go unnoticed by him, he could practically see her blood boiling by the minute._

 _She swiftly lunged towards him," Akise, you idiot! That was not funny at all! You idiot! Idiot Akise," She said as she constantly hit his chest," I was worried sick about you and I biked as fast as I could to get here! IDIOT!"_

" _Well I did call you here for something important."_

" _And what would that be?" She ceased hitting his chest and looked up to him with those gentle thulian pink orbs of hers._

 _There was a sudden change in his demeanour. He looked uneasy after she asked that, almost as if he was flustered. But then again Akise Aru_ _ **never**_ _gets flustered._

 _He picked something from behind him and it was then that she noticed it was bouquet of red roses._

" _Yuno, will you be my girlfriend?"_

She tried to suppress the laughter threatening to escape her lips, only to burst into laughter," I could still remember your face that day. Another addition to Aru Akise's OOC moments," The only thing was he didn't blush like a schoolboy that day. What she wouldn't do to see him blush.

" The silence you gave me after that didn't help. It felt like forever before you finally said yes, " Akise pointed out as he remembered those dreadful five minutes Yuno gave him before answering him.

" I was just getting back at you for tricking me," She replied wryly.

" I had to. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

" Did you really have to lie about you getting hurt. I was worried sick that time you know."

" It was the only way you'd get there fast."

" Remember the kind of flower you gave me that day?" Yuno asked, changing the subject.

" Red roses."

" Red roses means 'I love you.' You did know its meaning before giving those to me, right?"

Akise smiled," Of course, it's the reason why I chose to give it to you in the first place," He ruffled her carnation coloured hair to which she pouts.

Her eyes softened and she felt something tugging at the edge of her heart. This guy always knew what to say and what to do. He has his way of making her feel secure and he always makes sure he keeps her contented even with the little things he does. Perhaps it's the little things that makes her happy. The way he walks her to school during mornings, the way he'd ruffle her hair, the way he'd give her his jacket when she's cold even when she never say anything about it or try to act like she's not cold, the way he'd know she's hiding something even when she keeps up a flawless facade, the way he knows everything about her; her quirks and her perks, the way he'd tease her in his own ways, the way he'd wake her up when she can't even wake up to the sound of her own alarm clock, the way he always spoil her schemes with his detective abilities, the way he'd go overboard whenever he does something which doesn't happen often, and they way he'd sometimes act OOC around her.

* * *

After their little outing, seeing it was getting dark as the sun began its descend behind the horizon, they decided to go home.

No sooner after they took their seats on the bus ( Yuno always call dibs on the seat by the window and of course he always lets her.) Yuno dozed off, her head falling to his shoulder.

He smiled at the sight. He figured she was really tired after their little outing. She's always energetic and active during their outings but at the end of the day her energy gets drained and she unknowingly dozes off.

Then all of a sudden he felt Yuno intertwine her hands with his," Aki... I won't forget you too," She mumbled in her sleep, nuzzling against his shoulder.

 _ **-**_ if she receives the memories of _**that**_ Yuno Gasai he would have to destroy her.

Even if he knows it's inevitable he hopes it would never come to that.

" I know, Yuno, I know," He kissed her forehead and she stirs but doesn't wake up.

* * *

 **AN: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT. THANKS FOR READING.**


	3. A Love Rival?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki.**

" Hey Yuno, where's Akise?" Kousaka asked while they were eating their lunch on the rooftop.

Yuno looked up from opening her bento box," He's out playing detective… again," She lets out a sigh at the last part.

" Now that I think of it Akise rarely eats with us anymore," Hinata said, placing her index finger on her chin in a gesture of thinking.

" You know how he is with his dream of being world famous detective," Yuno smiled.

" Or maybe he's out with that cute girl, Tsubaki Kasugano. The one who has a huge crush on him," Kousaka grinned smugly, remembering the blue haired beauty who blushes and gets flustered when Akise's around. He remembers that time he caught the two of them talking in the hallway, Tsubaki's face had a bright red hue and was stuttering while she was talking with him. Anyone with eyes could see that the girl had a crush on the albino.

Yuno was about to take a bite of her food but stopped upon hearing Kousaka's words.

Mao jabbed Kousaka roughly and Kousaka lets out a painful grunt. Hinata, not feeling contented with what Mao did, kicked him in the guts.

Yuno sweatdropped, these guys usually do this to Kousaka but they just keep getting rougher every time. Poor Kousaka.

" Hey Kousaka, don't say that to Yuno. Are you an idiot or what?" Hinata poked an irate finger at Kousaka's chest.

" Hinata, it's okay," Yuno smiled while waving her hands, telling her to dismiss it.

"Yuno…" Hinata eyed Yuno who was smiling even after what Kousaka said. Could this girl be even more kind? That was her boyfriend Kousaka was talking about for goodness sake.

" Kasugano, huh?" Yuno mused. She remembers that girl. The one who blushes and gets flustered around Akise. She thought she caught the girl stalking Akise once but found the idea ridiculous and quickly brushed it off. Kousaka was indeed right, the girl was beautiful with her long silky midnight blue hair and hypnotizing blue orbs that could make anyone get lost in them," She's cute."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Is this girl even aware that Akise's her boyfriend and it's her boyfriend they're talking about? Normal girls in this situation would get jealous, insecure, mad even but here she is smiling like nothing's wrong and she even managed to compliment the girl. **Complimented!**

" But Yuno, you're more beautiful," Mao pointed out.

" I admit Yuno has the upper hand on that department but…"

" But what?" Hinata raised a brow. This guy was pissing her off. Her hands were itching to punch him but Yuno being the sweet and gentle girl that she is would probably tell her to stop.

" But Tsubaki's more feminine. Guys dig the cute and shy type," Kousaka flashed one of his Kousaka smile," The clumsy type. What kind of guy won't find that interesting? These kinds of traits draw guys to them," Kousaka said, imagining an image of a cute Tsubaki blushing while clasping her hands under her chin. He was practically drooling while imagining that.

The three girl deadpanned . Kousaka looked ridiculous while he was imagining Tsubaki with that drool. He looked like a perverted old man.

Hinata grimaced," Is it Akise who likes this girl or _**you**_ , Kousaka?" She glared daggers at him but it had no effect on the ebony haired male.

" Does it matter?" Kousaka shrugged casually.

Yuno lets out a warm and hearty giggled, trying to stifle it with her hands to no avail," You guys keep that up and you're gonna get married before we even finish our lunch."

And the next thing she knew there was a burst of curses and insults thrown out each other. Yuno knew she shouldn't be laughing but she was, she was bursting into fits of laughter. Mao too was having a fit of guffaws.

* * *

Class hadn't started yet so Yuno was getting bored while waiting for their teacher. She had her cheek leaning in to her hand as she sat there at her usual seat. Some students are laughing and joking with their friends to kill some time before the teacher appears, some guys were throwing crumpled paper at their innocent victims, and some girls were gossiping or talking about the latest fashion trend. Yuno decided to kill some time by looking at the window, maybe the view could keep her occupied.

Their school was spacious and had the occasional trees like all schools have. Nothing was getting her interests. Just the usual sight in school. Trees. Teachers. Students. Benches.

She sighed.

' _Wonder where Akise is. He hasn't returned yet.'_

Then her eyes caught a flash of silver from a distance. But looks like he wasn't alone. He was with the girl they were talking about not too long ago. And as usual she could see that Tsubaki was blushing while talking to Akise. And Akise said she was dense ( she feels like rubbing it on his face how dense he really is. Take that, Akise Aru). Akise was smiling at the blushing girl.

" _Or maybe he's out with that cute girl, Tsubaki Kasugano."_

" _But Tsubaki's more feminine. Guys dig the cute and shy type."_

" _The clumsy type. What kind of guy won't find that interesting? These kinds of traits draw guys to them."_

Yuno decided to study the girl's features. She had a petite figure and was probably shorter than her. She had a pale complexion. She had flowing midnight blue hair that flowed up to her back and hypnotizing blue orbs that could make anyone get lost in them. Whenever she broke into a smile, probably when Akise says something that amuses her, her smile could lit up the entire place.

' _The Damsel in Distress type.'_

" _I admit Yuno has the upper hand on that department but Tsubaki's more feminine."_

* * *

" Hey Akise, can I ask you something?" Yuno asked casually when it was just the two of them walking home after and exhausting yet fun day at school.

Akise who was walking beside her glanced at her, giving her his full attention," Sure, what is it?"

" Am I not feminine?"

Akise was taken aback by her question and turned to her with a questioning look on his face. He studied her expression, searching for the cause that prompted her to ask this question," Normal feminine girls don't have amazing strength, just so you know but there is still a feminine side of you," Akise chuckled slightly to brighten up the mood and atmosphere around them but judging by the solemn aura Yuno gave off it didn't help at all.

" What brought this up?" Akise decided to ask, he had a feeling something was bothering her.

" Nothing. I was just thinking," Yuno assured him with small smile that didn't quite reach the eyes.

* * *

Yuno was putting her things from the desk into her bag when…

"Uhm… G- Gasai- s-san, can I talk to you?"

She immediately recognized that voice and turned around to see Tsubaki clasping her hands nervously.

" Sure," Yuno smiled to try and ease up the nervousness the blue haired girl was feeling.

But judging by the look on her face and her actions the smile Yuno gave did nothing to ease her up. She was biting her lip, eyes trained on the floor, trying to avert from Yuno's gaze.

There was silence that hung heavy around them as Yuno waited for Tsubaki to speak up. The silence was suffocating for the pink haired girl, swallowing her into its depth. She could practically hear her blood moving in the vessels of her ears.

" Gasai-san!" Tsubaki's voice seemed to grow stronger and… determined? She finally had the courage to look Yuno in the eyes. Yuno was taken aback by the look on Tsubaki's eyes. Determination was glinting in her glassy blue orbs. Slight tears were evident at the edge of her eyes," I'm in love with your boyfriend!" Tsubaki was clenching her fist so hard it turned white.

" I'm in love with Aru Akise," She added, her tone firm and laced with determination.

Tsubaki looked at Yuno for her reaction and was surprised by what she saw. It almost made guilt coil around her stomach. Keyword: **Almost**.

The pink haired girl was smiling warmly at her, no trace of anger or evil intention, her smile was pure," I'm sorry, Kasugano-san but aren't you supposed to be saying this to Akise and not me?"

Tsubaki's gaze darted back to the floor, her hands getting sweaty, she bit her lip hard," I am going to… Tomorrow. I just thought I should tell you. I love Aru Akise and I'm gonna do everything to be with him," Tsubaki placed her hand on her chest and looked Yuno in the eyes with a sharp gaze, almost as if telling her to 'back off.'

And just like that, the next thing she knew the blue haired girl ran out of the classroom.

" What happened to her?" Yuno stiffened and her breath hitched upon hearing Akise's voice. Her gaze focused on Akise who just walked into the room, his hand shoved into his pocket, eyes trailed to where Tsubaki just ran out.

' _You happened,'_ She considered giving him that answer but quickly put it aside, finding it immature. It wasn't his fault the girl fell in love with him. He was even oblivious to the girl's feelings toward him for heaven's sake! But still, why does Tsubaki have to confess to her first. That sounded weird and wrong and it felt just like it. It was absolutely awkward when that happened, Akise was supposed to be the one in that situation, not her. If it was other girls, it was like telling Yuno _' Back off Bitch, Akise's mine!'_ but with Tsubaki it was different. She was nicely telling her about what she was feeling towards her boyfriend, almost as if asking her for her permission which was weird since you don't need to ask permission to fall in love with someone. You just fall in love, it just happens.

" She looked like she was crying, Yuno," She was eased from her train of thoughts by Akise's smooth and cool voice. He was looking at her with befuddlement, brows raised.

" Er…" Yuno scratched her cheek. How in the world was she going to answer that question? So she settled with dodging the question. She faked a glare towards him perfectly, crossing her arms at her chest," You think I made her cry ?" She puffed her cheeks, giving him a piercing look.

Akise raised his hand in defense," No. It's not like that. I was just asking."

She held her pink medium sized bag and threw it over her shoulders. She returned her gaze to Akise who was still standing by the doorway," Let's just go home," She walked past him, their shoulders almost brushing.

* * *

" Hey Akise," Yuno started when they were walking side by side, heading home, feet pounding quietly against the cold concrete ground.

Akise glanced at her, as a sign to tell her to continue with her question.

She pauses for awhile, thinking of a way to word it out, contemplating on how she should ask him, searching for the right words. Akise was pretty keen and smart so he'd know exactly when something is wrong, especially when it comes to her. He could read her like an open book and sometimes she hates it," What do you think of Tsubaki Kasugano?"

Akise arched a confused brow at her question. Again, what brought this up," Hmm… Tsubaki Kasugano," He mused. What does he think of the blunnete? What does he think of her?"… She's a nice girl. Her shyness amuses me."

" _Guys dig the cute and shy type."_

" Wait. Why are you asking me this?" Akise asked.

" No particular reason," Yuno muttered, avoiding Akise's scrutinizing gaze.

Akise didn't believe it, not one bit but decided to let her off the hook. She looks troubled and if he was to ask her she'd just brush it off and say she's fine or she's probably just exhausted after all those activities in school.

* * *

He quirked a brow as he stared at the crisp envelop in his hand. The envelope had a light cream hue and has a small red heart shaped seal. It had a lavender scent lingering on it and somehow it feels familiar.

He had just entered school and opened his shoe locker when to his surprise he found a love letter slip out as he pull open his locker. At first he thought it was just one of his fangirls but there in a neat, elegant, and precise penmanship were the words;

' _**Meet me at the rooftop after school.'**_

His grip on the paper tightens unknowingly as he contemplates his next move. Should he? Trying won't kill him and besides he's curious about who this mysterious secret admirer is.

" I think you should go," A familiar sweet voice sends him scrambling to cover the envelope, accidentally crumpling the paper completely.

Yuno was grinning, leaning on to him, her chin resting on his shoulder. She was so close he could completely smell her lovely cherry blossom scent.

" What?" Due to his reflex, he turns his head to her, forgetting her face was still resting on his shoulder, causing them to almost kiss.

Yuno giggles at his deer caught in headlights expression," I mean you should go meet this mystery girl," A glint of mischief in her eyes as a smirk crept its way on her lips," or boy."

" You're not bothered at this at all?"

A slender brow quirks," Why? Maybe this is important afterall."

' _Important to her,'_ She wants to add but stops herself before the words escape her mouth. Give the girl a chance, she tells herself, give the nice girl a chance, Yuno.

After some time and a reassuring smile from Yuno Akise finally reluctantly accepts. Her flawless cheerful façade never breaks, masking her doubts about this but then she remembered Kasugano-san the other day. The determination glinting in her mesmerizing eyes. The tears, of knowing she could never have the guys but tries anyway because she had fallen in love and for her it was more than enough to prompt her to fight for it, for her love.

* * *

The silence hung in the air like the calm before the storm, lingering in the air around them, thick and heavy, like a duvet around them. The silence gnawed at her insides, practically suffocating the life out of her, making her blood run cold. She felt a void inside her, a gaping void, desperately needing to be filled with conversations, sounds, anything.

Imagine Akise's surprise when his mystery girl turned out to be none other than Tsubaki Kasugano. All he could do was stare at her while she tries to avert her gaze from Akise's scrutinizing eyes. He felt his throat go dry and there was lump that he tried to swallow in his throat.

" A-Akise-kun! " Tsubaki feels a lump in her throat, preventing her from continuing. Suddenly all preparations and practices she did flee from her mind, like how a scared little girl would flee. She feels self conscious all of a sudden, tugging at her skirt. Is it too short? Or maybe too long? Is her hair okay? Her stomach flips uneasily, almost doing somersaults. She bites the inside of her cheeks, deciding she should continue since she already started. There's no turning back now," Akise-kun, I'm in love with you!" She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for his reaction.

The silence that came after was like a poison, seeping into her pores, paralyzing her into that very spot. She opens her eyes to look at his reaction to find awkwardness etched in his face. She feels her heartbreak and feels wetness at the edge of her eyes. She clasps and unclasps her hands, secretly wanting to hold his in hers and never letting go. She felt anxiety curl and claw inside her, crashing her with worry. Her hands feel clammier than before as she awaits his response with dread.

" Kasugano-san," His voice is filled with steadiness, one of the reasons why she fell in love with was. He was always steady, keen, smart the list could go on forever," As you may know I have a girlfriend. I can't. We can't. You're a great person but. . ."

All of a sudden she grabs his hands, looking at his eyes with tear filled eyes," Akise-kun, please. I love you. I'm willing to do anything for you! I'll give you happiness when she can't! I'll-"

" Kasugano-san, _**she**_ is my happiness," He says firmly before he picks up the bag he forgotten on the floor and took his leave.

Tsubaki stays frozen in place, unable to move after that, after hearing him say the cold hard truth to her face, her hands that were holding Akise's were still in the air, missing the warmth of his hands in hers. She had just been rejected. **REJECTION**. She sagged down the cold hard floor on her knees. Great big sobs wracking her body, escaping her trembling lips. Big pearl shaped tears streams endlessly down blue eyes that used to be mesmerizing and hypnotizing.

The girl hidden behind the wall feels her heart break a little by the loud sobs and coughs escaping the poor girl. Yuno feels pity towards the heartbroken girl but she knew in situations like this she could never do anything. She was helpless.

She never intended to follow Akise and listen on in their conversation but it was so tempting that she just had to do it.

 _," Akise-kun, please. I love you. I'm willing to do anything for you! I'll give you happiness when she can't! I'll-"_

When she leaves the school building, when she couldn't bare to listen to Tsubaki's endless sobs anymore she finds Akise at the entrance of the school, leaning against a wall.

" You know eavesdropping is not a good habit, Yuno."

The walk home that day was filled with silence and awkwardness. Yuno didn't even attempt to start a conversation; her mind was haunted with the poor girl crying back at there. What if she was still crying? What if she was still there and didn't go home yet? She feels guilt coiling hard in her stomach.

* * *

Yuno was just enjoying the view on the rooftop, leaning casually on the railings, drinking in the sight of the campus below when she felt another presence emerge.

She turned to see Tsubaki standing there, a frown evident on the blue haired girl's face. She felt her heart almost drop and her breath hitched at the sight of the other girl. The sight of Tsubaki crying endlessly was still fresh on her mind.

Tsubaki's lips were drawn into a tight line. She walked to Yuno and instantly grabbed the pink haired girl's hand.

" K-Kassugano-san wha-?"

" Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Her grip on Yuno's hand tightened. Tears gathered at the edge of Tsubaki's watering eyes," I love Akise! And I'll never give up on him! I'll chase him to the ends of the Earth! He's mine! Mine! Mine! Back off, Yuno Gasai! I'll do anything to get him," Tsubaki's grip on her wrist tightened, her nails digging into delicate skin, almost drawing blood or maybe there was already blood. Yuno winced and tried to open her mouth to speak but Tsubaki cut her off," You suck at being a girlfriend anyway."

Tsubaki released her hand roughly and she wringed her abused wrist. There was blood evident on her wrist.

Without any words Tsubaki left, not sparing Yuno another glance, leaving a shocked and confused girl.

* * *

" What happened?" Akise's eyed the injury on her wrist. There was a garish purple splotch on her wrist and slight blood was evident on it.

Yuno self-consciously tried to cover the injury with her good hand, avoiding Akise's scrutinizing eyes. She could fill anger in Akise's normally calm eyes. Akise's eyes narrowed at it.

" It's nothing," She muttered, averting her eyes from Akise's.

" Yuno," His tone was firm, demanding an answer.

" _I love Akise! And I'll never give up on him! I'll chase him to the ends of the Earth! He's mine! Mine! Mine! Back off, Yuno Gasai! I'll do anything to get him!"_

" _You suck at being a girlfriend anyway."_

" Hey Akise," Yuno's tone was low and soft that Akise barely heard it," Am I failure?" She still refused to look at him in the eyes, rubbing her arm with her good hand self-consciously.

Akise's eyes that were filled with anger softened," Yuno…" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her," You're not a failure. People have imperfections and flaws. We make mistakes but that doesn't mean we're a failure, it means we're humans and making mistakes is part of being human. You're not perfect, yes but you're real and I'd rather have you real than perfect. You're not perfect but for me, you're perfect in your own imperfect way. You're not a failure, okay? No matter what others may say, you're not a failure."

* * *

 **AN: SORRY IF THE CHAPTER OR THE STORY COULD GET SAPPY. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**


	4. What's Rightfully MINE

**AN: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THESE PAST FEW DAYS. MY RIGHT HAND HAD AN ALLERGIC REACTION ( I'M RIGHT HANDED) AND MY FINGERS WERE SWOLLEN SO I COULDN'T TYPE VERY WELL. SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE, MY FINGERS STILL HURTS.**

Yuno was walking, heading to the school exit, hand clutching the strap of her school bag, thrusting her legs forward rhythmically. Akise had somewhere to go and would be back right away so he told her to meet up at the school gate after school for their walk home. Just then she passed a classroom and caught sight of a flash of silver and decided to take a peek into that classroom. She hid behind the wall to make sure no one catches her and peeked. To her surprise Akise and Tsubaki were inside and she decided to listen to their conversation. Akise had told her that eavesdropping is a bad habit but she'll deal with that later.

" That girl would be your undoing," Tsubaki snarled.

" I told you, she's my happiness," She could practically hear him smile in his tone.

" Why are you with her?"

" What do you mean, Kasugano-san? I-"

" Why are you with her? There's another reason why you're with her. I can feel it," Tsubaki sauntered towards Akise.

" Kasug-"

But before Akise could finish Tsubaki grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, pressing her lips against his. Akise's eyes widened while Tsubaki had her eyes closed. Getting over his shock, he pushed Tsubaki away.

" Why did you do that? Kasugano-san-"

Akise was cut off when he heard a thud outside and was in for more shock when he saw Yuno who fell on her knees outside the classroom they were in. She had a hand on her mouth, blocking the sobs that were threatening to escape her mouth but she was trying so hard not to cry and it was somehow working.

" Yuno-"

Yuno instantly ran and from behind her she could hear Akise telling her to come back but she was too busy getting out of that place to notice. Her thoughts were flooded by images of that kiss.

* * *

The continuous shrill rings of the phone from her nightstand echoed through the silent and dark room. The lights from the ringing phone slightly lights up the dark room.

Yuno lays uneasily in her bed, blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon, hugging her stuffed fluffy pink bunny which Akise won for her when they went to the carnival once, ignoring the continuous rings of her phone.

Flashbacks of that kiss bombarded her mind and she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She shouldn't have run away. That was so stupid of her, getting carried away like that.

She screamed on to her pillow, muffling the sound," You shouldn't have run away! Baka! Baka!"

It wasn't Akise's fault. He didn't even kiss her back. She was overreacting but her reaction was natural considering her boyfriend got kissed by someone else, right?

The ringing abruptly stops and she inwardly takes a sigh of relief but then no sooner after that there was a knock on the door.

" Yuno, Akise's on the phone. He's asking for you," Her mom said from the other side of the door.

" Tell him I'm asleep," Yuno directly replies.

" But-"

" Pleassse mom," She whines.

She could hear her mom let out an exasperated sigh," Okay but whatever's going on between you two, please be sure to talk to him tomorrow."

" Okay! Thanks mom!"

She's gonna settle this once and for all.

* * *

Yuno had arranged to meet with Tsubaki before class starts. So here they were now, standing across each other on the rooftop.

Tsubaki stared at her with so much hatred anyone could muster and it was only returned with a passive stare.

" You know you will be the death of him," Tsubaki's voice was dangerously dripping with venom.

Yuno held her gaze, refusing to give a respond to her.

Tsubaki was enraged by her lack of response and growled," Do you think he'll be safe with you?! You're no good for him! He's mine! MI-"

The crack of skin contacting skin echoed throughout the place. Tsubaki stared disbelievingly at her with a bright red slap mark on her left cheek.

" And you think he's better off with you? Do you think being with someone he doesn't love will be better? What do you want me to do? Force him to love you? You know as much as I that no one can force love. Will that make you happy? Being with someone who doesn't love you! Wake up, Tsubaki Kasugano! Don't be blinded by this so called love of yours!" By the end of that Yuno was already panting from after venting all of her anger on to her words," Please leave us alone."

Tsubaki was silent, gritting her teeth, her hands clenched so tight he knuckles turned white, her head slightly bowed down.

" You think I don't know that? That he doesn't love me? Of course I know but I also know for a fact that he doesn't love you. But between the two of us, you were always most likely the one with the bigger chance of being with him," Tsubaki said in a quiet, low voice like the calm before the storm, as if she's on the verge of crying.

All Yuno could do was stare at the blue haired girl.

Tsubaki lifted her head and her gaze lingered at the view from below where they were. She had a distant look on her face, like her mind was somewhere else entirely," The first time I met him was last year... On a day like this. I always had poor eyesight..."

Now that she thinks of it, Yuno remembered two girls often escorting Tsubaki around. One was a short brunette from the lower level, the other was a girl was from the higher years with a short blue hair.

" I was venturing out on my own because I was new to this school and I refused to get help from Orin and Ai so I could be just like a normal school girl without needing help from her friends just to get to her classroom. I was using the stairs but when I was about to take another step my eyes failed me and the next thing I knew I slipped but before I could fall I felt a warm inviting hand take my hand. And that was how I met Akise. He saved me and ever since that day I fell in love with him. And I died inside when I discovered he had a girlfriend but I didn't let that stop me," She looked at Yuno and gave a sad smile but Yuno knew that smile wasn't directed towards her," When I first saw you it made me even feel worse. I was nothing compared to you, you were beautiful, with your perfect pink locks, perfect grades and guys in school were falling left and right for you. Life's a bitch, you get everything including the guy and I get nothing."

And in an instant Tsubaki ran away, leaving a stunned Yuno Gasai behind. She regained her composure when she felt another presence in there.

She swivelled around to see who it was, only to come face to face with Akise. Her eyes softened and the next thing she knew she was practically throwing herself at him for an embrace which took the albino by surprise.

She buried her face to his chest, his woody yet sweet scent tickled her senses," I'm sorry for running away."

" It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

" Aki?"

" Mhhhmm?"

" She loves you."

He chuckled slightly, his chest rumbling by the action," I know. Kasugano-san repeated that several times, you know."

Yuno shook her head and pulled back to look at him in the eyes," No, she really did love you. Genuine kind of love."

" I know, Yuno, I know."

" You did?" Yuno raised her brows in befuddlement.

" Yes. Now let's head to class before we miss it, alright?" Akise offered her his hand.

" Okay," Yuno nodded cheerfully and held his hand in hers.

* * *

" Wanna go to the amusement park this weekend?" Akise asked, walking beside her. They were currently walking home when an idea for a weekend activity came to mind.

" Amusement park?" There was a flash of brown hair. Vague images of her clinging on to someone inside the haunted house, the water park, going to the amusement park with some she couldn't quite see, and most of all a kiss on the Ferris wheel by the sunset flooded her mind.

" Yuno?" Akise snapped his finger in front of Yuno's face and that brought her back to reality.

"Uhm..." Yuno shooked her head slightly from those weird fragments, " Maybe next time? I'm sorry, Aki."

" No, it's okay. We could go next time. Are you okay, though? You spaced out for a moment there," Akise looked at her questioningly.

" Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired, I guess," Yuno answered sheepishly.

Her house came into their line of sight and they both stopped in front of her house as they said their goodbyes and Akise left while she went inside her house. Her mind was on the flashbacks she saw awhile ago. Why on earth did she have those flashbacks? She never remembered doing those in her life. And most importantly who was that boy in those flashbacks.

She got to get to the bottom of all these. All these dreams and flashbacks are increasing lately.

* * *

" _**How is Yuno Gasai?"**_

" _**She's starting to remember bits and bits of things. She gets flashbacks and dreams from the previous Yuno Gasai and it's been increasing lately. At this rate she will eventually remember everything."**_

" _**We need to remove the causality from Yuno Gasai from getting close to Yukiteru."**_

" _**We should just remove Yuno Gasai," Another voice joined the conversation.**_

" _**We couldn't just remove her like that, could we?" The first voice said.**_

" _**Yes, we could. If necessary we could resort to something like that," The second voice replied calmly.**_

* * *

 **AN: DUN DUN YUNO'S STARTING TO REMEMBER YANDERE YUNO! IS THAT A BAD THING OR A GOOD THING? AND WHO DO YOU THINK ARE THOSE PEOPLE TALKING IN THE END? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	5. It's Us Against the World

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI NOR ITS CHARACTERS.**

 _ **Sorry if it's too OOC.**_

 _You deserve someone who listens to you_

 _Hears every word and knows what to do_

 _When you're feeling hopeless lost and confused_

 _There's somebody out there who will_

 _You need a man who holds you for hours_

 _Make your friends jealous_

 _When he brings you flowers_

 _And laughs when he says they don't have love like ours_

 _There somebody out there who will…_

Yuno takes a sip of her orange juice gingerly as the ice cubes tinkled inside the clear tall glass. Her friends were chatting over random teenager things and then all of a sudden her phone rings. Hearing the shrill ring, her friends stopped their conversation and looked over at her with questioning looks. She looks at her phone and a smile slowly tugs on her face her eyes lands on an oh so familiar name.

Standing up, she places her money on the table, "Sorry guys, I gotta go."

"Who was that?" Ayumi, her brunette friend asked.

"Akise. I was supposed to meet up with him," Yuno replied with a smile, preparing to take her leave.

Aiko smirked," Well don't let us keep you. I'm sure your oh so attractive boyfriend's waiting."

Yuno blushed at her friend's words to which Ayumi and Aiko giggled at. She bid them goodbye with a slight bow and made her way to the door.

But unfortunately fate had other plans...

She had only taken a few steps when suddenly someone who was talking carelessly on the phone and not focusing more on walking bumped into her and she gasped when she felt something hot getting spilled on her shirt. She looked up only to be met with those nostalgic blue eyes she always dreamed of.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He stuttered out, eyeing the big coffee stain on her shirt, having the guiltiest expression anyone could possibly muster on his face.

Getting out of her trance, she stopped staring at his face like some creepy fangirl and found her voice," No, it's okay," She smiled while motioning for him to dismiss the stain.

Yukiteru rubbed his neck in embarrassment with an evident blush on his face," I'm really sorry. H-hey, aren't you Miss Yuno Gasai from the other class?"

Yuno beamed, her heart practically beating a mile a minute, happy that he recognized her. HE KNEW HER! ," Yes, I am. How'd you know?"

Yukiteru chuckled nervously, blush still on his face," Well everyone in school does."

Yuno giggled, already forgetting the stain on her shirt and the reason it's there in the first place," I also recognize you, Yukiteru Amano. You're that class representative's boyfriend."

Somehow the saying he was another girl's boyfriend brought an unexplainable feeling in her chest, like it was being ripped and crushed to pieces.

"Yeah, actually I'm supposed to meet her right now. Are you on your way to meet Akise too?"

 _Akise_ _ **-**_ she felt guilt coil around her entire being. She completely forgot Akise and here she was practically flirting with someone who's also spoken for. She felt sick of herself. Isn't this... cheating? NO, it isn't. She's just talking to him not making out with him. That last thought made her feel worse about herself. How could she think of doing that?

"Uh y-yeah," She replied uneasily," How'd you know?"

" Everyone in school could see that you guys are practically inseparable so seeing you here without him is... unusual," He gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

Then all of a sudden flashbacks flooded her mind. A smile, a flash of brown hair and blue eyes, a promise, holding someone else's hand, and other things that never happened to her before. Everything was fuzzy and blurry so she couldn't quite see the person's face but she felt nostalgia.

When she snapped back to reality she was met with Yukiteru's worried face. She had spaced out again. She felt the need to get out of there and quickly constructed an excuse.

"I'm sorry but I need to go now. It was nice talking to you and I'm looking forward to seeing you again," She smiled at him and waved.

" Bye! It was nice talking to you too. I'll see around then," Yukiteru waved back.

When she was outside the cafe she lets out a sigh of relief and was busy thinking about the flashbacks she had again when she unintentionally bumped into someone. Great, someone up there really hates her, it's her second time bumping into someone today. She felt hands slowly placed on her shoulders and she looks up to be met with the face that she had she had grown accustomed to all these years.

"Yuno? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Akise eyed her thoughtfully.

Just by looking at those eyes there was suddenly an unexplainable feeling in her chest that prompted her to hug him instantly taking him by surprise.

" Yuno, is something wrong?"

She shook her head, her face buried on his chest. His soothing scent caressed her senses, lulling her to a world of warmth and comfort.

" What happened to your shirt?" His voice was laced with worry.

Yuno pulled back and look down at the large stain on her shirt which she totally forgot.

" I accidentally bumped in to someone," She didn't tell him who it was. She feels bad keeping secrets from him when they always don't keep secret between them but she didn't want to tell him. She feels like she shouldn't be telling Akise things that are somehow connected to Yukiteru. Besides she figured Akise was already thinking she had a crush on the brunette after all that stalking she did.

Akise lets out a sigh," You should really be careful next time, Yuno."

He takes off his blue jacket and drapes it on her shoulders," Wear it."

She inserts her arms into the sleeves and zips the jacket halfway to cover the big coffee stain on her shirt. Of course the jacket was too big for her and the sleeves are longer than her arms, the ends of the sleeves dangling loosely. Akise's scent tickled her senses. The jacket smells too much like him and she fights the urge to wrap her arms around herself to envelope herself more in his scent and warmth.

"It smells like you," She accidentally blurts out her thoughts, instantly blushing after realizing what she just said.

Akise gives her a lopsided smile with amusement dancing in his cerise coloured eyes," Of course, it is my jacket after all."

He chuckles, ruffling her hair to which she puffs her cheeks and pouts.

All throughout their walk Yuno was spacing out and Akise knew she was lying, something was wrong but of course Yuno being Yuno won't admit that to him. She's too stubborn for her own good.

Yuno was thinking about those flashbacks and dreams she keeps having. What do those mean? And to top it off this feeling of missing something important keeps getting worst. Who is that person that was most important to her? What promise do those dreams mean? But most importantly, WHO IS SHE? All these flashbacks and dreams points to another person who is her but at the same time not her. She doesn't know what think or do anymore. Everything's confusing and her world is turning more unstable as time goes by.

She was pulled from her train of thoughts when she felt Akise squeeze her hand. She saw the concern and worry etched on his face and instantly felt guilty. That was what she was trying to avoid; making him worried. That's why she was trying to keep this from him.

But instead of hearing the usual 'Yuno, you're spacing out again' or 'Yuno, are you okay?' he asked something else that didn't have to do with her spacing out more lately.

"So where'd you wanna go today?" He offered her that smile of his that she and many girls in school find charming. Akise always had fangirls chasing after him and she often asked herself why she was the one he chose when there were tons of girls who'd kill just for him to give them the time of the day.

She forced a slight smile just to make herself look okay but she knew that he knew she wasn't okay and something was going on," How about the mall?"

"Sure," Akise squeezed her hand again just to make sure she was still there and not spacing out.

Yuno smiles and giggles," I'm still here, Aki, I'm not just gonna disappear into thin air."

" I got a feeling you will be in the future," She heard Akise mutter under his breath, averting his gaze from hers and somehow those words brought mixed feelings to her; she felt the angst, dread and somehow anger in those words.

"What was that, Aki?" That brought his attention to her.

Akise smiles and waves off his hands, motioning her to dismiss it," It's nothing. Nothing important."

During their walks they talked about miscellaneous and trivial things that didn't involve Akise questioning her if she's okay or if something's wrong. She was glad for the conversation because it kept her from spacing out and seeing those flashbacks again. To tell truth, she was afraid of those flashbacks, afraid of what she might see, afraid of what she might learn, and afraid that she might not be who she really is.

When they arrived at the mall Akise suggested they should have their lunch at the food court seeing as none of them had lunched yet, Yuno just smiled and agreed with his idea.

On their way to the food court they suddenly heard a sharp and loud explosion of what seemed like a grenade, the ground shook slightly and the shrill sounds of alarms erupted. And no sooner than that there was the hoarse howl of people as a sea of people frantically rushed towards their direction. The place was jammed and packed of people stampeding their way to the exit.

Then all of a sudden…

"Aki!" Yuno was swept along with the crowd. She was trying to grab Akise's hand but it was too far.

"Yuno!" Akise was trying to run after Yuno but the frantic mass of people was making it difficult for him.

* * *

She was alone and was separated from Akise. She was frantically looking for Akise, worried for him after hearing that explosion when she should be more worried about herself. She figured there must be a terrorist on the loose after that explosion they witnessed. She's really in for some big trouble if she don't find Akise soon enough.

Suddenly she heard another grenade explosion and soon saw a girl with dark purple hair and palatinate purple eyes wearing a black, sleeveless jacket and military trousers being chased what seemed like police officers and a couple of detectives.

When the girl ran past her the purple haired girl's gaze found her and she felt strange chills throughout her body. What she dreaded most happened next, the flashbacks came hitting her. Images and fragments of a school she'd heard but never went to, of a terrorist, of an explosion that started everything, of a kiss that sealed a promise and others things that she didn't want to see anymore came flooding through her mind and she sagged to the ground, clutching her head as if it could help her stop the flashbacks from coming back.

A sob slipped past her lips. Why is this happening to her? She started shaking like a leaf as she hugged her knees and buried her face into it. She doesn't want this anymore. Her life is turning more unstable as this keeps going on. What are these flashbacks? There must be meanings behind it. Like a message intended to reach her.

* * *

After being separated from Yuno Akise instantly searched for her. Where could she be? Is she alright? Is she safe? Did she get out of the building? Is she in danger? Had someone else found her? Is she hurt? Is she looking for him too? Thoughts like that kept running through his head as he combed the area to no avail.

Something pink popped into his line of vision and he instantly knew he found what he was looking for. She was hunched over at a corner, hugging her knees with her face buried into it, shaking like a leaf, he knew she was hyperventilating and this only made him more worried. He instantly dashed to where she was and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but then looked up. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears because the Yuno he knew would always try to fight back her tears even if she wants to cry so badly and somehow it pained him to see her like this.

" Aki!" She instantly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face to his chest. She was holding on to him tightly as if her life depended on it.

" Sshh… I'm here now. No one can hurt you, alright?" He stroked her hair with such tenderness. He knew she might've witnessed something she didn't want to after seeing that expression on her face.

" Aki, I wanna go home," Her voice was barely audible but the sternness was evident in her tone.

" Sure," He took her by the hand and held her hand tightly afraid to make the same mistake again.

Akise never loosened his hold on her hand as they made their way home, afraid being separated again. Just by holding her hand a memory flooded his mind…

 _Yuno was holding his hand with a cheerful smile on her face, swinging their intertwined hands slightly._

" _Aki, do you know what holding hands mean?" She brought up their intertwined hands._

" _Nope, what does it mean?"_

 _Yuno smiled with a soft expression on her face," It's like a promise that even for a brief moment, a few hours, you don't have to face the world alone. So from now on, Akise Aru, it's us against the world."_

 _Akise chuckled at his girlfriend's childish behaviour and ruffled her hair," You read too much mangas."_

 _Yuno puffed her cheeks and pouted._

He looked at their intertwined hands. He wanted her to know that she doesn't need to face the world alone anymore. She doesn't need to carry all these heavy burdens alone. She doesn't need to keep things away from him but she was stubborn and she always wants to face her problems alone. What happened to 'it's us against the world'? Wasn't that supposed to be a promise between them?

 **.**

 **.**

Akise was tucking her in bed and was about to stand up when she instantly grabbed his hand in a tight grip.

" Will you stay with me?" Her voice cracked and she thought she sounded pathetic but she didn't want to be alone. She was afraid that Akise would leave her because there was this dreadful feeling inside her that tells her somehow Akise would leave her. But where? Akise would never leave her. Akise would always stay by her side, he'd always have and always will but why was she feeling like this?

Akise smiled," Of course, Yuno. Where else could I be?" He sensed her fear and dread and wanted to ease them away.

She gingerly scooted in her bed and Akise instantly knew what the gesture meant. He climbed on the bed and lay on his side, facing her.

That was when she decided it was time to ask him what she had been dying to ask him all day. She gulped and opened her mouth to speak," Akise?"

"Hmmm?"

" If things were different and I was another person, would you… would you still be with me?" She looked him in the eyes. Their faces were so close and she could clearly see the colors in his radiant eyes.

He flashed her a warm smile that sent jolt to her," If things and circumstances were different I'd still choose to be with you. Yuno is Yuno no matter how different things are and you're _**my**_ Yuno and I chose to be with you no matter what."

And in the moment she knew. Just looking by those radiant cerise colored eyes she realized that no matter how unstable her world could get Akise would be the only stable thing in her unstable world. He'd be her light at the end of the tunnel. No matter what she'd turn out to be he'd still accept her.

Her train of thoughts were cut off when she felt him stir and embrace her.

" What about you? If things were different would you still choose to be with me?"

" Of course I would. I would choose to be with you in this world and any other worlds because I love you, Aki," Her voice sounded soft and small but the sternness and genuineness was still there.

" I doubt that. You'd probably hate me in other worlds," He smiled and she felt him smile.

Yuno pulled back from the hug and scowled," I'd never hate you, Aki! I wouldn't dare think of hating you."

Akise was still smiling," Yeah, I know."

Lie…

He wrapped his arms around her figure.

Because he knew…

He knew that in other worlds she'd hate him with every fibre of her being…

Hate him so much even his very existence irritates her…

Hates him to the point where she wished he'd be dead…

Hate him enough to want to kill him….

But right now this world's Yuno was enough because this was _**his**_ Yuno Gasai and she's not that Yuno Gasai… she's not that monster.

This world's Yuno doesn't hate him.

 **AN: RANDOM QUESTION: EVERY FANDOMS AND PAIRINGS HAVE LEMONS. WHY DON'T AKIYUNO HAVE ONE? HEHEHE… JUST A RANDOM QUESTION THAT POPPPED INTO MY MIND. SO HOW WAS IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	6. Babysitting ain't Easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki**

Yuno was sitting on the couch in her living room, legs folded gingerly as she scanned from channel to channel. She was home alone today. Her parents were away on a trip to another town. She was about to give up on searching for a suitable channel that fits her mood when the doorbell rang. With a sigh she got up and headed towards the front door.

Upon opening the door the sight of two smiling figures greeted her.

" Hello Yuno- oneechan!" Reisuke greeted with a big grin while waving his hand which was attached to a hand puppet with brown hair.

" Hello to you too, Rei-kun," She gave him a warm smile while patting the little boy's head.

She looked at Akise and gave him a ' what's going on here' look.

" Well, I was asked to babysit Reisuke here for the whole day and I sorta need help," Akise replied with a smile.

" Akise-niisan doesn't really need help because he'd already watched after me a lot of times before. He's just making an excuse to spend time with Oneeeeeee-chaaaannn," Reisuke said in a teasing tone, dragging on the vowels.

Akise chuckled and ruffled the little boy's hair," And you act like you didn't have a crush on Yuno- oneechan here."

Reisuke pokes his tongue at Akise," Bleah! Akise-niisan is just jealous!"

" Okay you two, enough of that. Let's just get in, alright?" Yuno smiled and lead them in.

She stepped back to give way for them to come in. Reisuke came in first, shuffling with his little feet to the living room as if this was his own home. Akise followed, striding inside and closing the door behind him.

Yuno held his gaze and crossed her arms, shifting her weight on her right foot," You didn't inform me first."

Akise smiled uneasily," Well I was on my way here when Reisuke's parents called me and asked me if I could watch over Reisuke for today."

"Akise-niisan! Yuno-neechan!"

"Coming, Rei-kun," Yuno replied before heading towards the living room where Reisuke was. Akise followed behind.

 **.**

 **.**

Reisuke was drawing in his drawing book, squatting on the floor while Akise and Yuno were seated on the couch nearby. Reisuke was focused on his drawing, hand moving continuously on the paper, eyes glued to his work.

Yuno was feeling déjà vu but she can't exactly pinpoint why. Somehow there was this funny feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"You okay?" Akise's voice broke her off her trance.

"Hmmmh…" Yuno nodded, though Akise wasn't convinced.

"Hey," Akise said softly as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was met with his cerise colored eyes," What's wrong?"

Yuno squeezed the hand on her shoulder and gave him a smile," Nothing, really."

"Yuno…" Akise held her gaze, trying to make her tell him what really is going on with her lately.

Yuno stared back at him.

"SMOOCH!" Reisuke had suddenly gotten between them, holding his hand puppets, and making the puppets look like they were kissing. Akise and Yuno had jumped away in surprise.

"Rei-kun," Yuno chided.

Reisuke just laughed," Sorry, I couldn't help it. You guys let your guards down so I took the opportunity."

Yuno looked over at Akise and he gave her 'what?' look.

"Remind me never to let him hang out too much with you."

* * *

Yuno was in the process of making lunch when Reisuke had happily volunteered to help her. Of course she accepted the offer.

"Rei-kun, could you give me the ketchup over there," Yuno gestured at the ketchup on the counter next to Reisuke.

"Of course," Reisuke beamed, reaching and getting the ketchup.

When he handed the ketchup he made the mistake of holding it too tight and the result? The ketchup was squeezed and now there was a big stain on Yuno's apron and even her shirt (and hair).

"Yuno-oneechan, I'm sorry!" Reisuke bowed apologetically.

"What happ…" Akise was cut short when his gaze landed on his girlfriend, slightly covered in ketchup. He turned to the little boy and sighed," Reisuke…"

"I know, I'm really sorry!" Reisuke continued apologizing.

"It's okay, Reisuke, I forgive you," Yuno smiled reassuringly at the boy, despite the big ketchup stain on her.

After preparing lunch Yuno decided to take a bath for there were still some ketchup in her hair. She had already stripped and dumped her clothes in the hamper, preparing the water for her bath.

"Onee-chan, I could help you scrub your back..!" Reisuke cheerfully offered, scrub and soap in hand, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Yuno shrieked out in surprise. Reisuke suddenly appearing out of nowhere almost made her heart leap out from her chest.

But Yuno's shriek alarmed someone else. And said 'someone else' instantly scrambled to get to the bathroom, opening the door without even thinking.

"Yuno, what happened? I heard y-"

"Aaahhh! AKISE!" Yuno screamed, covering anything she could possibly still cover, blushing madly.

Akise Aru earned himself a soap which hit him square in the head. Yuno Gasai could surely hit, that's for sure.

* * *

"Why did you even enter the bathroom in the first place?" Akise asked, smiling innocently and nicely at Reisuke, which was obviously fake.

"I told you, I was offering to scrub oneechan's back because I felt sorry for staining her with ketchup."

"That's enough, you two," Yuno said sternly. Seriously these two were giving her a headache.

They were currently heading to the grocery store. Reisuke had an appetite and ended up devouring all the snacks in her refrigerator so they decided to go the nearest grocery store. Kids were really hard to manage but she always had a soft spot for Rei-kun.

The grocery store came into view. Reisuke was so intent on buying junk foods and Yuno kept saying no, saying it wasn't healthy for him. Or maybe she could let him have some but only a little.

Yuno was contemplating on purchasing cookies, having an inner battle with herself if she should buy the chocolate chip cookies or the peanut butter cookies. She was holding the chocolate chip cookies in one hand and the peanut butter cookies at the other hand, brows furrowed in concentration, lips set in a thin line of determination.

Akise sweatdropped, seeing Yuno's display of seriousness over cookies.

"Hey Akise, what do you think? Chocolate chip cookies," She held out the box of chocolate chip cookies," Or peanut butter cookies?" Here she held out the box of peanut butter cookies.

"How about the chocolate chip cookies?" Akise smiled.

Yuno huffed and eyed the box of peanut butter cookies," But the peanut butter has crunchy nuts."

"Then choose the peanut butter."

Yuno pouted," But the chocolate chips are to die for."

Akise sighed," Yuno, they're just cookies."

"Deciding which cookie flavour requires making the right and best decision to avoid any regrets, Akise Aru."

"Yuno," Akise said slowly and carefully," I love you but I'm starting to think this is unhealthy."

Yuno glared at him," I am not obsessed, if that's what you think. And I was just asking for your opinion."

"Which you never even listened."

"Then I'd rather ask Reisuke instea-," Yuno turned to see that Reisuke wasn't there anymore. He was just there standing moments ago," Where's Rei-kun?"

Akise's brows creased and looked to where Reisuke was standing a while ago to find him gone.

Panic started surfacing in Yuno as she frantically turned her head to see if Reisuke was there," I swear he was just here and- and-"

"Yuno," Akise placed both his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes," Calm down. We're gonna find him and we can't do that with you hyperventilating, okay?"

Yuno nodded her head.

Yuno and Akise instantly left the store, intent on finding the missing Reisuke. Yuno cursed herself under her breath. She should've paid attention to him. She was worried for the boy. What if something happened to him? She could never forgive herself if something happens to Rei-kun.

Akise saw the worried and panicked expression on Yuno's face," Yuno, this is not your fault, alright? It's okay. We're gonna find him."

It seemed like Lady Luck wasn't on their side. They heard the tell-tale splatter of rain as drops met the ground. The rain started pouring and people ran for cover and umbrellas were opened. Raindrops started trickling down their skin, drenching them. Akise was worried for Yuno's and Reisuke's health. They need to find Reisuke fast and get out of this rain.

And as if on cue Yuno emitted a sneeze," Where could he be? He doesn't even have an umbrella."

Akise instantly took off his jacket and draped it on Yuno, pulling up the hood to cover her head from the assaults of the rain.

"But Akise-"

"Wear it. You'll get sick."

"But you'll get sick too."

"Just put it on, Yuno. I don't want you getting sick," Akise's pleading eyes were enough to make her give in and wear the jacket

She could smell his woody yet sweet fragrance coming off from the jacket. It was warm and somehow it made her feel tingly inside.

It felt like forever since they've been looking for Reisuke. They were both beginning to get more worried. They've looked at every possible place he could be but there was still no sign of him. Plus searching under the rain isn't really the healthiest idea.

Yuno sniffed," This isn't working. What if we don't find him? What if-?"

"Yuno," Akise placed his hands on her shoulders," We'll find him. Don't give up," He leaned closer. So close their foreheads are pressed together. Akise's cerise colored eyes are more mesmerizing up close and she finds herself drawn to it ,"Okay?"

She finds herself nodding. They're so close and so are their lips. One wrong move could seal a kiss. If Yuno wasn't busying worrying over Reisuke then she'd surely find this scene romantic. Him and her under the rain like this. Just like those in the movies. She always did love the rain. And it's moments like this that makes her love the rain even more.

The rain was slowly dying down, and the sun started peeking through the cracks in the clouds. Akise felt his breath almost hitch as he gaze at Yuno, sunlight illuminating her face, making her skin glow. The image enthralled him and he finds himself leaning closer…

"SMOOCH!" Reisuke suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making the pair jump in surprise.

They both turned to glare at the sudden intruder. Reisuke was grinning innocently, seemingly unaffected by the intensity of the glare they were giving.

"I knew you guys would be doing _**something**_ while I was away so I decided to catch you guys in action!" Reisuke giggled, mischief glinting in his eyes.

Yuno's eye twitched as she tried to control her anger," You mean you were never even missing in the first place?"

"Yup."

Yuno's face suddenly contorted into a sadistic smile," Rei-kun, do you know how worried we were of you?"

She said it in a sickly sweet tone. And they knew if Yuno used that tone then something bad was bound to happen. Reisuke knew he was done for.

"Yuno, as much as Reisuke deserves it, I'm pretty sure his parents would greatly appreciate it if we return him home in one piece."

Akise was right. Perhaps she could just let Reisuke off the hook this time.

Akise turned to the boy," You've caused enough problems for today, Reisuke."

Reisuke sighed," I know. I'm sorry, nii-san, neechan."

A small smile spread across Yuno's face. She could never get mad at this kid. He was just a kid after all. Besides, he looks like he really is sorry.

Suddenly Reisuke's face lit up," Look! There's a rainbow."

And just like what Reisuke said, there it was. An array of colors lay out on the clear blue sky. It was beautiful. But it was more beautiful watching it with the one you love. Another reason to love the rain. It always leaves a rainbow in its wake.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY. I'M THE WORST. I'M REAAAAAALLLLLY SORRY**


	7. Fevers, Conclusions, and Promises

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki. If I did Akiyuno would've been canon**_

It's ironic, really.

Guess who got sick standing under the rain for god knows how long?

Only Akise Aru. It was just that he was so sure of himself back then, so sure he wouldn't get sick, claiming he doesn't want her to get sick only to end up getting sick himself.

 _ **Beep beep**_

Yuno Gasai takes the thermometer and squints her eyes at the small screen.

 _ **38.9**_

 _Definitely sick, no doubt about that._

Yuno gives Akise a knowing look. Akise groans.

"My head's killing me and my girlfriend keeps mocking me," Akise's voice comes out hoarse and as if on cue, he coughs.

"Can't say I told you so," Shrugging casually," But I told you so."

"You never told me so," Akise points out flatly.

Yuno deadpans, "You know, I could just leave you here all alone, with that fever of yours."

That's right, she was currently taking care of a sick Akise Aru. His mom won't be back till this evening and his dad was away on a business trip so that leaves a home alone Akise and being the considerate girlfriend she is, Yuno had tasked herself to look after the sick boy. She's not that heartless to ignore him and leave a sick person all alone after all.

"But that's just evil."

"I can do whatever I want."

Akise sneezes and goes into a coughing fit. In an instant all playfulness were washed away, replaced by concern and worry. Yuno's expression softens about in absolute concern as she takes Akise's hand and squeezes it.

"Maybe a soup would help. I'll go make one," Yuno stands up and heads to the kitchen.

After preparing the soup she searches for a washbowl and some cloth. Fortunately she finds both in the bathroom. She fills the washbowl with cold water, soaking the cloth and returns to Akise's room.

She picks up the cloth, wringing it and placing said cloth on Akise's forehead. Akise instantly flinched at the sudden cold contact at first, a sharp contrast to his warm skin but finds himself relaxing. The cloth felt good on his burning skin.

"Thanks," Akise breathes.

Yuno smiles solemnly as she brushes silver locks that began sticking to his forehead due to perspiration. She can feel the heat practically radiating from him. Akise leans into the touch, a smile slowly working its way on his lips.

She places her hand on his burning forehead to check his temperature. Akise smiles, knowing what will happen next. Yuno has this habit that he'd grown accustomed to. She slowly bumps her forehead with his. It was her way of somehow checking his temperature whenever he gets sick and he knew it was her way of soothing him which of course he found effective.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. Yuno pulls back and walks to the nightstand next to his bed. And as if on cue, he coughs and wheezes. Yuno pours him a glass of water that had been on his nightstand and hands it to him. Sitting up, he accepts the glass of water, mouthing a 'thank you.' The water felt good on his throat which had been beginning to feel sore due to all that coughing.

"Remember that one time I caught the cold and didn't want you near me since I didn't want you to get it too?" Yuno smiles wistfully at the memory, her hands neatly folded on her lap from where she sat.

"Yeah, but I didn't listen to you."

"Yeah, you didn't. You even insisted on taking care of me, saying you didn't mind getting the cold for me. It felt nice. I didn't want you getting it but you promised me you'll be alright. And you never did catch a cold."

"But here I am, with a fever," Akise gestured to himself and the blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon.

"I appreciated it when you offered the jacket. If hearing me say that would make you feel better."

"It did."

Yuno smiles, "I'm glad it did."

Yuno chose the time to go check on the soup she made in the kitchen. A few moments later after she comes back with a bowl of soup which was giving off a delicious mouth-watering aroma. She hands him the tray and he takes a spoonful. A small smile slowly spreads across his face. He always did love her cooking and he knew that she knew he did that's why she always cooks for him whenever she gets the opportunity to.

He turns to her.

" I thought you were supposed to feed me," He says jokingly, gesturing at the spoon he was holding.

Yuno quirks a brow," I can see that your hands work just fine."

He chuckles as Yuno takes the spoon in his hand and does it anyway.

By the time he had finished his soup and Yuno had put away the empty bowl he was feeling rather cold. He knew what to do. He gave Yuno his best charming smile and patted the spot next to him. She instantly knew what he trying say.

"Give me a reason why I should."

"Because I'm cold. Like really cold. The way sick people always do," He smiles.

Yuno sighs before taking off her house slippers and climbing on the bed. It was times like this when she was thankful that the bed was big enough to accommodate two people, the second being her of course. She got under the blanket and hugged him, her face on his chest, in which he responded by wrapping his arms around her, nestling his face into her hair.

"I got the feeling that you're just using this whole sick thing to get what you want," Yuno muttered against his chest.

"Maybe," He smiled," Might as well do it while I still can."

And as she felt her eyes getting heavy she can't help but think that this felt nice and maybe Akise wasn't the only who needed this.

* * *

Yuno had come to the conclusion that there was only one way to solve her problem. Obviously running away from it had done nothing.

Nothing

Her demons, shadowed gnarly ones were trying to tear her off slowly from the inside, with their sharps pointed talons and teeth, leaving her questioning and doubting everything about what she believed and what she knew from the very start. And if she was just going to do nothing about it, pretend nothing's wrong then her demons would surely prevail. She had decided (after hours of thinking and staring at the wall listlessly) that she needs to fight these off, not run away, never run away. She was tired of crying whenever the flashbacks hit her, tired of depending on Akise and clinging unto him when it happens, and tired of being left in the dark about all these. She needs to get to the bottom of this. Because apparently these dreams and flashbacks are more than they seem. They were like messages, reminders… but what for?

Why does she have to be reminded of things she'd never done in the first place? She figured she should start at that one place which seems to make her feel these strange feelings the strongest. That one place in Sakurami which was always an enigma to her, an unsolved mystery, even till now.

She stared at the building in front of her, dread, anticipation, and that strange feeling again, the one that practically screams once upon a time this was more than a school under construction to her, more than a school she was supposed to go to.

Sakurami Middle School

That day… The event was still engraved in her mind though her memories were fuzzy and hazy she knew, she remembered. This was the very building she was in while the explosion took place. When someone she doesn't particularly remember saved her. Thinking of said person would always bring these unexplainable feelings in her chest. Like an ache, the feeling of missing something important but what? More importantly who?

It's frustrating when you miss someone and you can't do anything about it but it's more frustrating and at the same time depressing when you don't even know who that someone is.

Yuno groaned quietly. She can feel a headache coming. Whenever she forces herself to remember, to delve into the deepest recesses of her mind this always happens. It's like there's a force out there preventing her. Taking a deep breath, she steps inside the building. Her footsteps echoes throughout the dark empty hallway, giving off an eerie air to it, like those moments in a horror movie, before the monsters hiding in the shadows attack the oblivious victim. The silence seeps into her skin, gnawing at her insides, practically suffocating her. The warm flashlight in her hands, a sharp contrast to her cold clammy skin. She proceeds to the rooftop, passing classrooms after classrooms. As soons as she's outside she feels the assaults of the cold night air. She tugs on her sweater as she feels the bitter cold starting to bite into exposed skin. This was the exact place. Two years ago. The hooded figure… The explosion… Knife glinting dangerously in the darkness…. But most of all, the person who saved her. Just who is he? Why does she feel this ache, this longing, this emptiness whenever she thinks of him? Why does she feel like she was forgetting something important? Like there was a missing piece of her and only that 'something' could fill this void within her.

And most of all, what does this have to do with that boy with nostalgic blue eyes?

' _What's the matter?'_

 _'You don't know what to write, either?'_

 _'I want to go watch the stars with my family'_

 _'My parents got divorced last week. I bought a telescope, but the promise of stargazing shot away. It's stupid, right? I'm gonna erase it.'_

 _'It's not stupid.'_

 _'It is! I have to submit it to a teacher.'_

 _'Why don't we go see the stars together, then? There's an observatory nearby. Isn't that a great idea?'_

 _'No, I was saying that I wanted to go with my family.'_

 _'Sheesh! You're so stubborn. How about this? I'll become your bride in the future.'_

 _'When we grow up?'_

 _'Okay.'_

' _Don't worry, I'll protect you.'_

' _We'll go see the stars together.'_

' _I'll die when you want me to.'_

' _Are you going to kill me now?'_

' _I would've loved anyone if I become dependent on them.'_

' _I love *****'_

"I love who? Who is it?" Yuno yelled in frustration, clutching her head. The voices are back again but every time, every time this happens she never gets to hear the actual name," Who? Who is it? I need to know," Yuno whispered under her breath, her voice soft and somber. She sounded defeated, even before the fight has even started.

' _I'll become your bride in the future.'_

Then another flashback hit her but it was different from the others. She remembered this one and she knew it well.

 _" It's like a promise that even for a brief moment, a few hours, you don't have to face the world alone. So from now on, Akise Aru, it's us against the world."_

Yuno suddenly felt a pang in her chest and her eyes all of a sudden felt hot. She stared at her hand, the hand she used to hold Akise's hand, the hand she used to hold his hand that day when she made that promise.

" 'It's us against the world',huh? "

 _Akise smiled. She always liked the way his lips would curl whenever he smiles," Let's make a promise, that Yuno Gasai and Akise Aru would never keep secrets from each other."_

 _She nodded, grinning," Okay!"_

But lately she'd been doing that a lot, hadn't she? Keeping secrets from him. She knew that he knew she was keeping some things from him and he never confronted her about it. She'd been breaking their promises and he'd never, not once took offense in it. Akise was simply amazing that way.

"I'm sorry, Aki. I'm sorry. I need to do this… on my own. This is my problem. I don't want to worry you any further."

If only life could be simple.

* * *

 **AN: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	8. A Trip Would be a Good Idea?

"A trip?" Yuno tilted her head, blinking questioningly.

"With all of us?" Mao arched her brows, looking up at Akise with her aqua blue eyes.

"That's right," Akise revealed what seemed to be passes for a Natural Spring Hotel in his hand, smiling," I received these hotel passes from a certain someone."

* * *

Tranquility, rejuvenation, serenity… just a few of the many words to describe what she was feeling right now. Yuno let out a sigh as the water gradually warmed her tense muscle, soothing her limbs. Oh she could get used to this. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth envelope her whole being. She felt relaxed. After all that has happened this past few days today she was finally getting a break from it all.

From beside her she could her Hinata groan as she stretched her arms and let out a sigh, slightly splashing water.

"It's good to know the right people," Hinata said, closing her eyes in relaxation.

"We're very obliged to Akise," Mao remarked, a smile gracing her lips.

"You can say that again," Hinata replied.

Wiping her face with a wet fluffy white towel, her smile widened. That smile of Mao's wherein her eyes crinkle as she smiles," We're very obliged to Akise.

"Yeah," Yuno hummed, dipping further into the warm water, closing her eyes in contentment. Akise was right, this was a great idea for a trip after all. They needed a break from all this things going on back at the city. Maybe this will help her clear her mind.

Hinata lets out a contented sigh," We can even eat all the crabs we want at dinner."

Was it her or that she really did saw a flash from the corner of her eyes? A flash somehow nearby Mao. It was fleeting that it looked like it wasn't there at all but she could've sworn she saw a flash under the water.

And it turns out she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Huh?"Hinata's expression converted into that of befuddlement as she turned her head to Mao who was smiling innocently, too innocently, Yuno mused.

"Is something wrong?" The smile was still plastered on Mao's face and Yuno could've sworn that it slightly widened and more impish.

"I thought I saw a flash in the water."

Yuno sighed inwardly; she got a feeling she knew where this was headed.

"It's just your imagination," Mao replied brightly in a somehow suspicious way.

Hinata chuckled slightly and managed a smile," It must be. It's not like you can use electronics in a…"

Hinata was cut off with an oh so painfully obvious flash that was hard to miss. Plus the clicking was sound was another give away. And throughout this Mao was still smiling innocently and lightheartedly.

The brunette's expression contorted into an irritated one. Her brows crease as she narrow her eyes at her purple haired friend, her lips set into a thin line. Hinata abruptly stood up, splashing water at the action.

"There was a flash!"

Mao instantly placed her hands on the brunette's rather sizable bust. Yuno, being the spectator, can't help but sweatdrop.

Mao shrieks in a somehow shrill way," That's unladylike, Hinata."

"Something did flash!" Hinata clenches her fists.

And yet Mao was still smiling. Probably finding pleasure in this.

"What is it? What did you do?"

All of a sudden a crimson colored liquid trickled down Mao's nose and of course the other girls noticed this.

Hinata gives Mao a surprised look," Mao, your nose is bleeding."

Hinata deadpanned, noticing the hands groping her chest area and an orange flip phone in one hand to go along with it," Oh hell no…"

"My phone… right?"

" **Obviously! And why the hell did you bring a cell phone here in the first place?!"**

" **It's for emergencies."**

" **Hinata, you can't blame Mao for it. You're practically filled out!"**

Yuno who was the amused spectator finally decided to speak up.

" **Yuno, not you too. Speak for yourself, you're practically popping out too. Mao, hand it over!"**

There was a series of shrieking and struggling (probably a tug of war too).

" **Give it to me!"**

" **Hinata, that's lewd!"**

" **You're one to talk!"**

 **Another series of squeal from all three girls.**

" **Guys!"**

" **Yuno, watch it!"**

The screams of said continued to ring out through the whole place. A certain silver haired boy who heard it from the male's bath just smiled, ran a hand through his wet silver locks, and pushed back his hair with a sigh. He chuckled at his friends and girlfriends usual yet weird antic. Girls… do they even have an idea that the whole estate can practically hear them?

* * *

"Trams?" Mao questioned, looking at Akise in puzzlement.

"Yeah, and they say you can see the whole town from them," Akise replied, not even bothering to look up from his notebook. He was scribbling in a small leather bound notebook that Yuno had often seen Akise with.

They were currently having their dinner and everyone was delighted with the all you can eat buffet served at the hotel. They were serving crabs which everyone absolutely loved. Could this get even better?

"That's kind of lame," Hinata commented casually.

Yuno smiled, picking on her food," I think it's a good idea, Aki."

Taking a bite of her food and smiling in satisfaction, Hinata adds," But since we came all the way here, I guess it's fine."

"I got us a whole bunch of crabs!" Kousaka appeared, bringing a plate full of crabs and smiling his signature smile.

"You're embarrassing us," Hinata remarked.

The pink haired girl giggled at this, giggling to her hand.

"Why did he have to come along?" Mao asked to no one in particular, pouting.

"Well I had an extra pass, so why not?" Akise chuckled, still writing in that notebook of his, and not even looking up as he speaks.

"But…" Mao whined.

"What are you writing there, Boy detective? Is that your diary?" Hinata asked. The notebook finally caught her attention.

Closing the leather bound notebook, Akise looks up at them," I guess."

"Doesn't Yuno have something like that in her phone too?" Mao tilts her head at Yuno.

"Uh… yeah," Yuno answers timidly.

Hinata chuckles," You guys really are a couple. How many similarities could you guys even have? Even when it comes to a diary."

"Diary…" Yuno said quietly. Somehow she was flooded with nostalgia and that feeling again. Her expression softens. No, she reminds, she won't be having those today. Not today. Mustering up a smile she looks up to be met with Akise's questioning gaze. She smiled to wordlessly assure him that everything was okay.

* * *

The wind softly whispered against the trees and Yuno pulled her pink jacket closer as the cold wind started its assault on her. The sound of twigs and leaves breaking and crunching under her feet somehow echoes as she trudged through that place. The waning gibbous moon lingered tenuously in the night sky, bestowing its dim light upon the land, myriad stars dotted the black inky canopy. The trees continued swaying and rustling as she continued in her steps. After dinner she had decided that she wanted to go out for some fresh air so with her fluffy pink jacket in tow she ventured outside. The hotel they were in was actually located near a forest.

Her thoughts were invaded by what happened earlier. _Diary_ … Somehow there was something in that word that triggered something in her. She remembered her diary, the one she had in her phone, she had that as long as she can remember. She doesn't when she started having that diary, it was just there all along and somehow it became part of her life routines.

She was so caught up with her train of thoughts that she wasn't even aware she was already trudging deeper into the forest. She snapped out of her thoughts when she the wind blew past her, giving off a whispering sound, thin and sickly. Nearby she could hear a bat flying by, searching for its next prey. The odor of wood is stronger than ever. Deep shadows casted by the trees seemed to swirl at her feet. If it was cold before it certain have gotten chillier. She tugged and pulled at her jacket more. A cloud rolled by, covering the barely half illuminated moon.

Then it hit her and certainly hit her hard, she realized the predicament she had gotten herself in.

 _ **She was lost.**_

" _How could've I been so stupid?"_ Cursing under her breath, she felt like slapping herself across her face real hard.

She looked back to where she'd come from and there were only trees there, nothing but trees, no sign of any lights from the hotel.

She let out a sigh. _Well might as well try._

So she trudged back to the direction of where she'd come from and hoped, prayed to the heavens and to any god out there to help her find her way back.

30 minutes (she was assuming it was but it felt like eternity for her) and a sore foot after there was still no sign of the hotel and nothing but a sanctuary of trees. Looks like someone up there really disliked her. Sighing, she sat down on the forest floor but more like falling on her butt than sitting down.

She got herself into this situation for some petty reason as some fresh air. Yup, the air was fresh alright but also chilly and because of that she could probably get hypothermia due to too much _**'fresh air'**_. And if she thought she couldn't get more idiotic, she also managed to bring a light jacket which can't give her enough protection from the cold. She was mentally kicking herself for everything she's done.

'Aki would probably be looking for you.'

A positive voice in her head said.

Yes, Akise would be looking for her. Being the observative person he is he probably noticed it by now or maybe a minute ago. However Akise Aru noticing it and looking for her would mean getting him worried and perturbed about it. Even if he doesn't really show it a lot, Yuno knows he would be.

'Great going, Yuno.'

A sarcastic voice in the corner of her mind said.

Here she was, lost in a forest, with a sore foot, nothing but a light jacket and was having an inner battle/ conversation with herself. Great! Just great!

For a second she thought she heard a crunching sound. Not just any crunching sound, it was like the sound of her steps as she trudged on twigs and dead leaves a while ago. She instantly turns alert, squinting her eyes to the direction of where the she assumed the sound was coming from. Then there it was again, the crunching steps sound. Somehow she gets the feeling that she wasn't quite alone. She looks around her for something to protect herself. No such luck, there wasn't any. She hopes, wishes, prays that it wasn't something or someone dangerous. A silhouette of a person comes into view and Yuno automatically jumps to her feet, biting her lips, muscles tensed. Her eyes widened…

"A-Amano-san?" She blinked once and then twice, tilting her head, her muscles relaxed.

"Gasai-san?" The ebony haired teen eyed hair in utter confusion, giving her an incredulous look.

"What are you doing here, Amano-san?" Yuno questioned, looking at the boy who looked as confused as she is.

"I could ask the same to you, Gasai-san."

"I'm," She fiddled with the hem of her jacket, finding it interesting now more than ever, a pink hue dusting her cheeks, "lost."

Yukiteru gave a half-hearted chuckle," So I wasn't the only one."

The pink haired girl's head instantly snapped up upon hearing him say those, "You're lost too?"

He nodded sheepishly," I'm sure Moe noticed it by now and is probably looking for me. Oh boy, I'm never gonna hear the end of it."

Yuno giggled," Same here. Akise would probably bombard me with questions and would keep me close from now on. He's probably searching right now."

She sat back down at the ground, patting the spot next to her in an indication of inviting him. He smiled sheepishly before slowly sitting next to her, embarrassed and uncertain of how to act with a female he doesn't particularly know that much.

Somehow her chest felt strange, her heartstrings were tugging in a funny and she found her heart beating and racing a mile a minute and she found the forest floor the most interesting thing in the whole wide world at that moment.

"So tell me, what got you into this predicament?" Yuno questioned when he was seated comfortably next to her.

"I needed some fresh air and a night stroll. You?"

Yuno giggled sheepishly," Same here."

* * *

Akise burst into the room, not even bothering to knock which was unusual of the usually sophisticated boy. He was panting and his brows were furrowed, face contorted into a troubled expression.

"Yuno's missing," He breathed.

Hinata and Mao gasped, eyes wide, face slack.

"Last I checked, she said she was just taking a stroll," Hinata replied.

"Yeah, she said she needed some fresh air," Mao added.

"Well it's been three hours and she hasn't returned yet. I know Yuno, she doesn't take that long for a night stroll. She gets cold easily and even more with the thin light jacket she was wearing," Akise ran a hand through his hair, an indication of him getting antsy and increasingly worried.

And as if on cue both girls jumped out of bed and grabbed their jacket from the hooks nearby.

"Then let's go search for her," Hinata said, adjusting her purple jacket.

"On it. Kousaka's waiting at the lobby for us."

When they arrived at the lobby Kousaka was indeed already there. However that wasn't what caught their attention, by the desk stood a bespectacled girl with taupe hair having a somewhat heated conversation with the staff at the desk. They recognized her, she was from their school, a class representative at the next class. She was obviously upset but was trying her best to control it.

"My boyfriend's out there! Can't you at least spare one of the staff to help me search for him?!" Tears started welling up at the corner of Mao's eyes, gripping the edge of the desk with so much force her knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but we can't let you go out there alone at this kind of hour and all staffs are busy right now," The blond lady by the desk tried to reason with the upset girl but to no avail.

The brunette looked like she was about to cry but then she felt a hand on shoulder. She turned to be met with a sigh of a silver haired boy. She recognized this boy, he was that boy detective from the next close, not to mention campus heartthrob all the girls from her class kept talking about.

"Wakaba-san, right?" He smiled at her.

She nodded her head slightly.

"I believe we can help you."

* * *

Yuno shivered, pulling her jacket closer, and cursing herself for not bringing a thicker jacket. This eventually didn't go unnoticed by the brunette sitting next to her. He fidgeted before deciding to speak up but eventually decided he didn't trust his voice so he took of his jacket and shoved it to her direction.

Yuno gives him confused look, tilting her head in a cute way, looking at him with those warm thulian eyes.

"T-take it," He managed to say, averting his gaze from hers, trying to hide his flustered expression. He never knew how to act around girls, except for Moe though but he used to be painfully awkward around Moe at first," You n-need it more than I do."

She nodded and smiled lightheartedly which only made the boy more flustered as she took the jacket from his hands. It's a good thing he was wearing a shirt with long sleeves under his jacket so it was still warm enough for him.

"Thank you," She beamed brightly. She draped the jacket in front of her torso, like a makeshift blanket, bringing her legs up to her chest and hugging it. His sandalwood scent caressed her senses. She blew air into her cold hands and tried rubbing them.

"I get cold easily."

Yukiteru looked at the pink haired girl who seemed like she was starting a conversation.

"I get cold easily and I don't really always have a jacket on me. But Akise's always there though. I actually like it when people offer me their jacket," Yuno added.

"I don't mind the cold though. Me and Moe would rather be too cold than too hot," Yukiteru smiled as he traced imaginary circles on the ground.

Yuno somehow felt her chest tighten at the mention of his girlfriend and the image of the boy with another girl.

Yukiteru leaned, his arms supporting him with his hands planted on the ground, he faced the sky," Aren't the stars beautiful?"

Yuno mimicked his actions and that feeling struck her again.

' _We'll go see the stars together_.'

Her gaze lingered on the boy who was busy marveling at the night sky, "Yeah…"

"But I think the moon's more interesting though," Yuno hugged her knees closer, a distant look on her face.

Yukiteru perked up at this," The moon?"

"Hmm," She hummed in agreement and looked up at the moon, bringing a hand above as if reaching for the moon," It has a bright half and a dark half, just like people."

She looked back at Yukiteru and smiled genuinely. Yukiteru can't help be in awe at the way she smiles.

Then all of a sudden they heard shouting and calling. They instantly looked away from each other and quickly got to their feet. To their utter relief their familiar people pop into their line of vision, bringing flashlights.

"Yuki!" Moe instantly jumped to hug Yukiteru, taking him by surprise, slightly getting the wind knocked out of him. He eventually wrapped his arms around her figure," Oh I was so worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry, Moe," He gave her an apologetic look.

Moe pulled back and booped him on the head," Just don't do that again, alright? I swear you'll be the end of me someday."

Somehow seeing the sight in front of her made Yuno's chest tighten and twist in a very uncomfortable way. The urge to look away was stronger than ever.

"Yuno?" A smooth voice snapped her out of her stupor.

Looking up she was met with the sight of Akise with a worried look on his face. She bit her lip and drooped her head in guilt and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled.

She heard him walked over to her and felt him ruffle her carnation pink locks. He tilted her chin to make her meet his gaze," It's not your fault, okay? None of it is your fault."

Her expression softened and she abruptly hugged him, burying her face on his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head against his chest.

Akise pulled back and smiled at her," Let's go back, alright? Before you get hypothermia."

Yuno hummed in agreement while nodding her head. When he turned his back she can't help but glance from the corner of her eyes at happy couple a few feet from her.

Unbeknownst to her, the brown jacket she draped on her torso didn't go unnoticed by a certain silver haired boy.

* * *

The fiery ball in the sky was radiating its warm golden light over the mountain. The land was practically glowing under its morning warmth and the dew was still plainly visible on all the blades of grass. Spears of oregold-yellow beams splashed onto the floor. Fluffy cotton-like clouds drifted across the blue sky. The group of friends were already up and riding the tram. The view was amazing, and just like Akise said you can definitely see the whole town from way up there. But one person was somehow detached from the rest who was feeling refreshed and exhilarated. All throughout the morning Yuno looked like she was in her own bubble, she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even bother with the view or anything else.

Akise sighed. And he thought this trip was a good idea for them.

 **.**

 **.**

' _We'll go see the stars together.'_

What did Yukiteru Amano have to do with the dreams she was having. Yes, true, he was in some of her dreams or maybe he looked like the guy in the dreams that continuously keep plaguing her sleep. But last night…

That feeling was stronger than ever. The feeling of missing someone, nostalgia, melancholy… And when she saw those two together… What was that?

* * *

 **AN: I WAS COLD WHILE I WAS TYPING THIS… LITERALLY. SO THERE WE HAVE IT. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? AND *DUN* *DUN* YUKITERU CAME BACK INTO THE PICTURE, HOW'D YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT?**


	9. FATE?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki_**

Her consciousness swirled into the dreams that had been plaguing her sleep ever since, tossing and turning in her bed. But then all things must come to an end, as they say. The loud obnoxious sound of her alarm clock cut through the turmoil of her slumber and eased her back to the land of the living. She automatically shot up from her bed, eyes shot open. Realizing she was at home, in her bedroom, she lets out a solemn sigh, placing a hand on her face.

' _That dream again…'_

Realizing her alarm clock was still ringing, she shut it off with a sigh, eventually sinking back into bed. Then she saw the time displayed on the screen of the alarm clock and hastily scrambled off of her bed and ending up falling to the floor in heap, feet tangled with her blanket.

' _I'm going to be late..!'_

After hurriedly taking a bath, brushing teeth, and throwing in her uniform, with a toast clamped in her mouth she said her goodbyes and went on her way. From a distance she could see Hinata and Mao waving over to her.

"Hey, you're late, Yuno-cchi," Hinata was grinning at her while waving her hand.

"C'mon, c'mon," Mao smiled, clutching her school bag in her dainty hands.

"Sorry Hinata, Mao-chan," Yuno gave them an apologetic smile, running over to them.

"We'll I'm fine but… Tardies go straight on the record for honor students, you know?"Hinata smiled.

"Th-that's right, Gasai-san," Was it her or it's just that Mao was looking in another direction and by other direction meant Hinata busts," It'd be nice if we could bounce earlier before our grades start to sag."

Hinata gave Mao an incredulous look while Yuno merely looked at the purple haired girl.

"Why were you looking at me when you said that, Mao?" Hinata brought her arms in front of her to protect her from Mao who was giggling suggestively.

Yuno smiled. That was their usual morning ritual.

"Those two being so noisy first thing in the morning," Yuno looked to her side to see Kousaka running late, eyeing said girls behind her.

"Ahh good morning, Kousaka!" Yuno smiled lightheartedly.

"Mornin'," Kousaka replied curtly.

"What, you're running late too?" Hinata asked, looking over at Kousaka. Her and Mao shot said boy a questioning look.

"I'm different from you, idiot. I had morning practice!" Kousaka practically scowled at the two. He slightly raised his foot, revealing a sparkly new orange rubber shoes and spoke smugly," Look at them move! Dazzling, right?"

Both Hinata and Mao arched their brows to their hairline. Then before Kousaka knew it the two girls were already stepping and stomping on his brand new shoes, laughing and grinning evilly as they did so.

"Stop! Stop it! What the hell are you doing? Don't step on them!" Kousaka screamed helplessly as Hinata and Mao continued their assaults on his precious new pair of shoes.

Yuno giggled. It may sound ironic but this was another ordinary sight to her.

Then all of a sudden Hinata blinked, her gaze landing on Yuno," Huh? Where's Akise, Yuno-cchi? Don't he always walk with you every morning?"

"Uh… something probably came up," Yuno replied uneasily. Yes, aside from the usual dreams, that was the one thing nagging at the back of her mind that morning. Why wasn't Akise there? He should've been up and standing by her door with that smile of his and greeting her or in her living room, sitting with a 'good morning' or 'Slept well?' and a smile. Was he alright? Maybe something happened? She was worried about him. Last time she saw him (which was just lately) he seemed fine to her. Maybe he suddenly came up with a fever? A cold? Nope, she knew Akise was barely gets sick (That one time was unexpected though).

* * *

Yuno gazed out the clear sliding window solemnly with her cheek propped on the palm of her hand. There were only a handful of students inside the classroom, others had already left as soon as the bell for lunch rang and others stayed behind to pack their things before heading out. Hinata had asked her to eat lunch with them (as usual) but she politely declined, saying she wasn't hungry and had something else to do. Honestly, she actually didn't have something else to do rather than stare listlessly outside the window which she'd been doing for a long time that day. She just didn't feel like eating… or doing something in particular. From where she was regarding she could see students pouring out to have their lunch or simply wanting to be free from the restrictions of their classrooms. There were a myriad of students walking with their friends and having fun about. However two particular people caught her thulian gaze, they stood out in a sea of nameless faces and cacophony of noises, a particular couple to be specific. She recognized said pair well enough. Yukiteru Amano and Moe Wakaba… Moe was ruffling Yukiteru's hair while laughing and he was pouting playfully at her yet it was pretty obvious that he was containing the laughter that was about to erupt from him. They looked they were having fun. They looked happy. They looked so in love.

The last thought made her felt like there was something constricting at her chest. Her gaze involuntarily fell on the seat in front of her without her knowing she was already doing the action.

' _Akise…'_

 _Yuno was perch on the edge of the small cliff that overlooked all of Sakurami City, her feet dangling by the railings meant to keep people from falling to their disastrous deaths. She was cheerfully kicking of her feet in the air like a little girl._

" _Yuno, be careful," Akise smiled thoughtfully at Yuno. He was standing and leaning on the railings, facing the impressive view Sakurami City had to offer._

" _Don't worry, Aki, I won't fall off," Yuno giggled, not even looking up at Akise from where she was," Hey Akise, do you believe in fate?"_

 _Akise processed what Yuno had asked him and thought of an answer before opening his mouth to speak," No, not really."_

 _Yuno stopped what she was doing and got on her feet, patting off imaginary dusts from her knee-length faded denim. She walked over to Akise and held both his hands gingerly. Akise thought her soft hands felt warm and comforting._

" _They said an invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break," She smiled genuinely at him, pearly whites flashing in the slightly dim light of the afternoon, pulled back her hand revealing a tiny red ribbon she had tied to his pink and hers. When had she done that? He didn't even notice her trying to tie something unto his digit. ," I believe in fate though, Akise, cause I believe fate brought us together. You could've arrived at the observatory at the wrong time that day, I could've been elsewhere, you could've been there the next day and not that day or maybe the day before. All I'm saying is I'm glad I met you."_

 _There was a pause that followed after. It wasn't an uncomfortable one though yet it hung and lingered around them._

 _Finally, Akise smirked," That's a little cliché, don't you think, Yuno?"_

 _Yuno glared feebly at him and puffed her cheeks in mild irritation, muttering,"_ _ **Jerk**_ _."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, smiling," Happy monthsary though."_

Yuno's expression softened at the memory.

Fate…

Is fate to blame for the state she was lately in?

Was her once peaceful life, the life she believed to be almost perfect, fated to be turned upside down?

 _ **Because you let it.**_

She inwardly gasped at the sudden and unexpected voice.

Perhaps she did. She was so caught up with her own problems and it started overshadowing the other things in her life, making her forget about the people she surrounds herself with.

She had been shallow.

Worst part is, she had never realized it until now.

* * *

Somewhere within Sakurami City a cellphone was vibrating inside the pocket of a certain albino, signaling the 10th miss call of the day. He was so caught up with the thrill of solving a new case that he never noticed nor even bothered to check his phone. He even skipped class for this case. He continued pedaling faster through the streets of Sakurami, oblivious to the fact that he had just received 10 missed calls, all from the same person.

* * *

She had found him that afternoon. After the bell rang, echoing throughout the hallways and classrooms and signaling their long-awaited dismissal she instantly and practically shot up from her seat, grabbing her things and dashing out to find a certain albino who had decided skipping class that day would be a good idea. She figured where he'd be, no, she knew he'd be there- the cliif, overlooking Sakurami City. Even if he never said it, she knew this place was like his little haven and he always did like the view from up here. She found him leaning his back on the railings, crossing his arms, his bike was parked next to him. He didn't see her coming since he was so engrossed in his thoughts.

"Ahhemm," She cleared her throat and that surely caught his attention, looking up at her and eventually cracking a small smile.

He knew he'd get an earful from Yuno. She always did hate it when he skipped even a single hour of class even though he already knew those things in class. But the case was so tempting, it was practically calling out to him. However instead of seeing the tell-tale enrage expression he saw something else, sadness?- and it made him question if the case was really worth it?

"Where were you?" He realized that the glaze in her eyes were out of worry and concern," I tried calling you several times but you wouldn't answer.

Involuntarily he reached into his pocket and before he knew it his cellphone was in his hand, gaze landing on the **15 Missed Calls From: Yuno.**

He felt something coil tightly in his stomach and he knew it was guilt, slithering into his system.

"You never noticed until now?" She asked with a slight edge in her tone.

Her questioning made him cringe inwardly on the inside. He felt stupid now. And not to mention guilty, definitely guilty.

"Yuno-"

"Where we you?" She asked sternly.

He let out a sigh, no point lying right now," I was out solving cases."

"And you never even told me in the first place."

"I knew you would disapprove," He replied solemnly.

She walked over to where he was. Her firm expression softened," So you weren't upset at me or anything?"

He was taken aback by what she had asked him and instantly replied," Of course not, I don't have any reason to be upset with you."

"I just thought you were or maybe something bad had happened to you. You weren't answering your phone," She was unconsciously clenching her fist.

He placed his hands on her shoulders," Look, Yuno," He tilted his chin up to make her meet his gaze," I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry that I made you worry. I'm sorry for not answering your calls."

She shook her head," No, I'm sorry for overreacting."

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. His senses are suddenly assaulted with her cherry blossom scent as he nestled his face into her carnation hair.

"You made me really worried, you idiot," She spoke against his chest. There was no sign of any rage in her voice and it was just one of her ways of telling him she cared about him more than he thought.

Akise chuckled slightly, his chest rumbling at the action," I said I was sorry already."

Yuno pulled back first and something red caught his attention. A red ribbon was tied to his pinky and hers too. Again, how had she done that without him noticing let alone sensing it? He chuckled inwardly at this.

He lifted a brow playfully, bring up the finger with a ribbon attached to it," So I'm guessing you're gonna start gushing on about the red string of fate and how two people are connected?"

"No," She shook her head," No, just about how this means I'm keeping you close by from now on."

 **AN: THANKS FOR READING. I'D APPRECIATE ANY REVIEWS. I PROBABLY CAN'T UPDATE AS MUCH ANYMORE SINCE I HAVE PRACTICE TO TEND TO. SO HOW WAS IT?**


	10. Vivid Red

_**Disclaimer: Trust me I really do wish I own Mirai Nikki but sadly I don't.**_

 _ **YEEEY..! WE FINALLY REACHED TWO DIGITS! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU**_

 _No I'm never gonna leave you darling_

 _No I'm never gonna go regardless_

 _Everything inside of me is living in your heartbeat_

 _Even when all the lights are fading_

 _Even then if your hope was shaking_

 _I'm here holding on_

 _-Ever Enough (A Rocket to the Moon)_

She felt adrenaline coursing intensely in her veins; her entire being overcame with bloodlust. The knife felt cold against her skin as she tightened her hold on it, ready to strike her prey, her flip phone clutched securely in her other hand.

Her gaze landed on her prey, locking her gaze with familiar cerise colored eyes. Akise Aru was standing a few feet across her, steel clasped on one hand, ready to pounce on her at any given minute…

The next thing she knows she's on her feet, slashing the knife to his direction…

The scene shifted, getting blurry, figures swirling and turning until the next thing she knew she's pinned under Akise, his legs straddling her firmly and holding her in place, a strong hand on her neck, choking and suffocating her thus making her let out some croaky sounds as she struggles to speak. She was holding a knife, gleaming under the light of the early morn, pointed at Akise's face but he was holding her hand effortlessly, preventing her from stabbing that smug face of his and killing him.

Everything turns blurry and the only thing she could make out however was blood. Vivid dark red splattered everywhere, the metallic scent hung heavy on the atmosphere around her. She was standing on a pool of crimson liquid. She could feel the substance on her arms, on her left cheek, her jaws, her neck and hands, definitely her hands. It felt thick and tingly against her porcelain like skin.

"NOOOO!" Yuno shot up from bed, her eyes flew open, and heart pounding erratically. She was gasping, trying to catch her breath, and sweating profusely. Her hands clutching the sheets tightly as if to convince herself that she was awake and it was just a dream.

It was just a dream, she reminded herself, clutching her chest, heart beating a mile a minute.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

A _**dream**_.

 _ **A nightmare.**_

But…

Akise…

A sob escaped her lips and she automatically brought a hand on it, trying to block off the noise. She was trying desperately to stop the dam of emotions, squeezing her eyes shut, willing the memories away (Oh, only if she can).

Akise's eyes. She could never forget them. It was gleaming with bloodlust and his whole being was radiating off a killing intent. His brows were furrowed in determination… determination to kill her. She had never saw Akise like that before. It was as if nothing mattered to him but killing his opponent which was unfortunately her. Somehow it made her scared.

 _Akise would never kill and he wouldn't even dare think of it_ , she chided herself.

But it all seemed so real. The anger, the disgust, the determination, the bloodlust, the killing intent (on his face) seemed all so real.

And what about her?

She was feeling bloodlust too, even greater than Akise's. She actually felt like she wanted nothing more in the world but to kill him. She felt hatred and anger towards him as if even the sight of him infuriates her. She wanted to impale the knife deep into him. She wanted to hear his cry of anguish as she digs the knife deep into his delicate pale skin. She wanted to see the defeated look on his face before he takes his dying breath.

 _ **No**_

She could never dare of doing or even feeling those about her Aki.

She stared at her hands, her clean, blood-free hands.

 _Could she?_

She doesn't want to hurt him, never ever ever.

Another sob escaped her lips but this time however she brought her hands to her head. Clutching her head, she shook her head as if it could help get rid of the horrid memories and images.

"Stop it," She breathed.

"I don't want to hurt you," She gasped. And she wondered who she's convincing because if she'd be honest with herself the person she wanted to convince more than anyone else was herself.

"I'm sorry," She said under her ragged breath, repeating it like a mantra while rocking herself back and forth as tears gradually collects in her eyes.

She got a feeling that she could never look at Akise the same way ever again.

* * *

"-no, Yuno."

"Huh?" Yuno blinked, breaking away from her daze.

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a moment there," Akise smiled yet there was a concerned glint in his eyes. He reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she momentarily flinched. It was a quick action and it looked like it wasn't there in the first place but Akise saw it. She looked… afraid?

Yuno tugged out a stubborn strand of carnation pink locks, pushing it behind an ear, averting her eyes from Akise's scrutinizing gaze" I'm okay, Akise. Just thinking."

She mustered a fake smile that didn't even reach her eyes. She knew he saw through it but decided not to prod her anymore.

She feigned a wince and booped herself in the head," Ah! I just remembered I had something to do. How silly of me! Well then bye Akise!"

Without even waiting for his response she dashed away, leaving a confused and somehow troubled Akise behind. She didn't even know she was already running. The only thing on her mind was to get far away, away from that place, away from…

 _ **Him**_

' _No! Stop that!_ _ **T**_ _his isn't Akise's fault. He didn't choose to be in that horrid dream. He didn't choose to appear like that in said dream.'_

She berated herself as she shook her head from all those evil thoughts.

' _This is all your fault! You can't even solve your own problem, you just keep running away from it. That's what you're only good at, running away!'_

Then all of a sudden she felt herself bump into something- or rather someone, causing her to fall on her butt as she heard the other person let out a surprise yelp.

Her eyes burned and she figured they looked glassy right now (the hell she cares!) as she let out a sniffle like she was about to cry, placing the back of her hand on her lips.

Running away, that's what she'd been doing all this time…

But then her dilemmas keep haunting her and chasing her till she gets caught up in this web of truths and untruths, disrupting the peace and stability she once called her life. Now it's just one big mess and now even her relationship with Akise is being put to test.

"Are you alri- Gasai-san?"

She knew that voice. She couldn't be mistaken- she slowly looked up to see Yukiteru Amano, regarding her with those nostalgic blue eyes that seemed more radiant than ever under the bright rays of the sun.

"What happened? Are you alright?" His eyes scanned her, looking for any signs of injury or scrapes.

She smiled. He cares, she thought. She shook her head slightly and opened her mouth to speak," No, I'm okay, Amano-kun. Thanks for asking."

He offered his hand and she deliberately took it with a smile. Once she was on her feet she thanked him again.

"It's nothing," Yukiteru sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck," I'm always ready to help a friend in need."

She smiled at the flustered boy.

"If you don't mind me asking, Gasai-san, is something wrong?" The brunette reluctantly asked. He felt as if there was this strong force that kept him from looking the pink haired girl in the eyes but in reality he knew it was just his shyness and awkwardness around girls.

Yuno blinked once then tilted her head, placing a finger on a pouty lip," What makes you say that, Amano-kun?"

Yukiteru automatically flinched and ended up getting flustered and stumbling in his words. He mentally kicked himself for making a fool out of himself in front of a girl, especially _**the**_ Yuno Gasai," Y-You looked like you were about to cry."

As soon as the words escaped his lips he instantly regretted saying them. He was mentally wishing that the ground would just swallow him whole right then and there to save him from further embarrassment. He slowly looked up, expecting Yuno to give him a negative reaction or something but it never did come.

Yuno's expression softened, her eyes looked as if it was glazed. Her smile was reduced to a small solemn one.

"Oh is that so?" Her voice was quiet like the calm before the storm. She faked a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and rubbed the back of her head," Hahaha maybe it's just the stress from school finally catching up with me."

Her so called laugh sounded fake and empty that it actually almost scared Yukiteru. He knew the smile was fake and he knew somewhere deep inside she was feeling sad and troubled.

"Gasai-san…"

"I'm okay, really, Amano-kun. No need to worry," She slightly waved her hands in front of her, gesturing him to just dismiss it.

"Is this about Akise-kun?"

"…"

"Gasai-san-"

"Nothing's wrong with him or us. He's fine. We're fine. Everything's just perfect. Doesn't it look like everything's perfect? We're not having fights or any disagreements. Everything's well, alright? Right?" Yuno actually sounded like she was convincing herself more than him. After saying those, she ran a hand through her hair and exhaled rather loudly, sporting the most defeated look anyone could muster. At least the 'fight' part wasn't a lie. Who was she kidding? Everything was _**not**_ perfect. Everything was going downhill. Everything's a mess, a pile of dilemmas, jumbled one after another.

She felt Yukiteru lay a comforting hand on her shoulder which automatically made her look up.

"Whatever's bothering you don't let it eat you up so much," He smiled, expression softened. Yuno found the smile soothing and felt herself ease up.

She smiled back and placed a hand on his hand that was on her shoulder," Thanks, Amano-kun. I appreciate it."

The atmosphere however was cut short by an abrupt blush coming from a sudden flustered Yukiteru Amano," N-no problem. I'm always glad I could help."

"Umm… Gasai-san?"

"Yes, Amano-kun?" Yuno perked up (in an adorable way) upon hearing her name.

Yukiteru was averting his gaze from hers with a slight pink hue dusting his cheeks," If you ever need someone to talk to… I-I'm always."

Because try as he might he couldn't quite ignore the nagging feeling inside of him that somehow practically screams at him that Yuno Gasai is not just a typical school mate of his, somehow there's that subtle connection.

Yuno instantly lit up and beamed brightly at him, pearly whites glowing in the bright light of the noon," How nice of you, Amano-kun. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

And from then on the conversation went smoothly with the occasional radiant smiles from Yuno and blushes from Yukiteru. However Yukiteru somehow stuttered and blushed less. They found a nearby bench to sit on. They talked about school. They talked about life. They talked about how Sasaki-sensei had been giving them workloads and homeworks non-stop to which Yukiteru muttered 'slave driver' causing Yuno to laugh. They talked about the latest happenings in school. They talked about the upcoming exams. They talked about everything except the two people that _**held**_ the object of their affection.

All good things must come to an end, as the saying goes. They bid each other goodbye to return to each of their respective classes.

"Thanks, Amano-kun, I had fun," The pink haired girl smiled, bowing her head slightly in gratitude.

"And thank you too, Gasai-san. Do you want me to walk you to your classroom?"

Yuno waved her hand, indicating him to dismiss it," No, it's okay. I can manage."

"You sure?"

"Yes, thanks for insisting anyways," Yuno said before saying goodbye and waving her hand then skipping along to go back to her own classroom.

Classes resumed no sooner and everything went well, except the fact that there's an empty seat in front of her collecting dusts. She narrowed her eyes when she saw this and she was soon informed that Akise had went out to go do something "important." She knew he was out playing detective again. Won't that guy ever listen? No matter how she go on and on about how she disapproves of him skipping class just to play his games that guy still keeps doing it. He'd been behaving these past few months but lately his bad habit seemed to come back from the grave. Perhaps old habits really do die hard.

However after they were dismissed and she was already exiting the school she saw him, waiting for her across the street. She carefully crossed the street to go and approach him.

"Akise," She called with a smile.

"Yuno," He returned the smile with one of his own.

And as their usual routine goes, Akise walked her home after that. Silence followed and reigned over them after the exchange. The silence was none too comfortable and it was oozing of awkwardness. Yuno who usually started the conversations was silent and was staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Everytime she made a move to start a conversation images of her latest dream would flash through her mind and she finds herself shutting up, words stuck in her throat, forgotten in her mind and jumbled into disarray.

After dropping her off her house and bidding goodbye Akise left Yuno with her thoughts to herself and guilt nagging at her whole being, preventing her from ignoring it but there was also that one negative feeling lingering at the back of her mind- fear.

She felt herself tremble slightly. Clutching her head and sagging by the door. Why is she afraid? Just because of one pathetic dream?

 **Author's note: Sorry for the super duper late update. I had been having problems with school and the archery team which to my bad luck composed only of one person and that would be me. I was supposed to make this one long but then Writer's block got sooo bad and it prevented me from updating and making this.**


	11. Seeing Red

_**Disclaimer: I own a facebook page concerning Mirai Nikki, not Mirai Nikki itself.**_

Yuno was heading back to her classroom with a bright smile on her face that couldn't possibly falter. She just had another conversation with Yukiteru and they shared a good amount of laughs and jokes. She stopped mid-step when she heard two familiar voices inside the room, one feminine and the other a smooth as velvet. Her gaze soon caught sight of Akise and... Moe Wakaba? Said bright smile did falter and a slight frown made its way across her face. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be in another class. And it was just the two of them inside the room, standing by the window.

Thinking fast, Yuno automatically hid behind the doorway, peeking carefully and quietly to see what they were doing. Akise was leaning on a table, facing Mao with his arms crossed and a thoughtful look on his face. Mao on the other hand was sitting on a table and somehow there was a trace of solemnest etched on her face. They were talking but Yuno couldn't hear what it was about, it looked personal though.

After a minute or two Mao brought her hands up to her face as if shielding it away from the harsh reality of life. What she saw next made something stir inside of her, Akise brought a hand to her back and comforted her, muttering something that Yuno couldn't hear.

And so she left.

She couldn't find it in her to stand in there and keep gaping at the sight. And she couldn't find it in her to get mad at the albino. She kept walking but before she knew it, she was already running and not bothering to look at where she was going. Her mind kept playing the scene she just witnessed.

 _ **He didn't even sense you were there!**_

 _ **He always does!**_

 _ **Probably too busy with that girl**_ , a part of her mind scoffed.

No sooner she suddenly finds herself colliding into someone's chest, her nose abruptly assaulted by the familiar scent and warmth.

"G-Gasai-san?"

She looked up with watery eyes while biting her lips to stop it from trembling.

"Amano-kun..!" She took him by surprise when she suddenly wrapped her petite arms around him.

Yukiteru stared wide-eyed at the pink haired girl in his arms," W-what happened?"

She didn't say anything at first, just stayed there, embracing him," Just... Please... Just let me do this... I-I need this."

He kept quiet, nodded and found himself suddenly hugging her back, slowly and hesitantly wrapping his arms around her.

He knew this was wrong. (But something inside of him was demanding and begging he comforts this girl and rid her of her distress) What would Moe feel when she'd see this? Moe... Somehow Moe had been feeling distant lately. Sure, she was there but her mind seemed far away.

She felt Yuno shift in his arms and pull back.

"Thank you for being here, Amano-kun," She flashed him a smile, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

She would never cry in front of anyone. She wouldn't cry that day and the next day, she didn't cry either. Said next day was the weekend and as the routine goes, Akise was supposed to take her out. They went out for lunch at a family restaurant they usually frequent in.

She was spacing out... again when she heard Akise call her and passed her something. She was unconsciously accepting that something but when she came back to her senses and her gaze landed on the liquid inside the glass...

Red...

 **Blood**

 _... the only thing she could make out however was_ _ **blood**_ _. Vivid dark red splattered everywhere, the metallic scent hung heavy on the atmosphere around her. She was standing on a pool of crimson liquid. She could feel the substance on her arms, on her left cheek, her jaws, her neck and hands, definitely her hands. It felt thick and tingly against her porcelain like skin._

She quickly dropped it, a scream threatened to erupt from her throat but it took everything she had to contain it.

The glass was dropped on the table, red spilling and a bit of it splashed. It was a good thing the glass didn't break. All eyes were suddenly on the two of them and the atmosphere suddenly changed.

Akise being Akise smiled apologetically and apologized for the sudden disturbance. Everyone eventually returned to their business.

It was then that Yuno realized the red managed to splash on Akise's shirt, she, however, was very fortunate to be saved from such predicament.

Akise sighed," Yuno, what did the tomato juice ever do to you?"

Yuno forced a chuckle from her throat, ignoring the teasing tone from the albino," Hehe sorry."

"You got something right there," Akise chuckled and reached out to wipe something on my face. Probably a bit of the tomato juice managed to get to my face.

She knew what was coming next and tried her very best to stop it but she felt herself flinch when he wiped her face and prayed to whoever god out there and the high heavens that he didn't notice that.

Stupid dream kept playing on her head, preventing her from forgetting and getting rid of it.

' _Please leave me alone, leave us alone...'_

Even for a day, just a day, she wished that damn dream could just leave her alone, leave them alone.

"Well excuse me, I need to see what little I could do for my shirt," Akise gestured at the direction towards the Comfort Room and his shirt before standing up and heading towards the lavatory.

No sooner after Akise went to the lavatory a woman instantly took a seat on where Akise was sitting just awhile ago. She had silky ebony hair kept up in a formal bun, chocolate brown eyes warmed by age and wisdom, she looked like she was in her 30's, and she had a kind and tender smile on her lips accompanied by a soft expression.

"Kimiko-san," Yuno greeted. Kimiko was the owner of the restaurant, together with her husband Ryo. They were a nice and compassionate couple. They were always happy to welcome Akise and Yuno into their restaurant.

"Hello Yuno-chan."

"Umm... is there something wrong, Kimiko-san?" Yuno asked, puzzled.

"Funny, I should be asking you the same thing," The older woman replied," What's wrong, Yuno-chan?"

Yuno smiled half-heartedly and shook her head slightly," Nothing's wrong, Kimiko-san."

"Come on, Yuno. I can see that's something bothering you and it's clearly not 'nothing'. You can tell me. I'm always here, ready to lend my ears and hands," Kimiko smiled reassuringly at the younger female.

"..."

"Are you two having problems?"

Yuno's head instantly perked up, slightly looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Kimiko giggled at the girls' reaction which made Yuno blush," Judging by your reaction, I'll take that as a yes."

Yuno looked away and stubbornly muttered," What made you say that?"

"Well I saw how you interacted today. You looked like you were in a lion's den and looked like you wanted to stay as far away as possible. Akise on the other hand kept sneaking worried glances at you as if he was afraid if he even leaves his sight from you you'd disappear at any given moment. You were silent too, usually you'd be practically flooding with words to say and Akise would wryly tease you."

Yuno sighed hollowly and smiled bitterly," I'm really that transparent, huh?"

"No, you're not. I just simply know you all too well."

Yuno stared outside the window. She had a distant look on her face and if one would look well enough they could see some evidence of strain on her face.

"Look, whatever's bothering the two of you. Just don't let it destroy what you have. And if you have problems don't keep it bottled up to yourself; share, share it with each other. Perhaps you can't solve it by yourself but with each other. Just talk it out among yourselves," Kimiko smiled tenderly at her.

After that Kimiko left her alone with her thoughts but not before cleaning up the mess on the table and speaking," Remember, being distant in a relationship could end badly."

With a comforting pat on the younger female's shoulder and one last smile she padded over to where the kitchen was. Yuno's expression softened when she saw Ryo took Kimiko by surprise and hugged her from behind. Those two never fail to be loving and sweet. At those thoughts she suddenly felt a pang… of sadness? Of envy? Of solitude?

"Sorry for taking so long," Akise's return brought her out of her depressing trance.

"No, it's okay," Sha gave a tight-lipped smile.

* * *

That night a certain albino's sleep was interrupted by the shrill ring of his cellphone on his nightstand. He quickly shot up in bed and grab the still ringing flip phone nearby. Sleep instantly left him and color slightly drained from his already pale face when he was soon informed that a certain Yuno Gasai had gone missing in the middle of the night and they didn't know where else she could be. Without waiting for the girl's parents to hang up he automatically scrambled off the bed. Grab the nearest jacket and dashed downstairs. Still in his pajamas and indoor slippers he went out the door and disappeared into the night.

He soon found her curled up on a park bench, hugging her knees tightly her knuckles turned white, burying her face into her knee caps, and probably freezing to death.

"Yuno?"

Yuno's head perked up and upon seeing him her eyes widened, blanching.

Not even waiting for a response, he instantly dashed towards the girl and embraced her.

"Don't you ever do that again. Everyone was so worried about you. You scared me," He nestled his face on her carnation pink locks, letting her scent attack his senses just to convince himself that she was there and she was alright, safe and sound.

He felt her grip on him tighten and she buried her face to his chest," I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's alright now," Akise shushed while stroking her hair in a soothing way.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you," Yuno's voice was cracking and getting brittle as if she was at edge of crying but trying not to.

"Sshh, I know you would never hurt me."

"But... but the dream never stopped haunting me."

"It was just a dream, Yuno. Look at me," He placed his hands at the side of her face to make her look at him," It was just a dream. You're not going to hurt me. I'm perfectly fine, see?"

Yuno nodded, sniffing," We're not though."

Akise inwardly stiffened at this but eventually went back to his usual demeanour, smiling.

"You're getting comfortable with Amano-kun."

"I saw you yesterday with Wakaba-san."

"Are you angry?"

"No," She said firmly," No, I'm angry at myself. I'm angry at the world. I'm angry at everything. And perhaps I'm angry at her but not you."

Akise just smiled and looked at the night sky," She approached me. She said you were getting awfully close with her boyfriend, saying it looked like he'd rather spend his time with you than her. I told her I knew, I knew about how you'd meet up lately, how you'd spend time talking, laughing, joking around, I knew."

For a moment there Yuno felt as if she forgot how to breathe and she blanched.

"She asked me why I'm not doing anything about it. I could've asked her the same thing but I told her that you were in that phase again and I couldn't do anything about it, no, I shouldn't do anything about it. It was your life. I couldn't tell you how to live it. You make your own decisions, your own path. You were having problems and you were dealing with them with what you know, you think was right. You're old enough, smart enough to know what's wrong from right. As a boyfriend, yes, I should be jealous but as a bestfriend, no, I must understand you and look at everyone's side of the story."

She felt her eyes water but she would never cry in front of Akise. She smiled, genuine this time. Akise had always been like this; understanding, kind, and reasonable.

She wrapped her arms around him," I'm sorry for always being unfair to you and selfish."

"No," He shook his head," I'm sorry I'm not the best boyfriend and I'm not enough."

"Don't say that! You're the best and I couldn't even ask for more. You're not enough because you're more than enough. Having you is the best thing that could ever happen to someone. For all that it's worth, you're worth it and everything you'd done had been nothing but more than enough."

Akise smiled and ruffled her hair to which she pouted and huffed," You're really something, you know that?"

"No, you're really something, Aki. Cause even when my hope is wavering, when I get messed up and complicated, you're still there, still holding on to me."

Akise draped his jacket on her form and smiled," Let's get you out of here before you freeze to death."

Yuno pouted," Speak for yourself, I think you need the jacket more than me. You're still in you're pajamas. You could catch a cold, Akise Aru."

"Well it's not my fault I got so worried about you that I didn't even care about those matters anymore."

Yuno's expression softened," We could share."

And so they shared the jacket, the warmth as they made their way home.

* * *

"...Moe," Yukiteru finally decided to break the silence that had been reigning over them ever since he walked through her door and sat at that chair across her. The two cups of tea that Moe had prepared laid forgotten and cold on the mahogany table.

"Moe, what's wrong? I know something's bothering you. You've been distant lately."

"I've been distant? Me? You're the one drifting apart and getting awfully comfortable with that Star student Yuno Gasai," Moe said calmly, maybe too calmly that it scared him.

"She needed someone to talk to and who was I to deny her of that? She was having problems... with her relationship," Yukiteru reasoned.

Moe abruptly shot up from her seat, slamming her hands on the surface of the table," She was having problems about her relationship? How about us?! How about this relationship?! We're having problems of our own and you're not even trying to save it because you're too busy helping her with her problems. Didn't you ever think that it was unfair to her boyfriend, how Akise-kun would feel, how I would feel?"

"..."

Moe suddenly realized the words she spewed at the heat of the moment and sat back to her seat, more like fell back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that," Moe covered her face, she started sobbing," I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean you shouldn't h-help her. I just..."

At an instant Yukiteru was by her side, patting her back and tracing circles in a comforting way," Sshh, I know. I know."

"I was just scared."

Yukiteru suddenly stopped," Scared?"

"I was scared be-because I would never stand a chance against her. She's beautiful, smart, and athletic, boys would fall left and right for her. And I'm nothing compared to her."

Yukiteru's expression softened and he wrapped his arms around her trembling form," You're not nothing, Moe. You're everything, my everything. I don't need you to be all those. I just need you to be you."

Moe smiled and kissed him on the cheeks," You always know what to say, Yukiteru Amano."

 **AN: SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS. I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF MISTAKES. REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOMED. THANKS FOR READING**


	12. Cliches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki**

 **AN: when writer's block strikes…**

 _ **Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

 _ **And it's you and me and all of the people**_

 _ **And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

White marble colored cottons drifted lazily up above in the vast blue canvas. A cloud on the far side looked like wisps of soft hair, slightly blocking the sun. Another cloud had ragged edges, meandering slowly in a perfect ipheion blue sky. The clouds were drifting and shifting lazily, forming shapes and floated like big marshmallow hanging up above.

Akise Aru was laying on his back on the grassy hill by the cliff he frequent. He was tucking his arms behind his head and watching the clouds float by. If only life was as non-complex as the clouds in the sky.

Then all of a sudden his daze was interrupted when he felt someone shift next to him. He turned his gaze to his side and saw a pink haired girl, sitting next to him, hugging her knees

"Yuno?"

"Hhmmh?" She crooned. She faced him with a smile on her face," Cloud watching your new hobby now?"

He smiled and abruptly pulled her, causing her to crash into his chest. He instantly wrapped his arms around her," No, cuddling with you is."

She giggled," That's so cliché of you, Aki."

He ruffled her hair and chuckled at the reaction he got from her," Says the most cliché person I know."

"I'm not cliché I'm just sweet," She pouted then batted her eyelashes sweetly at him.

He chuckled and sarcastically said," Yeah, right."

She grimaced; face contorting into semi- irritation," What's that supposed to mean, Akise Aru?"

"Well… you should see yourself when you're mad and on your period. Now I know why they call it PMS. Definitely PMS with you."

Yuno glared at him with the intention of piercing holes through him," What'd do you mean about how they call it that?"

"Well, with you PMS probably stands for Possible Murder Suspect. You act like you want to kill someone during your period," He snickered.

Yuno's glared intensified. She then turned away from him, her back to him.

"Hey, I was just kidding," He tried to snuggle with her but she just shrugged him off.

"You didn't look like you were kidding," She spat, still not facing him.

He smiled then pulled her to his chest, cuddling her and kissing the top of her head. Yuno eventually faced him, pouting.

"Akise, you meanie."

Akise smirked," And that's one of the things you love about me."

Yuno's lips twitched until she could no longer hold it and bursts into giggles.

And they stayed there, watching the clouds lazily float by, pointing at them and identifying what it looks like. The clouds continued to race across the azure colored sky with unnatural slowness. It scattered across the sky that stretched across the horizon. Yuno laughed and giggled while Akise held her and her hand as she pointed at the clouds.

"I wonder if clouds ever look down on people and say 'Hey look… that one is shaped like an idiot'," She chuckled.

Akise laughed," You got that from the internet, didn't you?"

Yuno grinned, shrugging," Maybe I did and maybe I didn't.

"Well the clouds would probably look down on you and say 'Hey look… that one is shaped like the most beautiful girl on Earth."

Yuno smiled," Someone's very complimenting today."

Akise smiled and pecked her on the forehead.

 _ **And in that moment he thought perhaps they could pretend life is as non-complex as the clouds…**_

* * *

After hours of cloud watching and just laying there in each other's arms the clouds suddenly turned large, ominous and grey, gathering in the sky. Upon seeing this they knew it would rain sooner. The perfect ipheion blue was quickly changing, darkening into grey, blotting out the sun. Akise took her hand as they made their way to find a shelter. They quickened their pace as they got the first splatter of rain drops.

She didn't know if it was the rain or it was simply just her but when Akise looked at her she automatically placed her hands on his shoulders which made him stop and kissed him at the side of his lips (because she missed but it was alright though).

"A kiss under the rain, you really are cliché, Yuno Gasai," Akise smirked, his forehead against her forehead. They felt the raindrops trickling down their hair and face. The pitter pat of the rain as it hits the ground became louder but they were so caught up with each other that nothing else mattered in that moment. The clouds started coughing out great drops of water and thunking pail of sopping moisture.

Yuno smiled.

 _ **Life is like rain, it's not about waiting for the rain to pass, it's about learning to dance in it…**_

* * *

The hot chocolate felt warm and rich in her hands. It's aroma caressing her senses and soothing her. After getting home, wet and cold from the rain Akise made her take a bath first while he made some hot chocolate for them. So here they were snuggling on her couch, sharing a warm blanket, hot chocolates in both their hands.

Yuno felt content. She can't deny the fact that in his arms she feels safe and her worries would disappear. His arms around her, bringing her the comfort and warmth she didn't know she needed before. Through all things that happened these past few weeks his hug felt like home. Her body is molded to his and she couldn't help thinking how much of a perfect fit they were.

Feeling drowsy and feeling her eyelids getting heavy, Yuno put down her mug on the mahogany coffee table in front of them and brought the blanket closer to her. She placed her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer.

"Well this is normal and cliché," She said with a yawn," If only we get to enjoy this often."

"You really are a fan of cliché," Akise said with a smirk.

"Nothing says cliché more than snuggling under one blanket with mugs of hot chocolate while the rain continues to pour outside," Yuno grinned, nuzzling him.

Akise kissed her on the head and she smiled.

"Nothing says cliché more than Yuno Gasai," Akise smiled.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Yuno pouted.

"Depends," He shrugged.

"Well, that's one of the things you love about me," Yuno grinned, bringing up his old comment.

Akise chuckled.

She felt her eyelids getting heavier as her consciousness ebbed, mind swirling into oblivion. A small smile graced her lips as she fell into slumber.

 _ **And in that moment she thought perhaps they could pretend love could be normal and cliché…**_


	13. Phantoms and Unforeseen Awakenings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki**_

Yuno sighed.

"Akise," She called out, but it was like he didn't even hear her at all," _**Akise Aru**_."

He visibly flinched in his seat, looking up from the files he was so engrossed in.

"Huh? Sorry- what was that, Yuno?" He asked sheepishly, giving her an embarrassed smile.

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today," I asked you if we're still on this Sunday."

Akise had been inseparable with those files ever since he had his hands on it. He had been examining and reading it all day. He was too attentive to it that it was like he was completely ignoring her, not just her but everyone, just because of those files. He was working on a case... again. This wasn't new to her or anything but every time he acts like this she can't help but get irritated.

He wants to be a detective, she gets it.

That had been his life-long dream, she gets that too.

But ignoring everything and everyone around him?

"You see," Akise rubbed his neck sheepishly and Yuno can't help but subtly narrow her eyes at this gesture, she knew him all too well," I was thinking if we could cancel."

It took everything she had to compose a calm demeanor as she let out a smile," Why, may I ask?"

"I'll be out solving a case that day," He was averting his gaze from hers as he spoke. He knew her all too well, even with that calm demeanor he knew something else was raging deep inside.

She gave him an un-amused look.

"I'll make it up to you," Akise shot her an uneasy smile as he gave her that look that never fails to make her give in.

After a moment or two Yuno sighed," Okay."

Akise smiled.

"What am I ever gonna do to you, you stubborn idiot," Yuno added, shaking her head to herself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"-kise! Akise!"

"Wh- Yuno, what was that?"

"I was asking you if you wanna hang out with the gang this Saturday?" There was a trace of irritation in her expression," Sheesh, Akise, pay more attention, will ya'."

"Sorry," He had that apologizing look on his face again," I can't, Yuno, maybe next time."

"Okay."

And no sooner than that he was back to reading those stupid files again, not caring about his surroundings or the girl beside him.

Yuno glared at him, boring imaginary holes. _Stupid Aki, stupid files, stupid, stupid, stupid_

* * *

When she didn't think it could get any worse it sure did. The only time she could see Akise was with those files of his and other times he'd be scouting or searching for clues throughout the whole city. And when they did talk he always had his full undivided attention on that damn case and would just pretend to be listening to her.

Yuno sighed as she regarded herself on her mirror before starting towards the front door.

"Mom, I'm heading out with Hinata and the gang!" She called out to her who she figured was somewhere inside their kitchen.

"Okay, honey and after that could you do an errand for me?"

"Sure thing, mom," She replied.

Her mom emerged from the kitchen with a little note on her hand.

"Here, could you buy this for me on your way home?" Her mom said as she handed her the note with a motherly smile on her face.

Yuno nodded and made the move to leave.

"Oh and Yuno?" This made her stop mid-step.

"Is Akise going to be with you?"

Yuno's face subtly fell.

"I don't…" Her voice faltered just a little bit,"…think so."

"Oh," Her mom sensed something but decided not to prod anymore," Have fun then, sweetheart. And take care."

"Yeah, bye mom," She said as she walked out the door and left for the park where here her friends were waiting for her.

* * *

The street is dark and lonely. A few flickering lamp posts were barely casting off enough light. Striding off through the coldness of the asphalt with the occasional shadows leaking from the corner of her eyes was a certain Yuno Gasai. The clicking of her shoes against the concrete resonated and reigned through the silence of her trek. The wind continued howling as the temperature seemed to have stayed on a subzero state.

The gang had too much fun that afternoon and ended up finishing later than planned. Since she lived on a different street from them she took on her separate way after biding the goodbye and of course setting out to buy the groceries her mom listed from a nearby mini-mart that opened for 24 hours. It was just located by her usual path home so it had be convenient for her but then by the time she had finished it had been already dark so that brings her to her current predicament.

She huffed to herself as she brought her jacket closer to herself and wanted so badly to rub her hands together if it weren't for the grocery bags she was holding. Well at least her teeth weren't chattering of the cold. She berated herself for not even bringing a scarf.

 _Stupid Akise,_ If only he was here then perhaps she won't have to be in her current predicament. All because of a new case he was solving. What's so new about this one anyway? He always gets cases to solve but he's not as enthusiastic as this.

Then all of a sudden her ears picked up another sound. She couldn't register what it was and it was barely even there. Not hearing it again she shrugged it off and decided to tell herself that it was just her imaginations running haywire. Definitely.

She continued walking yet something in her told her to be wary this time. As she walked she checked her surrounding from the corner of her eyes from time to time.

Was it her or did some occasional shadow just moved?

She examined it for good measures and it didn't.

Just her imaginations then.

She suddenly felt a chill at the back of her neck, the kind of chill you get when you think someone was watching you.

Honestly, she felt like she was being followed and it was not a good feeling at all. However she continued walking and ignored the bad feeling constricting inside her stomach but she did quicken her pace. She needed to get home and fast- where it was warm, cozy, and not to mention safe. Because try as she might she couldn't completely shrug off the feeling that she was being watched and perhaps followed.

Before she knew it she was already running, pumping her legs and willing herself to go faster. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as her heart raced a mile a minute.

But before she could get any further she felt a firm hand grab her elbow and pulled her into a nearby alley.

Her scream died in her throat when her gaze landed on a man wearing a black hat, his face was practically covered with a gas mask with googles that made it hard for her to distinguish his eyes. He had auburn hair that was cascading down his shoulders. He was also wearing a firm jacket that she guessed was bulletproof. In his hand he welded a large machete-like knife.

Two things immediately registered inside Yuno's mind that moment.

He was a serial killer

And 2.) She was gonna die.

The killer lunged towards her, his machete upheld, aiming for her chest where her heart was. Thinking fast Yuno leapt from her spot, avoiding the blade by an inch. She threw the heavy bags she was holding at him and vaguely sent him doubling over. The machete somehow grazed her cheek a little bit yet fortunately she was still in one piece.

"What do you want?" She asked, not really wanting an answer but asked anyway. Or perhaps she was just stalling the inevitable. She had her eyes trained on him, preparing herself for one of his attacks.

"Not much," Amusement was evident in his tone," You just had a bad timing."

The killer swung his machete again and Yuno dodged it, barely missing her midsection. She knew she can't play defense all night but she had no choice but to dodge and duck and pray to the heavens that she don't make a wrong move and find herself at the wrong edge of the blade.

When he charged for her again, barely missing her, acting on impulse she swiftly kicked his arm that was holding the machete and skipped back. She was fast, almost catlike.

She had taken note of his fighting pattern , he's fighting method was simple, he just stab-slice and he didn't have any cunning or smart methods. If anything it seemed as if he didn't even know how to defend himself against his victim.

With a backswing of his machete towards her he managed to slice through the fabric of her shirt and even nicked the side of her stomach. A sharp pain shot through her and she bit back the grunt that was threatening to spill from her lips.

 _ **That was it**_ , her eyes dilated as she bit her lips and her expression hardened.

She noticed a bottle of beer from the corner of her eyes and quickly cart wheeled her way towards it and automatically dove to grab it, smashing it to a nearby wall and firmly pointing it towards the killer in front of her.

He chuckled," Oh, feisty."

She glared at him, examining him for any opening when he pounced on her again to which she swiftly dodged.

' _Okay, since his jacket is bulletproof a feeble bottle can't cut through it but…'_

When he charged for her again he could've sworn he saw a ghost of a smirk on her lips as she dodged and leapt behind him she instantly plunged the broken bottle into his neck and sure enough the sharp ends found flesh. Yuno figured he had no armor to defend the back of his neck and knew it was one of his weak spot, an opening. _How predictable…_

"You messed with the wrong girl," She said coldly.

The killer dropped to his knee as she plunged the bottle deeper and twisted it. She didn't know what had gotten into her but she felt as if… as if she was enjoying this. There was an eerie smile on her lips as she watched the killer groan in pain.

"Yuno?" A familiar voice snapped her out of her sadistic thoughts.

She saw Akise approaching worriedly at her. She looked at her bloodied hands and instantly let go of the bottle as the killer dropped.

He instantly rushed to envelope her in his arms. She stood frozen, stunned, and unresponsive.

"I'm glad you're alright," He tightened his grip on her as if he was afraid he'd lose her any moment now.

"I killed someone…" She said in an empty voice that scared the albino.

"I killed someone…" She repeated.

Akise pulled back and tilted her chin to make her look at him. The look on her face almost made him even more worried, her eyes were dilated and she looked empty," Listen to me, Yuno, it was either you or him. You did what you had to, understand?"

She sobbed and embraced him, burying her face onto his chest and nodding.

Akise patted her back, trying to comfort the girl to no avail," I'm so sorry."

Yuno stiffened upon hearing the phrase.

"I should've been with you. If I only had this wouldn't have happened," He tightened his grip on her, burying his face onto her carnation locks," I'm so sorry."

"I was too busy scouting for the phantom street killer and I didn't even consider the possibility that my own girlfriend would be his next victim," Akise scoffed bitterly," The irony."

Yuno stayed silent, trying to find comfort in Akise's arms.

She killed someone.

And she enjoyed it.

She freaking enjoyed it.

Her hands were stained and tainted now.

"I'm tainted now," She blurted out.

"So?"

"I don't want you to get tainted too," She replied, her voice cracking.

But Akise just kissed her on her forehead," I don't care about trivial things like that. I'll stay by your side no matter what. You killed someone, so what? It was self-defense, he would've killed you."

And she never doubted his words. After all he did stay by her side through everything they went through.

* * *

It made her even feel worse when she discovered that the Phantom Street killer turned out to be their homeroom teacher, Takao Hiyama. Their strict yet friendly teacher. The teacher who allows Yuno to play with clay models during his class. The one who claimed she was his favorite student. She killed him.

In cold blood.

Akise kept reminding her that it was self-defense.

After talking to the police and some detectives as she was seated inside the medic van (where they had wrapped her in a warm blanket and tended to her wounds) he walked towards her.

"Ready to go home?" He had asked her.

"Am I allowed to?" She asked softly.

"Of course. How are your wounds?" He looked at her thoughtfully… and guiltily.

"Well the one at the side of my cheek is not that bad however the one on my stomach was kinda deep and the other injuries were just minor. Other than that, I'm okay," She replied, tugging uneasily at a certain strand of the blue blanket that was given to her by the medics.

"Yuno-"

"Don't. It's not your fault, Akise. If anything it should be mine, you told me to call you to come pick me up after but I didn't," She said in quiet tone," Perhaps it was because I was mad at you and look where that brought me."

She gestured at herself hopelessly.

"Akise?"

"Yes, Yuno?"

"I wanna go home."

He ruffled her hair and kissed her on the forehead," Of course."

She gingerly put aside the blue blanket on the seat she was seated on and prepared herself to walk home.

"Climb on," Akise had lowered himself so she could climb onto him for a piggyback ride but not before draping his jacket on her.

She wordlessly followed what he told her and positioned herself comfortably on his back. She nuzzled onto him as she rested her head on his shoulders.

The streets were quiet and peaceful as they made their way to the Gasai Residence where two very worried parents awaited. Gentle breeze gently caressed their skin as he with a sleeping Yuno Gasai on his back strode off under the dim grey sky. The sun was gonna rise any moment now.

When he arrived in front of her house the door burst open before he could even get the chance to knock and he was automatically bombarded with questions by two worried sick parents but he shushed them and gestured at the sleeping girl on his back. They quieted in understanding and wordlessly lead him to her room where he gently dropped her onto her bed and tucked her in with a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Yuno," He muttered, hoping those damn nightmares don't assault her sleep again. She had enough for that night, at least her dreams would be kind to her.

* * *

After explaining to her parents about what happened and trying his best to calm them down he headed home but not before promising to be back.

Loosening his tie and kicking out of his shoes, he dropped wearily to his bed.

Staring listlessly on his white ceiling, he ran a hand though his silver locks and was tempted to pull it out in frustration.

He messed up. Really badly. He should've seen this coming and now Yuno Gasai would be scarred for life.

He was really worried when her parents called him and asked him if Yuno was with him to which he denied. They then explained that she wasn't home yet and it was getting late. And if it was even possible his worry doubled, the phantom street killer was still prowling about on the streets and Yuno was alone. Hundreds of possibilities and happenings ran through his head and it was enough to make him dash outside his house and start looking for her.

He searched and searched and searched. He searched the park but she wasn't there. He tried calling Hinata and she had said the last time she had seen her was when she was heading home. He also tried calling Mao, Kousaka, heck he even went as far as calling Yukiteru Amano and Moe Wakaba but the same outcome. They didn't know where she was.

He then remembered that Mrs. Gasai said she had asked Yuno to buy some things for her and he instantly headed to that mini-mart they always passed by on their way home. He had asked the cashier if he had seen a teenage girl with pink hair and thulian eyes (Because it wasn't common for girls to be having pink hair). The raven haired cashier had said that yes, in fact he had seen a pink haired girl walk into his shop. But she had left for quite some time after buying her groceries.

He had found her, a good distance away from the convenience store. But the sight that greeted him took him by surprise.

Sweet and compassionate Yuno Gasai had plunged a broken bottle deep into the killer's neck and he could've sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips. Her eyes were dilated and she… she looked like a whole other person…

Looked like _**her**_.

In that moment Akise could've sworn he saw the other world Yuno Gasai and not _**his**_ Yuno Gasai. The Yuno Gasai who killed him. The Yuno Gasai who loathed him. The Yuno Gasai who killed a lot of people in cold blood.

He promised himself he won't let Yuno become her but right now he was doubting his words more than ever.

* * *

" _Did you know something about this, Deus?" A voice said from the shadows._

" _Perhaps I did and perhaps I did not."_

" _You know this could trigger her memories and if that happens the psychopath in her would be unleashed."_

" _And what happened to the previous worlds might happen to this world," A bubbly child-like voice finished for the first voice._

" _Well I can't entirely control these happenings," The god said grimly._

" _What do you mean?" The first voice asked._

" _Let's just say some factors from the previous worlds are intervening," The god replied._

" _But this is your world!"_

" _I'm fading, I'm not as strong as I used to be."_

 **AN: LACK OF MOTIVATION… KILL ME NOW. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**


	14. The Aftermath

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRAI NIKKI**_

He felt the futon he was laying on shift as another weight was added on to it. And just as he expected he felt two arms wrap around him as the scent of cherry blossoms in spring times caressed his senses.

"You're alive," Yuno Gasai's voice cracked halfway," It was just a dream."

She snuggled closer to him as she tightened her grip on him," You're alive."

"You're alive. It was just a dream," She repeated those words like a mantra with her voice cracking at some point.

He let her. He knew it was her way of convincing herself that he was alright, that she was alright, that everything was still alright and she hadn't kill anyone... again.

After that incident Yuno started to go through some changes. Wanting to make sure she was alright, Akise had asked if he could stay for a couple of days and look after the girl. Yuno's parents agreed and had arranged a futon by Yuno's bedside where he could sleep and at the same time look after her.

She would wake up in the middle of the night, crying silently and would wordlessly join him on his futon. She would wrap her arms around him and reassure herself that he was alive and she hadn't killed him yet and anyone for that matter. It kept going on like this.

He turned on his side to face her and in turn wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the forehead," Ssshhh... It's alright. I'm right here, it was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep, alright?"

She wasn't convinced at first and remained silent, burying her face onto his chest, shaking her head.

"I promise I'd still be here when you wake up."

And after saying those words she'd comply, nodding her head as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep with the knowledge that he'd still be there when she wakes up. He knew those words would work on her, it always did. After all he had learned that all she needed was reassurance. And of course in the morning he never fails to keep his promise. He'd still be there, with his arms wrapped protectively over her and he'd greet her good morning as he kisses her forehead and she'd smile at him.

* * *

It was those times when night falls like a rich velvet blanket of inky blackness and as the pure twinkling crystalline stars and the luminous moon shone outside. When people are sound asleep and the air turns colder and wintry. When silence reigned more than ever. And as Yuno Gasai lay asleep in her bed Akise can't help but notice a blur of shadow by the window from the corner of his eyes, can't help but feel like there was something out there, someone rather.

And sooner or later Yuno would shoot up from her bed, another nightmare, and would move next to him. And later they would drift off to sleep and he'd forget about that strange feeling.

* * *

They were currently walking home in a comfortable silence, pacing through their usual path home. Akise would occasionally glance at Yuno to check if she was still alright or as alright as she could get one of these days.

Then all of a sudden Yuno came to a stop. He noticed she had her gaze was glued to something in particular.

"Yuno..?" He followed her gaze and saw… a flyer?

Yuno gingerly picked it up. In the picture was a couple. The girl was wearing a white tube wedding dress with arm length white gloves and a lacy veil. She had a bouquet of pink roses in her hands. She was sitting with the guy standing beside her. The guy had a matching white tux and a light blue dress shirt and a navy blue tie. They both had smiles on their faces albeit sheepish yet the boy looked as equally happy as the girl.

Akise realized what it was as soon as the pink haired girl picked it up. It was an invitation to a bridal fair for a mock wedding.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through Yuno's head as she instantly brought her hand to massage her aching temple.

Akise was quick to notice the sudden change as her forehead scrunched, her eyebrows knitted, and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Yuno, what's the matter?" He really didn't need to ask for he already knew the reason before she even realized it was an invite to a bridal fair. He knew. After all among the two of them he was the one cursed to have the memories of the previous world whereas she had no inkling about it.

She shook her head and faced him with a small smile (which he knew was forced anyway) on her face," It's nothing, Aki. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's my headache. Nothing to worry about," She mustered another smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Do you want to?" He suddenly asked.

"Do I want to what, Aki?" Yuno looked at him in befuddlement.

"Go to that bridal fair," He was hoping she'd say no. He had to ask because a part of him was demanding to know what her answer would be.

A pause.

A thick silence suddenly enveloped the atmosphere between them.

"No, I don't," She answered but somehow Akise can't help but notice the distant look on her face or how her eyes momentarily dilated.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the air was crisp and it wasn't too hot, if anything the morning was cool and peaceful. The sun was giving off a soothing glow all over the city.

They were taking their morning walk, taking in the serenity and calmness of their surrounding at that hour.

And as they continued their trek down the paved path Yuno suddenly caught a whiff of a familiar scent, a very familiar scent that is.

She subtly sniffed and Akise noticed this who just looked at her in question.

He then realized what she was trying to do, after all he did smell it too. He smiled, finding her reaction cute.

"It's that newly opened donut shop over there," He gestured at a nearby shop a good few feet away from them.

"Donuts?" Yuno tilted her head, blinking.

Akise nodded with a smile," What do you say we take a break for a while?"

Yuno agreed and they then find themselves walking forward the cute little shop. The exterior of the shop was painted with a light shade of honeydew green. There was one big arched window, the frames painted with stripes of baby pink and honeydew green, with cute fluffy looking cream colored curtains. The door was made of glass and the frames, just like the window, was painted with baby pink and honeydew green.

As soon as Akise pushed the door the bell chimed and her senses were instantly assaulted of the aroma of donuts and brewed coffee. It almost made her mouth water. But then…

' _My father often fried donuts for me…'_

Her breath caught in her throat as that fragment hit her like a ton of bricks. A memory..? A distant memory or just something her mind, her imagination came up with due to the stress and trauma she'd been having lately.

"Oh good morning," A woman who looked like to be in her mid 20's with a short midnight blue hair that reached up to her shoulders and soft pools of lilac. She was smiling at them.

"Good morning," Yuno replied, politely bowing.

"Good morning. Could we get one strawberry glazed donut and a toasted coconut donut with brewed coffee and hot chocolate?" Akise smiled politely at the woman. Yuno had to smile at that, Akise always knew what she prefer and what she didn't, like how she enjoyed her strawberry glazed donut with hot chocolate.

The shop wasn't crowded, seeing it was still kind of early, in fact it seemed like they were the only customers. But Akise knew better, last time he passed through the shop it was crowded later in the day.

They picked a table near the window and no sooner than that the woman had handed them their respective orders.

"Thank you," Her gaze landed on the name tag on the upper left side of the woman's shirt," Ai."

Akise just nodded in appreciation with his usual smile in place.

"Uhm…" Yuno started in uneasiness," Have we met before?"

Because try as she might something tells her that she knew this woman, that not only have they met but they also knew each other. She was kind of giving off an aura of familiarity.

Akise had to look at Yuno questioningly at this.

"Well I often visit a middle school nearby for a friend of mine, or should I say a charge. Maybe you somehow saw me there," Ai replied with a warm smile.

"Maybe…" Yuno had that distant look on her face again.

Akise instantly noticed this and tried to change the subject," Ah you mean Kasugano-san?"

Wrong move

Yuno quickly whipped her face towards him with an unexplainable expression on her face. Ah, that's right, Tsubaki and that incident. They haven't actually gotten the chance to talk about Tsubaki after that and had forgotten about that matter…

 **Until now**

"Yeah, Tsubaki, do you know her?" Ai asked, oblivious to the sudden tension.

"Yeah…" Akise answered slowly, observing Yuno's reaction.

' _You bet. Oh if you only knew he was the reason for her tears and heartbreak,'_ Yuno thought.

Their conversation was interrupted (to Akise's utter relief) when the back door opened and a man with a coffee brown hair that had a weird perm or something emerged.

Ai excused herself as she went to greet the man with a kiss on the cheek.

And Yuno can't help but feel like she knew him as well.

" _We'll test… the strength of your love!"_

She shook those thoughts away and tried pushing them to the back of her mind. Not now.

As for a certain albino, he knew the confusion swirling inside Yuno's mind as of the moment. He knew it the moment he saw Ai and Marco Ikusaba.

"Aki?" Yuno suddenly asked as they were enjoying their morning snack.

"Mhm?"

"Can we go to the amusement park next Sunday?"

"Yeah, sure," He answered but somehow a part of him was suspicious on why she suddenly wanted to go to the amusement out of the blue.

She smiled at his reply.

When the day did come for them to go to the amusement park by late morning Akise was already waiting on of the seats they had at the amusement park café and when Yuno had come they decided to buy some ice cream.

No sooner than that they had gone into some "extreme" (As Yuno had happily put it) rides.

"Aki! Let's go there next!" Yuno pointed enthusiastically at the haunted house.

The hallway was cold and smelt of dust mixed with old age that somehow they came up with to make the place spookier. The wallpapers were chipped and scratched with some creepy painting hung on the wall. Cold eerie lights stream through cracked windows as they continued down the hall. They continued their ghastly trek, making sure not to bump into the occasional skeletons and cobwebs.

When out of nowhere a scary looking dummy appeared in front of them, hanging upside down Yuno who was already clutching his arms like her life depended on it let out a scream. She was trembling like a leaf as she tightened her grip on Akise, tightly closing her eyes shut.

As they continued walking towards the exit of the spooky house another scary looking dummy appeared behind them and Yuno practically dragged Akise outside the haunted house.

Moments later a tired looking Yuno was walking out of the haunted house with her back slouched, a pout on her face, and an arm slung around Akise's arm.

"God… what's wrong with that place?" She whimpered which Akise found adorable and funny.

"Well it was your idea on going to that place," Akise replied with a smile.

"Shut up. That place was scary."

Yuno was practically bouncing on her toes with that grin on her face as they went from one ride to another. Those rides could practically make your stomach drop and throw up your lunch but not for them at least. Yuno always loved these kinds of rides as she enthusiastically kept pointing at different attractions.

"Aki! Let's go there next!" Yuno said as she pointed on Water Amusement Island.

After going through the Water Park Yuno and Akise find themselves walking down a concrete pathway. It was already sunset by then. The sun had already began its descend behind the horizon.

"Where should we go next?" Yuno casually asked as she kept walked beside Akise.

Akise's gaze landed on the planetarium," How about the planetarium?"

Yuno subtly flinched.

" _We'll go see the stars together…"_

"Do you want to go there ne-"

"No!" Yuno suddenly cut him off with a grim expression on her face. Realizing what she just did, snapping at him just for an innocent question, she put on an apologetic look," I'm sorry, Akise but… not here."

Akise just nodded.

"Let's look for another one, shall we?" Yuno tried to smile to lighten up the mood as she started walking off.

In the end they decided to get on the Ferris wheel. It groaned and shuddered to life, pulling them forward. They watched as the sun began setting, painting an array of magenta, crimson, yellow and purple. The dying embers of the sun glimmered in the sky.

"It's beautiful," Yuno remarked in amusement," You can see all of Sakurami City."

 **.**

 **.**

And as they sat inside the Ferris wheel in a not so comfortable silence Yuno can't help but think of how everything seemed so familiar, like it all happened before. Like how she'd done this before or how she'd said those things before.

" _I'll be your bride in the future."_

 _A kiss…_

 _An endearing gesture…_

" _It's a secret."_

But Akise…

Her gaze landed on the albino in front of her, watching the sunset.

 _ **Where is he in all of these?**_

* * *

They were currently walking to school. It was another dreary school morning.

' _Yuno…'_

"-no, Yuno!"

"Huh?" Yuno snapped out of her thoughts to see Akise looking at her about in subtle concern," What was that, Akise?"

"I asked if you're alright. You looked out of it and you seem a little pale," Akise said, bringing the back of his hand to her forehead to check for her temperature.

"I'm okay, Akise. I just…" Her eyes suddenly dilated, her face turning a little pale, a thin sheen of sweat was evident on the side of her face,"… remembered something."

"What is it?" Akise asked, already having an idea on what this was about.

"Nothing important," She shook her head and mustered a smile on her lips.

She noticed Akise side-glance," You go ahead. I'll catch up with you, alright?"

Yuno nodded hesitantly," Alright."

With that she entered the gates of their school as Hinata and the others greeted her.

 **.**

 **.**

When he saw that Yuno was already away and far from sight…

"You can come out now. I've already blown your cover," He spoke with serious tone that leaves no room for nonsense.

A boy with an ebony hair tucked in a casual ponytail and radiant cobalt blue eyes stepped forward.

"…Yukiteru Amano," Akise turned to face said boy who had a smile on his lips," Or do you prefer to be called 'Your Highness'? Sorry to break it to you but as you can see you're in the third world and not in the second world."

Yukiteru smirked," Akise Aru of the third world, perceptive as always. I should have never expected less from a detective in training. When did you notice?"

"When Yuno started having these constant nightmares and doing these things she used to do with you. And the flyer was a dead giveaway," Akise eyed him in suspicion.

"Well, guilty as charged," Yukiteru brought his hands up in mock defeat.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Second world, playing god?" Akise glared at the male in front of him.

"Well my time in here is limited so I can't stay here that long at some point and you're god is getting weaker so slipping into this world had been easy."

"What are you scheming?"

"Not bothering to beat around the bush, eh?" Yukiteru started," Well to put it simply, I'm here to make sure Yuno Gasai gets her memories ba-"

"Those are not her memories!" Akise cut him off with a voice raised a little.

"I want her to know all about the previous worlds and _**her**_."

"I won't let you," Akise said in a hostile tone.

"Too bad you have no choice. She will remember," Yukiteru said with all seriousness.

"And go back running to your arms?" Akise scoffed bitterly," Delusional as always."

The brunette suddenly laughed," It's funny how you're so different from Second world Akise and yet so alike. Remember him? And his so called love?"

"Well unlike him I wasn't that much controlled by Deus," Akise replied bitterly, knowing where he was getting at.

"Oh and by the way, Akise, I know your little secret," Yukiteru smirked as he saw the subtle stunned reaction of the albino.

Akise momentarily stiffened.

"But don't worry I won't tell her. It's more fun when she'd know it by herself, won't it?"

Akise glared daggers at him, a look that could practically kill someone on the spot.

"Looks like Cute and adorable Yuno Gasai isn't the only one with a deep secret around here. Sooner or later, Akise Aru, she will know and I'll be watching and anticipating that day."

Yukiteru turned to leave but not before speaking…

"After all no secrets are left unrevealed."

* * *

Tsubaki Kasugano was currently running as fast as she can towards the direction of her school. She was going to be late and to make matters worse Ai and Orin weren't here to accompany her. Ai was busy with her newly opened shop and the latter had caught a cold, preventing her from coming to school.

(And there was this fact that she kind of saw Akise Aru walking alone to school)

Having poor eyesight she didn't quite see someone in front of her and when she did it was already too late, she had crashed into that someone, falling onto her behind. She instantly felt pain due to the fall.

"Aww…" She whimpered.

"I'm sorry."

She turned to glare at that person with her delicate blue eyes," Watch where you're going!"

She heard the person chuckle," I should be the one saying that to you, Miss."

The person offered her his hand and despite her irritation to him she accepted it as he helped her to her feet.

She took this opportunity to study his features. He had radiant cobalt blue eyes, long ebony hair that was tucked into a casual ponytail. He was wearing a black overcoat over a plain white V-neck shirt, black faded pants, and brown leather shoes.

"Have we met before?" She blurted out.

"Uh… I don't believe we have," He replied with a smile," You didn't tell me your name."

"I don't give my name to strangers," She said flatly.

He chuckled," Of course, I'm Yukiteru."

He noticed her eyebrows scrunch and he quickly spoke just to clear out any confusions," Takenaka."

"Tsubaki Kasugano," She realized they were still holding hands and she quickly let go with a bright pink blush on her cheeks.

' _Why did I even give him my name?'_

"Aren't you going to be late?"

With that she stiffened and instantly dashed towards the school gate, hearing an amused laughter behind her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tsubaki-san!"

She felt her eye twitch.

' _Since when were we on first name basis? WE JUST MET, IDIOT.'_

 ** _AN: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND I KINDA USED BADASS YUKITERU BECAUSE WIMPY YUKITERU WAS BORING AND ANNOYING. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW._**


	15. The Turmoil Within

**NOTE: DID I EVER TELL YOU GUYS THAT I DON'T PROOFREAD OR BETA MY STORIES? WELL I DON'T AND I'M SORRY FOR THE ERRORS AND SUCH.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki**

* * *

It had started out as an ordinary Saturday morning. Glares of the vibrant golden sunshine filters through her curtains and the chorus of birds are playing in the background as Yuno fluttered her eyes open. This morning wasn't gray nor dreary but there's an unexplainable air to it, she can just feel it. Sitting up and rubbing sleep away from her eyes, she felt that rays from her window kiss her skin and makes her feel more alive. She stretches her limbs as a yawn escapes from her lips.

' _ **Yuno Gasai'**_

She stiffened. Looking left and right at her room, was it her or did she just hear a voice call out to her?

' _ **No, you really did hear a voice.'**_

She froze when she heard it again but mustered her resolve to voice out her question.

"Who are you?"

' _ **Someone you knew and at the same time don't... as of the moment.'**_

Somehow she feels like the voice sounds familiar. It was honeyed and sounded like that of a child. Now where have she heard that voice before? It felt like she heard it a long time ago, from a distant memory, a fragment.

"What do you want from me?"

' _ **To remember.'**_

"What? Remember what?"

' _ **Yuno Gasai, listen, you are not who you think you are.'**_

"What? And what exactly do you want me to remember?"

' _ **It's not my place to tell but you will know it when time comes.'**_

"And what do you mean I am not who I think I am?"

' _ **In due time, Yuno, in due time.'**_

"Okay, it's official, I'm finally going crazy."

' _ **No, you're not well... er... in a way.'**_

"What does that even mean?"

' _ **Just... Keep an eye on your surroundings.'**_

"Wait! Wha-"

' _ **I gotta go. My time has ran out. I'll talk to you later.'**_

"What? But I still have a lot of questions. And you didn't even give me sufficient answers!"

" _ **..."**_

" _ **..."**_

Yuno sighed, hearing no answer but silence from the disembodied voice. With that she collapsed back to her bed, her comfy bed groaning at the action.

Was she finally going crazy?

Hearing voices in her head?

Questions kept running inside her head as she stared at her ceiling listlessly, laying on her back.

" _To remember..."_

' _To remember what exactly?'_

Letting out a long sigh she forced herself to sit up on her bed, looking at her clock on her nightstand. Her eyes landed on her cell phone. What really caught her attention was her cellphone chain. It looked like a child with heather purple colored hair pulled up into twin ponytails in big white ties. She had big round violet eyes and had a small mole between her eyebrows. She was wearing a peculiar outfit and had what looked like a tail.

Yuno unknowingly stroked it with her thumb.

 **.**

 **.**

Yuno was looking intently at the cell phone chain in her hand, unaware of the silver haired boy looking at her questioningly from beside her.

"Hey Akise," She said, her gaze not leaving the cell phone chain.

"Yes?" Akise said, eyeing his girlfriend's action.

"Do you know when I got this cell phone chain?" She asked, letting the chain dangle and swing as she continued examining it.

Akise quirked a brow," No, I don't. Why'd you ask?"

She never separated her gaze from the cellphone accessory, not even sparing him a glance as she continued talking to him," Well it's just that I had this as long as I can remember and I forgot when I even got this."

"Well..." Akise placed his hand on his chin, a habit of his whenever he's thinking," You already had that when I met you."

"Really?" She finally looked at him.

He nodded.

"Looks like I really had Muru Muru for quite a long time now," She mumbled as she peered at said cell phone chain with dilated eyes and a faraway look on her face.

"What?" Akise instantly asked, taken aback.

"Muru Muru. I call her that," She said with an adorable smile gracing her visage. However her smile gradually dropped as she closely discerned his expression," Why? What's wrong."

"Nothing," He smiled, trying to change the grim atmosphere that somehow managed to consume them," Isn't it weird giving names to your things?"

"It's not weird, it's normal," She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Okay," His tone was laced with sarcasm as he gave her a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, it is!" She screeched, glaring at him as if intending to bore holes through him," I give nice names."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Yuno," He said coolly with a hint of a teasing tone," What did you name that stuffed bunny again?"

"The one you gave me?" She asked, puffing her cheeks adorably," You mean Miffles?"

It made her even more irritated when Akise laughed. LAUGHED! Which of course earned him a piercing look. If looks could kill Akise would've been obliterated ages ago.

"It's a cute name!" If it was even possible her glare intensified.

He had stopped laughing but the amusing look he was giving her didn't quite help, if anything it made her vexation even grow tenfold.

"Well it fits her! She's pink and she's fluffy a-and she's cuddly and she's a bunny and-and-" She stumbled over her words, raking for other words she could use as a rational excuse.

"So how does the name Miffles exactly relate to being a bunny and being all those?" Akise smirked, arching a brow.

"W-well it's...I... Akise Aru, I hate you!" She stood up from her seat, glaring at him, and then turning her back on him.

Akise smiled warmly and moved closer to his very annoyed girlfriend, wrapping his arms on her waist," Hey, I was just kidding. You know how I find it adorable when you're mad."

Yuno continued ignoring him, huffing bitterly. However when he placed his chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek he felt her relax and give in.

"Okay, but Miffles is still a nice name!"

He chuckled," Of course it is, Yuno. Of course it is."

* * *

"Stop messing with her!" Akise snapped. It wasn't like him to snap, he was usually calm, collected, and sophisticated, but the brunette in front of him was really testing his patience which was already running low as it is. After his meet up with Yuno he had noticed Yukiteru and had roughly shoved the boy to a nearby alley, away from watchful and prying eyes, making sure not to grab any unwanted attention.

"Oh?" Yukiteru just smirked and Akise's urge to punch him was stronger than ever.

"This is making her confused," He narrowed his eyes at Yukiteru, scowling," Can't you leave her alone? She's happy as she is, living an ordinary life without you."

"But is she really?" Yukiteru smiled smugly, facilely disregarding the albino's acrid last phrase.

"Yeah, she is so back off."

"I think if anything, it should be you who should be backing off, Akise Aru. You were never even supposed to be part of her life. You were just meant to stay in the sidelines," Yukiteru said in a challenging tone, his cobalt blue eyes had now turned hard and indifferent," And do you really think she's happy as it is right now?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Don't you see, Akise? She's longing for that part of her. She feels like there's something missing and she's unhappy without that missing piece."

"She's not _**her**_ ," Akise's tone for once was dangerously dripping with venom.

"She is her. No matter how much you deny it she is who she is and it's high time you accept that fact," And with that he suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving an aggravated and displeased Akise behind.

He punched the wall nearby, unmindful of the stinging pain that slithered in his fist due to the impact nor the patch of damaged raw skin.

"She's not a monster," Akise ground out, anger and denial clouding his mind as his eyes darkened, mouth set in solemn line.

* * *

Her eyes drifted to the horizon, the sky was dyed pomegranate pink as the fiery golden orb slowly sank behind, shafts of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the drifting sky. She adjusted her eyes to the mocking swirls of colors. The once clear blue river was now painted with molten gold, reflecting back to the dying embers of light above yet it remained serene and peaceful. The bridge arched elegantly over the river where a certain blue haired girl was sitting nearby. She was sitting by the comfy cliff by the river, enjoying the colourful spectacle in front of her with avidness when she felt another presence behind her.

She turned her head to look at the intruder, adjusting her delicate eyes as she subtly squinted only to glare when she finally registered who it was.

"Huh?" The brown haired boy raised his brows when he realized there was another person at his spot. Not just any person, it seems like she was someone he knew.

"What are you doing here?" Tsubaki asked, still glaring at him.

"I should be the one asking you that," Yukiteru said, sitting beside her, without asking for her permission first. The nerve, she eyed him as he casually sat beside her, positioning himself comfortably.

"What do you mean? I got here first," She retorted, tone coated with hostility.

"What's with the glare?" He nonchalantly asked, not even bothering to answer her question which irked her even more," Never mind, you look cute with that glare anyway."

She froze, feeling her cheeks heated up as a bright pink hue spread across her face, opening her mouth with no coherent words coming out and closing them back, repeating this action like a suffocating fish out of water.

"Y-you-,"She stammered, stumbling over her words but finally managing to speak," I-I ALMOST GOT LATE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

She shot up in her seat and pointed an irate finger at him, trembling with rage.

He smiled innocently at her," Now, now, Tsubaki, accusing someone is rude when it was obviously your fault."

He was speaking as if he was lecturing a child which annoyed her.

"We're not on first name basis!" She screeched yet in hindsight, Yukiteru concluded, made her look amusing (like a tsundere would XD)," If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have barely made it in class!"

"Well it wasn't my fault that you were daydreaming and bumped into me," He pointed out, agreeing to himself and nodding with hum of approval as if proud of himself.

"Well if you weren't standing there then I wouldn't have bumped into you!" She shot back, glaring daggers at him.

"Last time I checked you didn't own that path, _**.ki**_ ," He said her name with the intention of annoying her, moving closer to her as he articulated each syllable.

She sighed, willing herself to calm down.

"Takenaka-san-"

"Yukiteru," He cut in with a smile, as if everything was perfectly fine and they were the best of friends (even if they just met).

"Takena-"

"Yukiteru."

"Tak-"

" _ **Yu** **. ki . te . ru**_ ," He said while smiling ever so innocently.

She sighed, it was hopeless," Yukiteru, are you stalking me?"

He snorted but ended up into fits of laughter anyway," Don't flatter yourself."

"I was just asking!" She pouted, puffing her cheeks unconsciously and somehow managing to look cute with the action.

He chuckled then leaned back, supporting himself with his hands on the ground then collapsing, laying on his back he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

For a moment everything went silent. However it was the comfortable kind and they drank in the soothing feeling of the white noise as Yukiteru tucked his arms behind his head and Tsubaki stared at the still water reflecting back the sight of her.

"Hey Tsubaki," He absentmindedly said, eyes nonchalantly closed.

"Hmm?" She darted her gaze to the brunette, waiting for him to continue.

"By any chance do you know anyone with the name of Yuno Gasai?" He blurted out. Truthfully he didn't know why he was asking her this. He already knew that the blue haired maiden knew Yuno and as of now Tsubaki would still feel awkward whenever the girl was mentioned but he just felt like it. He just felt like asking Tsubaki and talking to her about this. Because unlike Akise Aru, Tsubaki wouldn't snap and glare at him with such indifference and he couldn't actually talk to Yuno because given their situation talking to her wouldn't be the wisest thing to do. And it felt- dare he say it?- normal talking to Tsubaki.

He opened his eyes to see Tsubaki stiffen at the question, taken aback. Her gaze fell and she started consciously fiddling with the hem of her skirt, averting her gaze from him. It took her awhile, longer than necessary, to answer his question.

"Y-yeah, I know..." She swallowed the lump in her throat," Gasai-san."

Honestly, it took her to muster enough courage to say the girl's name, not trusting her voice at first. Ever since that incident it was like the pink haired girl's name had become a taboo. She had left things unresolved, just running away from that incident. And it wasn't like she was over Akise Aru. She never stopped loving the boy, still watching him from time to time but unlike before she had been more wary and careful of observing her "prince."

"Why'd you ask?" She voiced out her question.

"Nothing important," Yukiteru shrugged coolly.

"Do you know her?" She asked, looking at the boy with curious and inquisitive eyes.

"You could say that."

She sighed," Are you one of her fanboys or something?"

He mocked an offended expression and chuckled," Really? I think I'm far from those actually."

"Ah so you're just one weirdo who's obsessed with her," She said with a straight face.

Saying she was satisfied with his reaction would be an understatement. He looked like he was just slapped and was looking at her pathetically, whining," Do you really think so low of me, Tsubaki?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" She shot back dryly.

"Nah, I woudn't dare go that low. Akise Aru would have my head," Of course he knew the silver haired boy can't kill him but then again... said boy was protective of his "girlfriend". Somehow the thought of Yuno being his girlfriend sent a pang to his chest. She should have been his.

He noticed Tsubaki falter at the mention of Akise's name and she went silent. Her shoulders sagged as her expression turned somber.

"I think Akise-kun wouldn't be that extreme," She muttered under her breath to the point that Yukiteru barely heard her.

Seeing the solemn expression on the girls face, he couldn't help feel something slither and constrict uncomfortably in his stomach. Was it guilt? Well whatever it was, it was prompting and demanding him to do something about the situation. No sooner after his words registered a thick awkward aura had engulfed them, a thick haze refusing to clear out and rising and rising as the seconds tick by.

"Hey Tsubaki, you should smile, you look cuter that way," He blurted out without even realizing it.

Tsubaki looked at him and blinked the first time, the second time and then when it finally sank in, her face flushed into a bright hot red hue as she stammered and tried to composed herself.

Yes, Tsubaki Kasugano was amusing.

* * *

"And you say you know the reasons behind these things that keep happening to me?"

' _ **Yes.'**_

Yuno Gasai was currently talking to the unknown disembodied voice as she sit on her bed with her legs folded and a blanket draped over her. She may be going insane, talking to a voice inside her head, but this unknown person might hold the answers to her long held questions.

' _ **Well I can only tell you about a survival game...'**_

"A survival game?"

' _ **A survival game between 12 contestants.'**_

Then all of a sudden unknown images flooded her mind. It was all hazy and blurry but she can make out some of it. She still didn't understand and the turmoil within her was only increasing.

"Then what happened?"

' _ **I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I've been restrained to prevent me from revealing anything too confidential to you.'**_

Then she froze. Dread and fear gradually consumed her as she voiced out her next question...

"Was I part of it?"

" _ **..."**_

She repeated her question, this time louder and firmer than the last.

" **Was I part of it?"**

* * *

 **AN: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HOW THINGS ARE GOING IN YOUR REVIEWS..! THANKS FOR READING**


	16. Perplexities

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki**_

Yuno Gasai was sprawled on her bed, languidly staring off at her ceiling. She found herself doing this certain action a lot as of lately. She was recollecting everything that had happened these past few days and finding herself more baffled and eventually frustrated. Everything was jumbled, making the turmoil inside her escalate even more. When she had asked the disembodied voice that dreadful question a few days ago said voice hastily said she (she figured it was a 'she' because it sounded like it and she had a feeling that it was) needed to go (she instantly caught on to the lie) and left her question unanswered. And it had left her bothered and perplexed to the point where she can't do anything but think about all the time. She had started withdrawing from hanging out with her friends whenever they asked, resorting to keeping to herself and her thoughts. She knew that they had already noticed her unusual behaviour but she couldn't really bring herself to care as of the moment. She had attempted grasping the voice's words, digging deeper and even decoding it but no matter what she does or how hard she tries she still couldn't understand it completely. And it's making her so damn frustrated...

Her disordered mulling was interrupted when she felt something fluffy and soft smack on to her face, making her let out a surprised gasp and causing her to quickly shot up from her comfy bed. She realized someone had hit her with a pillow and turned to glare at the assaulter only to be confronted by the sight of a certain silver haired boy standing a few feet away from her.

"What was that for?" She grimaced, throwing the pillow at him only for her to miss him by a lot of inch.

"You're sulking," He said, completely disregarding her question.

"I'm not," She felt herself narrow her eyes at him.

"Yeah, you are, you haven't left your room since yesterday and you barely go out of the house," He stated as he crossed his arms sternly.

"Just leave me alone," She buried her face on to her pillow, groaning," I don't feel like getting off the bed."

But of course Akise would never give her the luxury.

"Get up," He swiftly snatched the pillow from her.

She frowned, glaring at him.

"No, I won't!" She screeched, reaching for the other pillow and hoping Akise Aru wouldn't even dare steal her last pillow," Just let me marry my bed or something."

"Yuno..." He warned.

Acting on sheer instincts and her sense of possessiveness with her last pillow (since she felt like Akise was planning on snatching it away from her) she expertly whacked him with said pillow.

"You didn't."

"I did," She smiled smugly at him but felt the smugness deteriorate when she saw the look on the other person's face," No, Akise, don't-"

Before she could even finish she felt a pillow collide right into her face. She saw Akise smirk with a triumphant expression.

" **This. Means. War,"** She grounded out and an extreme pillow fight ensued between the two.

 **.**

 **.**

The voices...

The voices had started distressing her mind, jumbling and distorting everything around her till she can't make up anything anymore, till she didn't know what was real and not anymore. They were trying to breach into her, trying to eradicate the sane part of herself that she desperately kept holding onto, the part of her that she strongly fought to maintain and preserve.

The voices were back again, accosting her of games of life and death, of a pink-haired psychopath, of a blue eyed boy, one-eyed criminals, and no eyed vigilantes. They spoke of bloodbaths and massacres. A devious smile and a splatter of thick crimson blood…

Yuno whimpered as she clutched her head, scooting herself to the side of her bed until her back hit the wall.

"Please... stop..."

' _ **Yuno Gasai...'**_

Was it her or did Muru Muru (she had learned that the voice's name was Muru Muru when she had told her to stop calling her disembodied voice and introducing herself which startled her, remembering the name of her cellphone chain) sounded worried for a moment there?

"Muru Muru, what's happening? What are these voices" She choked out, sniffling.

' _ **Those are your memories.'**_

"My memories?"

' _ **Yes, somehow.'**_

"Why do they make me feel fear and despair?"

' _ **You will find the answer to your question soon.'**_

"But I want to know now!"

' _ **I'm afraid you can't handle the truth yet.'**_

"Don't I have the right to know?"

' _ **It's not like that. It's just not the right time yet.'**_

"And when will that be?"

' _ **Soon.'**_

* * *

The cold night breeze blew right through Yuno's sweater as she peered below from the rooftop of Sakurami Middle School, the cold was the least of her concerns right now. From where she sat by the railings Sakurami City's lights had ebbed into meager inklings. The night had brought about unrelenting darkness that people attempted to hide during the day, tried hiding behind feigned smiles and innocent laughter's. She absentmindedly licked her chapped cold lips as she ducked her head to wrench her eyes shut but caught sight of the view from below the building. She abruptly felt something unfathomable grasp and squeeze at her insides, constricting and weighing her down. She felt herself drawn more and more to the edge…

' _If I jump…'_

She was obliviously inching closer to the edge…

Then all of a sudden she winced and jolted to clutch at her head.

The voices…

They were back again…

They were haunting her…

Taunting…

Speaking of dreadful things…

Stop…

Stop…

 **STOP!**

"Yuno?"

Yuno blinked as the voices instantly ceased as if it wasn't there at the first place. She skeptically removed her hands from where they were moments prior as she looked up to identify the new presence. Who would venture into an empty school building at the dead of the night, aside from her that is.

She stared wide eyed as she found herself eyeing a familiar figure standing a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing here…" She scrutinized his figure charily," …Akise?"

He smiled," I should be asking you that, Yu-"

" **What are you doing here?"** She absentmindedly raised her voice, narrowing her eyes at him.

Akise blinked," Yuno, are you okay?"

Did she just snap at Akise? Without any particular reason?

Feeling guilt automatically assault her, she shook her head away from her negative thoughts and pushed herself to muster a small smile.

"Yeah, I am…"

"Really?" Akise eyed her warily.

She found herself nodding.

"Come on, let's get you home." When had he walked closer to her? He placed a hand on her shoulder and beckoned her to the exit.

And the only thing that kept running through her mind that night was…

 **Why was Akise Aru there?**

* * *

Yuno was currently situated on her bed, laying on her stomach while absentmindedly swinging her legs, mind drifting and recollecting the events that took place the other night. Perhaps she was being too paranoid, Akise was a detective in training, he liked going one place to another and playing detective so maybe he was there because of that. Of course, he was playing detective again. Sakurami Middle School was the ideal place for solving mysteries and searching for unanswered questions... like the explosion two years ago.

Shaking her head to rid of all those images before she tread into dangerous territories, she resorted to averting her eyes to her cellphone strap instead and making a move to hold it in her palms. But something peculiar happened (and it's not even the good kind of peculiar) an image assaulted her mind. Unlike the previous flashes however, this one was vivid, too vivid to the point where she can make out the details and ... the face. A boy, who looked to be fourteen, ebony hair, cobalt blue eyes, boyish face, and a sheepish smile…

Yuno instantly winced and drew away, as if she was burnt.

That face...

He looked like Yukiteru Amano yet at the same time not.

Yuno was reduced to gaping at her cellphone for the longest time.

What was that?

" A dream?" She muttered, befuddled.

But there was that one lingering phrase at the back of her mind that kept pushing and struggling to be acknowledged.

'A memory...'

* * *

Akise Aru couldn't help but notice Yuno Gasai's appearance for today. It was certainly difficult not to perceive the faint bags under her eyes or how her once jaunty eyes were droopy as if she hadn't slept for days (and perhaps she hadn't) or how her silky carnation pink locks were a bit tousled, kept in a pony tail that looked like it was hastily and dispassionately made. It didn't also go unnoticed by his keen observation that her attention for the day had become short; sometimes he'd catch her spacing out.

"Yuno, are you okay?" He finally settled on voicing out the question that had been stirring conflicts in his mind from the second he saw her.

"I'm okay, Akise. Just a bit tired," She replied, shooting him an innocent smile. Too innocent, he thought.

"Okay," He slowly uttered. He knew there was something more to it but decided not to push. If it was for him to know then she'd certainly tell him sooner or later.

"Will you always stay by my side?"

Somehow the hollowness and coldness of her voice scared him, as if the optimism that she always carries around with her had died off (And perhaps it had a long time ago).

He smiled, expression softening as he dropped his hand on her head and ruffled her already slightly tousled hair," Of course, always."

She raises her head to look at him with those wide thulian pink eyes. They are rimmed with the slightest trace of red- definitely from lack of sleep- and he can't help but notice the emptiness in those eyes.

"Always?" She almost mumbled. Her voice sounded small and in a way it sort of vexed him because this was Yuno Gasai. The girl with a smile akin to a radiant smile after a storm, reminding anyone to never lose hope. She was their own silver lining when things turn worst. She was a fighter. The one who was unlikely to give up.

"Do you want forever then?" He forced a smile as he stared at his girlfriend who choose today of all days to act out of character,

"No," She slightly shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips," I don't need forever as long as I got you by my side."

"What brought this up all of a sudden?" He abruptly asked before he even knew the question was already out of his mouth.

Silence

She stayed quiet, not answering his question and not making a move to. She didn't even acknowledge his question.

"Yuno, what's wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Yuno?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

And then he noticed something...

She was trembling.

It was faint at first but then...

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, burying her face on to his chest," I'm scared."

By now her trembling had increased. She was shaking like a leaf as she clung to him as if he was her lifeline. Sobs had escaped her lips, no matter how hard she tried blocking it back. And when she spoke her voice cracked...

"I don't know what to do anymore," She whispers. Her grip on him tightens," There are voices, Akise. They're everywhere, calling out to me. Whispering-"

He cuts her off when he placed his arms around her protectively, nestling his face on her hair. And perhaps that was enough to make her understand that he was right there and as long as he was alive and breathing he was gonna protect her and help her though this.

She eased into his hug and relaxed, feeling safe and secure after all that has happened these past few weeks. Because this was where she belonged, in Akise's arms and as long as he was there she didn't need forever, just him by her side always.

* * *

 **AN: SO HOW WAS IT? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS FOR READING**


	17. Happiness?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki_**

"You're all free until 3 pm! You may rest in your rooms or take a swim in the ocean," Kimura-sensei annunciated as she stood in front of the students who had formed their line orderly. Everyone was listening and paying attention to the teacher's instruction... well at least looked like they were," Just make sure not to disturb the other tourists and local residents. You're all dismissed."

And that was how Yuno Gasai found herself standing over at the beach side. The ocean was like a guggling blanket of crystal blue. The golden sand beneath her feet glittered under the radiant light of the sun and the air was crisp. The waves are gently lapping at her feet; waves crashing against the shore, letting out a white foamy appearance. From a distance she could hear a few seagulls screeching.

" _Hey, aren't you having fun, Yuno?" A voice she knew all too well snapped her from her peaceful daze._

" _Huh?" Yuno slightly wrenched her head to see Hinata and Mao sauntering over to where she currently was situated._

" _I didn't get much sleep," She replied with a wide smile," Nya ha ha ha~"_

 _Hinata chuckled, a ball tucked casually under her arm," So the honor student couldn't sleep? Too excited for the beach trip?"_

 _Mao giggled at Hinata's comment._

" _Yeah, you can say that," Yuno replied light-heartedly._

" _I never miss my beauty sleep," Hinata remarked._

" _But you're less refined than she is," Mao pointed out with that smile of hers._

" _Ooh you got something to say?" Hinata scowled, leaning dangerously towards Mao with the intention of intimidating the aqua blue-eyed girl to no avail, seemingly oblivious to Mao's hand on her chest._

 _Then, as what Yuno expected from the lavender haired girl, Mao groped Hinata's well endowed breast, squeezing it. Mao's expressed was like that of someone who had gone to heaven and was experiencing utmost happiness as the girl practically emitted a sparkling aura._

" _Will you let go already?" Hinata instantly placed her hand on Mao's blissful face and pushed the girl away._

" _Can I feel them a little more for future references?"_

" _What the- you're grossing me out! Are you a lesbo?"_

" _No, I'm simply curious."_

" _Get away."_

 _Yuno deadpanned as she stood and gaped at the two, watching the exchange between them._

Yuno blinked, stupefied. What was that? A dream? A flashback?

"Hey, aren't you having fun, Yuno?" A voice she knew all too well snapped her from her peaceful daze.

"Huh?" Yuno slightly wrenched her head to see Hinata and Mao sauntering over to where she currently was situated.

"I didn't get much sleep," She replied with a wide smile," Nya ha ha ha~"

Hinata chuckled, a ball tucked casually under her arm," So the honor student couldn't sleep? Too excited for the beach trip?"

Mao giggled at Hinata's comment.

"Yeah, you can say that," Yuno replied light-heartedly.

"I never miss my beauty sleep," Hinata remarked.

' _Another feeling of... déjà vu?'_

"But you're less refined than she is," Mao pointed out with that smile of hers.

' _Then after this they...'_

"Ooh you got something to say?" Hinata scowled, leaning dangerously towards Mao with the intention of intimidating the aqua blue-eyed girl to no avail, seemingly oblivious to Mao's hand on her chest.

Then, as what Yuno expected from the lavender haired girl, Mao groped Hinata's well endowed breast, squeezing it. Mao's expressed was like that of someone who had gone to heaven and was experiencing utmost happiness as the girl practically emitted a sparkling aura.

"Will you let go already?" Hinata instantly placed her hand on Mao's blissful face and pushed the girl away.

Hinata flinched when she felt Yuno grope her from behind, kneading and squeezing her breasts," Oh my!"

"You're really filled out," Yuno gave her a mischievous look as she continued touching her chest.

"Stop it, Yuno!" Hinata struggled to free herself from the pink haired girl's hold," You're practically popping out yourself!"

"That's not fair!" Mao cried out in high pitch way.

"Guys, break it up! God!" A familiar obnoxious voice said.

The girls looked up from their sprawled out form on the ground only to see none other than Kousaka with a green water floaty around his waist.

"No one in their right mind wants to see your ugly boobs," He said smugly, treading closer to them," That's right, you're all butt ugly!"

He laughed but then was sent grunting in pain as the three girls hit him one by one, earning him three red footprints on his chest, side, and of course face.

He pathetically cried in pain when Hinata stepped on his head as he fell to the ground," Take that!"

" Try looking in the mirror, Oujerkoff!" Hinata said as she grimaced at him.

"Look I found a nice rope," Yuno said innocently as she showed the rope in her hands... too innocently perhaps.

"Look, I found a nice stone weight," Mao simpered cheerfully as brought out a stone.

"And we've got the wide, open sea!" Hinata said as she gestured at the body of water.

"Don't you dare, fuglies!" Kousaka cried in futile attempt to stop the girls from murdering him then and there," Sensei! Sensei!"

"I will pickle you in brine," Hinata threatened darkly.

"Look, I found some garbage," Mao laughed maniacally.

"The waves from the sea were lapping the beach," Mao started singing cheerfully as they buried Kousaka with only his head jutting out from the golden sand.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Kousaka hopelessly tried talking to them," What are you doing to me? Stop! Don't do this!"

"Where did they go? They filled Kousaka-kun's throat and lungs with seawater!"

"Fine, I take it back!"

"What's wrong?" Yuno was taken aback when she heard a certain brunette's voice from behind her.

She spun around to see said brunette, looking at her but was somehow disappointed when it was only Akise, smiling at her.

He looked at her questioningly, noticing the expression on her face," What's wrong, Yuno?"

"Nothing. I thought you were someone else."

"Someone else?" He held her gaze," Who?"

" "who?"," Her eyes subtly dilated as she stared at him but somehow Akise knew her mind was elsewhere with that distant look on her face," That's what I'd like to know."

The two continued staring in silence, as Yuno's thoughts were consumed with something else and Akise was warily scrutinizing the girl in front of them however it was briefly ended when they heard Kousaka shouting and screaming then all of a sudden an orange haired kid dropped a bucketful of water on him, successfully shutting up the guy for a moment," Only turkeys threaten girls."

* * *

The group had opted to play beach volleyball subsequently wherein Kousaka had irately took off after being defeated pathetically by the girls but not before embarrassing himself by landing face first into the sand. Then they had visited a nearby gift shop to sooner find out that it was more of a merchandise shop that practically idolatrized a peculiar vigilante named the 'The Masked Eyeball' a. k. a. 'Twelfth'. Speaking of peculiar they had also met the shopkeeper who was fanatic supporter of said vigilante, too fanatic that it was getting suspicious. Sooner they had also learned that Tsubaki Kasugano had mistaken Kousaka for Akise and had arranged a secret tryst for them, at the back of said shop, which of course completely failed after the girl realized that she got the wrong person (after he tried to kiss Tsubaki wherein Tsubaki's first reaction was to scream). The group couldn't help but laugh at this piece of information as Kousaka angrily grumbled. Yuno had a feeling Tsubaki was following them (or dare she say, was following Akise) after she felt that someone had been watching them at the beach earlier that day. They had decided to go back to their room and play cards, the boys had also tagged along.

And that's how Yuno finds herself sitting outside by the balcony with Akise and the others noisily playing inside their room.

The chilly onshore breeze caressed her skin and she pulled her jacket closer to herself. A single strand of pink hair fell loose about her face as she tugged on it absentmindedly. She could hear the waves lapping like the ticking of a more laggard clock and somehow she found the sound serene and peaceful. The waning gibbous moon shone throughout the land up above the vast expanse of jet black sky that engulfed the place. A canopy of luminous stars dotted the inky blackness night. The ocean glistened, mirroring the fulgent moon and the bedazzling assemblage of the glittering stars.

She let out a soft sigh of satisfaction which didn't go unnoticed by her company who only arched a brow at her.

"This is... nice," She smiled," I enjoy the serenity of this place."

"I'm glad you like it, Yuno," Akise said, smiling himself.

"Yeah..."

"Yuno?"

"Hmm?" She regarded him from the corner of her eyes.

"Are you happy?"

The sudden question took her a back as she spun around to face him.

"I... Yeah, I am," She responded with the slightest hint of hesitation that she attempted to hide with a smile.

"You hesitated," Akise pointed out.

Of course Akise would notice the hesitation and sometimes Yuno really hated Akise being keen and observant thus this is one of those times.

"I am happy!" She said, trying to sound stern and certain.

Akise nodded but Yuno knew he still doubted her but decided not to question her further.

"Are you?" Yuno asked.

"Mhhmm," Akise hummed in satisfaction, nodding.

"Are you?" She repeated just to tease him, arching a brow.

He smiled, draping an arm around her shoulders," Yeah, of course I am."

"Okayyy..." She drawled out, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Later that night as they lay on their respective futons and Mao and Hinata were discussing about the former's diary she can't help but stare longingly at her own diary.

"Are you writing a girl's diary too?" Hinata had suddenly asked, scooting closer at her too look at her diary.

"What's that?" Hinata asked upon further inspection to the girl's diary," It's just ten-minute time stamps."

Yuno hummed in approval.

"Do they mean anything?"

"I... don't know," She felt a tear prickling at the corner of her eyes as a sudden wave of nostalgia washed through her," I have no idea."

And she really had no idea. She wished, hoped she knew but Muru Muru kept telling her that it wasn't the right time yet. She had even resorted to pleading but like her previous attempts she was denied of it.

" _Muru Muru, please I want to know."_

" _ **I'm afraid I can't, it's not the right time yet."**_

" _And when will be the right time?! When I finally break down and lose my sanity over this?!"_

" _ **Yuno Gasai..."**_

" _No, I want to know!"_

Later she had realized that she had been acting immature by snapping like that and had apologized to Muru Muru. Any more of this and she knew she was going to lose her sanity sooner before she even discover the truth and perhaps she was already losing it.

" _Are you happy?"_

She couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to Akise's question a while back. It was so sudden and she had wondered what brought that all out of the blue. But what surprise her even more was that she wasn't certain. She wasn't certain about her answer to that. Was she happy? She had been pondering over that question ever since it was brought up. She knew it was just an innocent question but it stirred conflicts inside of her. It made her question herself even, question who she was, and the things she believed were once real. Yes, she **should** be happy but is she? Is she really happy? She could've been if it weren't for this emptiness inside of her, like there was something missing, like she had forgotten someone very important to her.

And all she really wanted was to get that missing piece back and to remember that person...

* * *

 **AN: SOOO HOW IS THIS CHAPTER? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK..! THANKS FOR READING... AND SORRY ABOUT THE BORING FIRST PART BUT I JUST LOOOOOOOVE THAT PART IN REDIAL**


	18. The Epiphany

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki.**_

The sun had began its gradual descend below the horizon and the light of the day was slowly fading, looking like something akin to a beautiful piece of art, worthy of marvelling. The colors of the sky had been altered to darker shades of red, orange, violet, and yellow scattering on the vast canvas.

The gang with the addition of a sleeping Reisuke who Akise had carried on his back were walking home after their trip to the beach. They were currently listening to Kousaka , who was walking in front, complaining haughtily.

"These school beach trips seriously suck ass," Kousaka grumbled, scrunching his eyebrows in distaste.

"You brought it upon yourself," Mao quipped.

"Yeah," Kousaka scoffed, retorting back," the hell I did."

"At least we can get a lot of sleep today," Akise said, trying to break off the usual banter between the two before it could escalate to more insults and gibes thrown at each other. Yuno almost smiled at this, Akise being the voice of reason as usual.

Kousaka let out an exhausted sigh, diverting his gaze somewhere else. A certain unfinished building had caught his attention. From a distance it was casted in the molten embers of the sunset," So that school's still being rebuilt?"

 _Sakurami Middle School_

"Did you really use to go there, Yuno?" Hinata asked, regarding said building from where they currently were.

"Yeah," Yuno answered quietly.

"Me too!" Kousaka remarked.

"There was that mysterious bombing two years ago. Both the police and the media assumed it was a terror plot, but they couldn't confirm it," Akise said. Yuno gazed somberly at said school and felt something wash over her as images of that night flashed through her mind, the same images that still disoriented her mind till now.

"See you later guys," Hinata said with a wave as they parted ways.

The others bade their goodbyes as they did the same.

Akise had insisted to walk her home but she had declined, gesturing at the sleeping Reisuke on his back and assuring him that she would be fine. He was reluctant at first but he finally caved after Yuno's persuasion and grudgingly agreed with a 'take care' and a kiss on her forehead.

Truthfully, she just wanted to be alone and some time to think.

She casually took the steps as she pondered on some things with a solemn look on her face.

' _I was there during the explosion with my parents for some reason...'_

' _But everything from that time is still fuzzy. Even the detective at the scene couldn't remember why I was there...'_

' _Ever since then, I've reconciled with my parents and we became a real family. Akise had asked me if I was happy and I think I'm as happy as can be without a care in the world. '_

Yuno stared at Sakurami Middle school towering under the dying colors of the sunset. She pursed her lips and continued regarding it with solemn eyes and a frown.

' _But...'_

' _I feel as if I'm forgetting something dear to me...'_

 **.**

 **.**

That night the air had been cooler and damper than it had been. In the noiseless darkness there was this unexplainable yet vaguely unpleasant atmosphere that was skulking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to tear through anyone with their sharp and pointed talons. In the silence of the night the sounds all around had become loud in anyone's ears, even the sound of the crickets and the howling of the wind had turned thunderous. In the dead of the night, when the sun had laid to rest, when people are snuggly tucked in their beds, Yuno Gasai sat wide awake on her bed, sitting cross legged with a blanket draped over her person.

That night she got she had always asked for... (But sometimes the truth isn't meant to bring us happiness).

Muru Muru told her of the Armageddon that was fast approaching and how there was no time left for the world and the humankind. She uttered of how their god was weakening and how his power was faltering. And in turn Yuno Gasai had told her about the constant feeling of forgetting something. But most of all Muru Muru told her of a detail that she had yet and could not reveal as of the moment. However she could show her…

One second she was in her room in the next thing she knew she was already standing in a void like place. It was like she was in another realm.

' _You really are in another realm…'_

"Huh? Where am I, Muru Muru?"

' _You are in god's realm. I brought you here for a reason. Just keep walking and you'll know why.'_

Something about this somehow made dread locked her stomach tight, nothing getting in or out. And it felt like her insides were constricting, pushing against her. But she obliged and continued walking, her steps resounding throughout the empty place that she somehow finds eerie…

Up ahead she caught sight of an evidence of light as she quickened her pace…

* * *

"Presently, I see nothing unusual among the ten former diary users, including Yuno Gasai."

"I thank you, Observer," Muru Muru said from where she stood on her sphere shaped platform

"May you continue with your fine work…" The little girl smiled,"… Akise Aru."

The said teen returned the gesture with a smile of his own.

Muru Muru spoke up again, grinning," I gotta say feigning being Yuno Gasai's boyfriend to observe her better was a good idea. This way you could keep a better eye on her. Wise mo-"

"Akise?" An all too familiar voice spoke up from behind them. Akise instantly stiffened when he heard her and with his heart beating irregularly fast in his chest, he slowly turned around, hoping and praying she is not who he thinks she is…

Only to be disappointed, of course…

Yuno Gasai stood there, her shoulders slumped and her whole body trembling like a leaf. Her eyes were looking at him in a mournful gaze. Tears were gathering in her eyes and some had escaped, beads of tears falling down one after another, trickling down her pale fragile cheeks and dripping from wobbling chin. A sob had escaped her quivering lips as she attempted to stifle it down to no avail.

She looked so broken and deafeated.

"Y-you," Her voice cracked, strained with excruciating pain, agonizing sadness and the aftermath of his betrayal… but most of all disappointment, he could see it in her eyes, plain as day," u-used me?"

Akise practically felt the life drain out of him as he heard those words. He felt a powerful emotion tearing deeply into his chest as his mouth went dry, unable to speak to her. But then he opened his mouth to speak and managed to say something…

"Yuno, I-"

And she disappeared.

* * *

 **AN: SOOOO... WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I FELT LIKE I SHOULD STOP HERE**


	19. Confrontations and Fears

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki...**_

The slow dripping sound from the coffee maker reigned throughout the medium sized traditional kitchen as Sakai Gasai took off her green apron and glanced at the wall clock by the fridge.

 _ **8: 15**_

She sighed. That girl.

She was going to be late again. Remembering what she told her before about not waking her up she deftly made her way towards the girl's bedroom.

She rapped on the door in front of her," Yuno? Wake up. You're going to be late."

Silence...

She scrunched her brows, trying again," Yuno?"

Still no response...

That's weird. Yuno Gasai was never this difficult to wake up. The girl simply valued her attendance and everything scholastic related.

After thinking about it, she decided to walk inside. Gingerly sliding the door open as it gave a tiny creak, she quietly made her way inside.

The room is dim and immersed in darkness due to the curtains being closed, preventing any rays from the sun that were attempting on infiltrating the room. Outside she could make out the birds tweeting nearby, chorusing their euphonious song of the early morn.

She ambled towards the bed by the corner of the room with the firm intention of waking her daughter up.

"Yuno? Wake up, you're going to be late."

She saw the sheets shifting. She thought she heard something that sounded like a whimper but disregarded it, thinking it was just her imaginations because the sound was so soft and audible. Slowly and somewhat reluctantly said girl roused from her bed, sitting up, her covers moving lower from her covered position and revealing her daughter's visage.

Yuno Gasai's usual vibrant eyes were now welled with such painful sadness. Tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes as slow and silent tears fell from bloodshot eyes, dripping down her lap and night clothes. She was the downright picture of grief, disappointment, loss and utter defeat which worried the mother severely. She had never seen her daughter look that defeated.

"M-mom?" She managed to croak out, trying to stop the tears to no avail.

"Yuno?" Sakai automatically went to her daughter's side, cupping her moist cheeks and eyeing her about in absolute worry, speaking in a tender motherly tone," What's wrong, sweetie? What happened?"

More of Yuno's defences broke and she sobbed as she instantly threw her arms around her mom, sobbing and sniffling on to her shirt. Sakai caressed the girl's tousled hair and soothingly patted her back," Ssshhh… Sweetie, what's wrong?"

The girl didn't utter a single reply as to what was distressing her so much and continued sobbing and crying.

"Do you want me to call Akise-kun?"

She automatically felt the girl in her arms stiffen and coughed, rocking herself back and forth in her dear mother's arms.

"N-no, please don't," Yuno choked out between sobs and sniffles, shaking her head vigorously.

The mother of course caught on to it and had a vague idea as to what was troubling the girl but decided not to vocalize it in fear of distressing her daughter even more.

* * *

Saying she was feeling uncomfortable would be an outright understatement. Hinata Hino inwardly sight. Everything felt wrong; it started yesterday when Yuno Gasai turned out to be absent. Yuno **valued** her attendance; the honor student valued anything related to school. They tried asking Akise about it, who showed up but disappeared after two class, probably to go play detective again. However the weird thing was that it seemed like the albino was avoiding any questions concerning his pink haired girlfriend and what was even weirder was whenever Yuno was mentioned Hinata would notice his subtle frown.

Today however Yuno was present and she looked as light-hearted as usual, like nothing had even happened so that somehow eased the others concern when they saw that nothing had changed in the girl's demeanor. Yet something out of character happened…

Yuno was chatting happily with the Hinata, Mao and Kousaka, telling them of why she was absent yesterday. She was giggling and laughing as she listened on Kousaka and Mao's usual banter. The others in turn told her what happened in class yesterday (with of course Kousaka's rude comments, earning him a punch to the guts, credits to one Mao Nonosaka). When they were talking and giggling about another one of Kousaka's dumb moments a certain silver haired teen stepped inside the classroom…

And it didn't go unnoticed by others how Yuno suddenly turned quiet and Hinata didn't fail to see the vague frown etched on Yuno's face.

A heavy awkward silence settled over them, an uneasy tension no one dared to voice out. Apprehensive eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to figure out the reason for the sudden unpleasant atmosphere. Even Kousaka shifted uncomfortably in his seat and the others fiddled with their fidgety, nervous hands under the tables.

Having enough of the uncomfortable silence Hinata decided to be the one to break the silence," Good morning, Akise."

"Morning, Hinata," Akise smiled and nonchalantly made his way to his seat.

Mao recommenced with their topic about Kousaka's embarrassing moment (and Hinata was utterly grateful to her for that) to which drew a giggle from Yuno as if moments ago she didn't look so distressed. Hinata couldn't help but notice how her laughter and smiles seemed forced and sad.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **She had enough!**_

There was an awkwardness that seemed to envelope the air around the two, thicker than the uneasy silence in the atmosphere this morning. It followed them and went on throughout the whole class. She would be lying if she said she wasn't bothered by it. They couldn't even bring it upon themselves to look each other in the eyes. Hinata wasn't daft as to not know that they obviously had a fight which was a first since they never had a serious fight, it was all teasing and friendly banters between the two and even that didn't happen quite often. She knew the others had noticed this too, even Kousaka as dense as he is, noticed this and by the looks of it he was somehow irked by the immaturity of the two (how ironic).

They were currently at the rooftop, eating their lunch. They were supposed to be enjoying their lunch but because of the uncomfortable atmosphere that two had somehow managed to spread among the group it wasn't like their usual lunch. Mao was attempting to hold conversations to which Hinata would occasionally join in, Kousaka too but she could see that the lavender haired girl was feeling uneasy herself too.

To hell with, Hinata thought as she opened her mouth, opting to vocalize the question that had been bugging the hell out of her ever since this morning.

"Hey Yuno?"

"Hmm?" The girl looked up to her from the food she was absentmindedly nibbling on.

"Did you and Detective boy fight?"

Silence instantly consumed the place, quicker than ever. She noticed how Yuno's shoulders slumped or how Akise's eyes subtly widened before looking away or how Yuno's head dropped, hiding her eyes away from them making her bangs overcast her thulian orbs.

The three casted antsy glances at the two, waiting for an answer. The thickness of the silence that settled over them made her worry, ringing alarming bells in her mind.

Then all of a sudden Yuno faced them…

with a _**smile**_ on her face.

"We broke up."

" _ **Ehhhh?!"**_

Nearby birds hasten from their position on the trees in alarm as they heard the thunderous yell from the three (including Kousaka of course).

Their faces were slacked with unadulterated shock as they couldn't even bring themselves to utter a single word.

Yuno was still smiling, opting to continue eating her lunch as if nothing happened, as if she didn't bluntly voiced out that she had broken up with the same guy that were sitting with them.

Even Akise stared wide-eyed at her, getting over his initial shock he grimaced in spite of himself. He abruptly stood up from where he sat, everyone's gaze was on him except from Yuno who decided eating her lunch without a care in the world was the best thing to do at situations like this. And as if they couldn't get more shocked, Akise had deftly grabbed Yuno's hand as she was about to stuff another spoonful to her mouth.

"Hey I was eating!" Yuno gave him the gravest death glare everyone had never seen her do until now that is. She kept giving him this look as she struggled in his hold.

"We need to talk," Akise replied in a serious tone, leaving no room for any objections.

Their friends were forced to watch them disappear with shock still marred into their faces and mouth opening and closing like suffocating fishes, unable to form any coherent words.

* * *

Yuno was glaring at the ground as if it lied to her and betrayed her greatly.

Akise had dragged her through the backdoor and into the school garden. And she was currently leaning by a wall and averting her gaze from the silver haired boy in front of her.

Akise was standing across her, waiting for her to speak and face him but she was busy glaring at the ground instead, showing no sign of talking to him soon.

He let out a sigh.

" Okay, I won't deny that I did..." He swallowed the lump in his throat as he prepared himself to utter the next word and it left a bitter taste on his tongue," _use_ you but it was never my intention to harm you in anyway. I was the observer and I had to play that role well, that was what Deus engraved into my mind from the start."

She almost scoffed at this but decided to meet his gaze, her expression hardened," But Deus never asked you to fake being my boyfriend. He never asked you to pretend to like me, right?"

For the first time in his life, words died down in his throat. The excuses and prepared alibis forgotten from his mind as he couldn't even look Yuno in the eye anymore," Yes."

Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. Never cry, she reminded herself but felt her heart drop, leaving a large gaping hole from where it used to be. Excruciating pain clawing and tearing into her as she kept repeating the words 'Don't cry' in her mind like a mantra that she hoped would save from this mess.

"I see..."

Guilt ate him away when Yuno mustered a tight smile as she looked him in the eyes," Hey Akise, is that why you never said you loved me?"

This question took him aback as his eyes widened, unable to bring himself to respond to that.

"Is that why you never look at me the same way I look at you? Is that why on some days when you think I'm not looking you look at me like I'm a monster? Is that why no matter how hard I try it's like I could never get close to you, like there's a barrier keeping you away, a barrier you built yourself?"

"Yuno..."

Her jaw clenched and she bit her lip to prevent it from trembling.

"They said there is always that one person in a relationship who loves more, cares more, cries more, gets hurts more, and even forgives more and at some point I thought I was that one person but..." She continued looking at him and he almost wished she didn't. The expression on her face was the most heart-wrenching look anyone couldn't possibly muster. Her eyes were so hopeful, hoping that he would tell her that this was all a dream, or maybe that he was just teasing her, and they'd wake up tomorrow and everything will be the same again, he'd kiss her on the forehead and ruffle her hair while she'd giggle at him and call him 'Aki'. That look made it too painful for him to disappoint her which was inevitable in this situation," I guess I was wrong. I wasn't that person who loves more I was the only one who loved, the only one who cared, the only one who cried, the only one who got hurt and forgave."

She stepped closer to him, her gaze on him never wavering nor faltering," But what hurts even more is you knew. You knew everything yet you never even had the heart to tell me about these dreaded things that keep haunting me. You watched me cry and almost drive myself to the brink of insanity. You watch me disorient myself yet you never did a thing to help me."

He shut his eyes for a moment, his adam's apple bobbing as he prepared himself to say his next words," I'm s-"

"I'm sorry," She cut him off, taking him aback. He noticed that her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears," I'm sorry that you had to look at me everyday and remember your gruesome death."

She couldn't help it. The dam of emotions finally broke no matter how hard she tried to fight back the tears. Silent tears trailed from pained thulian eyes," I'm sorry that you had to hold the hands that killed you. I'm sorry that you had to kiss the exact murderer who killed you in cold blood. I'm sorry that you had to pretend to love the girl you hate more than anyone else in the world. But most of all, I'm sorry for being her."

"But Yuno..." He managed to force out of his mouth. But then she ran away, leaving him, staring at her retreating back," ...you're not her."

* * *

Something felt wrong. He may be a child but contrary to common belief he was aware of the issues adults tend to get themselves in, he was aware that adults tend to have problems a lot. And he felt like as of the moment Akise Aru was no exception.

Reisuke inwardly sighed as he glanced at Akise who was sitting beside him on a park bench. He was busying himself by reading that black notebook of his filled with data of certain cases and crimes but he knew better. He knew his oniisan was just staring at the words because he had been stuck on that page ever since he first opened that notebook.

"Akise-niisan, where is Yuno-oneechan?"

It didn't go unnoticed by him how the future world famous detective froze and tried to hide his frown or how his grip on the notebook tightened," She's not going to be there."

And he refrained himself from asking 'when is she gonna be here?' because a part of him somehow felt that this wasn't something temporary...

* * *

The room was dim, the only source of light was the one produced from her cellphone which she had placed in front of her mirror as she continued staring at her reflection.

An image of her smiling coldly with blood on her cheek flashed through her mind and she frowned then glared at her reflection.

"It's because of you. This is all your fault. My life was supposed to be perfect if only you didn't exist..."

* * *

A certain boy with cobalt blue eyes, ebony hair that was let down freely, and wearing a peculiar looking black cloak that's end looked like it was swirling, was smirking as he stared at the makeshift screen in front of him.

"I knew it would be fun if I didn't tell her myself. He dug his own grave and I'm getting the girl," His face lit up with unadulterated glee.

"How are you so sure that Yuno Gasai would come back to you?" Muru Muru asked from beside him, nibbling on a piece of chocolate bar.

"Because she loves me, she longs for me. I'm her missing piece. Even without her memories she still holds the same feelings for me. Now that Akise Aru is out of the picture we could finally be together," He gave her a triumphant smile, feeling quite proud of himself.

"You do know that Deus would keep you away from that girl, right?"

"Deus is dying, he's weakening. He can't keep Yuno away from me anymore."

"If not Deus then Akise Aru would do anything to keep Yuno in that world."

Yukiteru chuckled," Akise Aru? Weren't you listening? He doesn't care about her. He's afraid of the monster in her."

"He never did say he doesn't care about her per se."

Yukiteru smirked," What could he do now? Yuno's mad at him and probably hates him right now."

Muru Muru took a big bite from the chocolate, munching on it," That guy always finds a way."

"Akise may be smart but he made the wrong move this time."

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself, Yukiteru. After all, he is the guy who outwitted Deus."

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Yukiteru arched a brow at her.

Muru Muru shrugged," But it's fun watching all of you go all out for the future of one girl."

"It's funny how she used to chase after you before and now you're chasing after her," Muru Muru added with a giggle.

"It took me long enough to realize that I did love her."

Muru Muru sighed, shaking her head," Both you and Akise Aru are fools.

* * *

"Yuno and Akise-kun… are not together anymore..?" Mao asked in a small voice. She was currently seated at Sakurami park with her shoulders slumped and an incredulous look on her face.

"Looks like it," Hinata said, opening the soda she just got out from the vending machine and taking a big gulp.

"They're just being stupid," Kousaka commented haughtily.

"Is Yuno's decision really final?" Mao asked, looking up at Hinata with her big aqua-blue eyes.

Hinata sighed, placing a hand on her hip," I don't know but I hope not."

"She looked serious," Kousaka said, and for once it wasn't said condescendingly.

"Akise looked like he didn't have a say in it though," Hinata said.

"Those two…" Kousaka trailed off, sighing.

"Akise-kun looked equally shocked as us, no matter how he tried to hide it," Mao pointed out.

"I wonder what happened between them," Hinata muttered.

"I wonder what they were talking about," He looked at them and then he scowled," I told you we should've followed them but Nooo, you guys didn't."

Mao narrowed her eyes at him," You mean eavesdrop? I think they need their privacy right now more than ever, Oujerkoff."

"That's rich coming from you," Kousaka scoffed.

Mao shot up from the bench she was sitting on, glaring at Kousaka and preparing her trembling fist to land a painful punch on him," What did you say, Oujerkoff?"

"Guys, guys," Hinata tried to separate the two," With Akise and Yuno fighting I don't think we also need you two at each other's throat. Even if you do that regularly."

Kousaka sighed, shoving his hands on his pocket," Yeah, whatever."

Mao begrudgingly sat back down, muttering a soft," Yeah…"

"Yuno was and had been always the glue that kept the gang together," Mao uttered quietly, her gaze on her black doll shoes, absentmindedly shifting it on the grass covered ground," But now…"

"With her and Akise being like that I think it would probably leave a damage in the group," Hinata said solemnly.

"There's no way things could go back to the way it used to be without that awkward tension hanging around all the time," Kousaka said, suddenly finding the ground to be the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

"I remember how this dysfunctional group of friends started…" Hinata smiled sadly, remembering the good old days, when they thought nothing could go wrong, when they thought nothing could go south in their circle of friends.

"It started when we started teasing Yuno about Akise-kun and that's how we got closer to the honor student. And when they finally got together… it just happened, Kousaka joined in and before we know it we were this dysfunctional group of friends who'd bicker and be at each other's throat but in the end we would just laugh about it and call each other names," Mao said wistfully," If Yuno was the glue that kept us together Akise-kun was the voice of reason that kept us from killing each other."

"Tch I don't even know how I ended up being friends with you losers anyway," Kousaka crossed his arms, attempting to sound pompous as usual but somehow failing.

"But you found yourself hanging out with us more often than you'd like, right Kousaka?" Mao eyed the boy in question.

"Whatever," Kousaka muttered.

" I remember that time we visited dad's kennel home…"

A not so distant memory flashed through her mind as she gave a small wistful smile…

 _Kousaka was crouched on the ground, staring intently at a panting Mearii with his eyes squinted weirdly at the adorable shit tzu. Mearii only stared back at Kousaka while wagging her tail adorably, the pink ribbon on her head bobbing faintly. They looked like they were having a staring contest._

 _Akise was behind Kousaka, staring at said dog with his hands shoved inside his pocket, slightly arching his back to get a better look on the dog._

" _What are those two doing?" Hinata asked, sounding disturbed. Her brow twitched as she watched the two staring intently at the poor little dog._

 _Mao smiled uneasily," I wonder too."_

 _Yuno sighed, shaking her head at their weird antic._

" _Hey! It's time to go!" Karyuudo called out to them from a distance, waving over at the group of teens._

" _Okay!" Hinata, Mao, and Yuno instantly spun around._

 _The teens started walking towards where Hinata's dad was waiting._

" _I think the dog was cuter than you, Yuno," Akise teased, smiling somewhat coyly._

 _Yuno pouted, hitting him on his chest," Shut up!"_

" _Get a room you two," Kousaka grumbled," Besides girls are not cute at all."_

 _This of course earned him a good beating from the three girls present._

Hinata bit her lip absentmindedly," I just hope those two make the right decision in the end."

The three friends sighed.

* * *

"You called?" Akise Aru arched a brow at the short purple haired girl in front of him.

Earlier that day Muru Muru had called him to Cathedral of Causality. The place had a dome like structure and the building was colored with purple tint everywhere.

Muru Muru casually floated around him, puffing her cheeks in boredom," Yeah~ I was utterly bored. There was no more manga to read."

"And you called me here because?"

"Duh, I just said it, I'm bored!" Muru Muru huffed.

Akise's brow twitched," Muru Muru, if you want a clown I'm not interested."

"Ohhh~ but Akise Aru…"

"No," Akise firmly said, intending to leave but…

"I called you to talk about Yuno Gasai."

Akise stopped in his tracks then spun around to face the girl," I'm listening."

"What did you feel when you saw her broken and crying after hearing about your betrayal?"

Akise arched a brow. What prompted Muru Muru to ask this question all of a sudden, and why her of all people?

Maintaining a neutral expression on his face, Akise opted to answer her question," Was I meant to feel anything?"

Then all of a sudden Muru Muru laughed. She burst into fits of laughter, guffawing and practically rolling on the floor.

"You're funny, Akise Aru," She wiped a stray tear, managing to calm down her laughter," I knew this plan of yours would be amusing from the beginning."

"Oh?" Akise uttered in mock interest.

"Yeah, and I knew it was amusing the first time you suggested 'Operation: Pretend to be Yuno Gasai's loving boyfriend to prevent her from going psycho and killing everyone'." (That's what Muru Muru liked to call it)

"How so?"

"Because I knew from the second I heard it that you were doomed to fail," Muru Muru grinned mischievously.

"I fail to see your point. I didn't fail."

Muru Muru laughed again," Akise, do you know what the difference between you and god Yukiteru is?"

"I'm somehow offended to be compared to him," Akise didn't bother to hide his grimace.

Disregarding Akise's statement, she continued," Yukiteru had come to accept things as they are. You on the other hand," She pointed a finger at Akise," you're too stubborn and not to mention in denial, you keep denying invariable things."

Akise pursed his lips and absentmindedly gritted his teeth.

"Do you know why Yukiteru is more likely to get the girl? Because unlike you Yukiteru Amano accepts Yuno Gasai whereas you're still afraid of the monster in her. You keep denying these things about Yuno Gasai and you should know no matter what you do she is what she is. Loving someone means loving them regardless, even with their flaws and imperfections you-"

"But I don't lo-"

"See? Denial, I tell ya'. And top of that, you're afraid."

"What?" Akise looked at the girl in befuddlement.

"From the start you were always afraid."

"I was never afraid."

"You're afraid that if Deus had given her a chance that-"

"Shut up!" Akise cut her off, knowing where this was heading.

"That she won't choose you!"

* * *

" _I don't know…"_

" _I feel like my thoughts are racing whenever I'm there…"_

" _The me from another world?"_

" _Someone dear to me?"_

" _I don't get it…"_

" _Who?"_

" _Where is he?"_

" _What should I do?"_

" _The time…"_

" _The time will come? What do you…"_

" _When Deus's powers become weak?"_

* * *

 **AN: Share your thoughts about this chapter. And thanks for reading, I appreciate the support on this rare pair~**


	20. Clincher Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki**_

Yuno Gasai stands on the final battle ground, the void laid quiet. This was the Akashic records Muru Muru was talking about before she had swiftly transported her here. A bitter air had settled throughout the place. It feels as if the world around her is blank and nothing else mattered but reaching the other side.

Dressed in just her night clothes and green blanket, her gaze lay resolutely ahead. Dropping the blanket draped on herself, she started walking towards her destination," I'm going ahead."

Her steps resounded throughout the place, the walls felt like it was moving around her. Her mind is assaulted by the images of the same boy that haunted her all throughout her life. It sent a pang to her chest as she quickened her pace _,'Who?'_

The images and flashbacks continue leaking into her mind, spilling in sporadic trickles and the emotion in her chest gets stronger.

' _Who is he?'_

' _I have to go,'_ Before she knew it she finds herself already running, pumping her legs and willing it to go faster.

' _I must hurry!'_

' _I have to see him!'_

" _ **Halt!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

After being stopped by a small girl with a heather purple hair and being aided by another girl with an eye patch Yuno was almost relieved to have gotten away. But what, more like who she saw next made her heart drop from her chest. Standing opposite her in that cold unforgiving place is none other than Akise Aru.

She stops cold.

"Where do you think you're going, Gasai-san?" His eyes are cold and unforgiving, filled with no indicator of remorse. His tone is unwelcoming and laced with apathy (And he's calling her that again? _Gasai-san_ \- she felt as if her heart was squeezed and stepped over. Was he really breaking off all ties with her?).

"Akise…"

"Sorry to break it to you, but I can't allow you to go any further," The look he was giving her was something akin to how a predator would eye its prey.

"Um, I really want to get to the other end," She says and tries to ignore the painful churning in her stomach," I need to get there."

"Why's that?"

"To meet someone."

"Who might that be?"

She places a hand on her chest," I don't know."

"You don't?"

"I don't remember. But he means a lot to me…" She doesn't notice the frown on his face here," I think…"

He smiles coldly, sending a shiver down her spine," That's a shame, because the one you are looking for is not here."

"Huh?"

"You can't find him anywhere in this world."

"How do you know that?"

"Beats me," He answers nonchalantly and she doesn't bother to fight back the glare she was giving him," Even if you _were_ to find him at the other, I wouldn't let you."

"Why? This has nothing to do with you!"

"It does in fact," His tone was somehow scaring her as he was giving her a death glare," You… you're other version is busy killing a lot of innocent people."

She feels like she forgot how to breathe.

He continued, uncaring of how this was affecting her," There was a game. In order to survive that game you had to kill others. However, you also killed a lot of bystanders."

"You're kidding," She answers, breathless.

"And because you wanted that guy for yourself, you tricked him and even killed him."

"That can't be!" She wants him to stop.

"From where I'm standing, I can only conclude that you were insane. If I let you pass, you might revert to that insanity."

Her expression darkens, her bangs overcasting her thulian eyes," That's just…"

"Even so, he still chose you in order to save you. I can't stand seeing you living your life blissfully unaware of that!"

"Really?" She clenches her fists," But I'm still going."

"You're not giving up? Then I will kill you."

"I'm going," She utters firmly.

"Is that so? Then I will defy the causality continuum and take your head," A kantana materializes into his hands," I do hold a personal resentment against you too."

He unsheathes the katana, blade glinting against of what light that void-like place could offer, throwing away the scabbard below as the sound echoes when it falls.

Cold cerise and thulian lock as he lunges at her with his katana weighted imbalanced in his hands.

 _He swings and swings._

 _And she dodges and dodges._

Carnation locks sways in the air as his sword missed it by a tiny inch.

" _Aki!" A voice and a giggle, warm and hearty, softening up the edges after a rough day._

 _Her smile-_

His split second of distraction and hesitation is dire. His infallible concentration collapses and before he knows it she has his hands are forced behind his back, his katana fallen from his grasps, an all too familiar voice in his ears (because honestly, the truth was it was not only an all too familiar voice to him but a voice he loves and had gotten accustomed to)…

"I don't care. I don't g-"

The words escape his lips before he could even stop them," Stay. Please stay. Don't go."

 _He sounds like he was pleading but he doesn't really particularly care._

Her breath hitches in her throat and she fights back the tears," I'm sorry. I want to see him."

"I see…"

She lets go.

She picks up the katana that had lain forgotten on the cold hard ground and leaves but not before uttering the words that…

(crushed his heart…)

"I never hated you, Aki. I love you and even if things haven't went well, I still do and I forgive you," She smiles and he feels something inside him break and shatter.

As he watches her walk away from him he smiles bitterly, he mutters under his breath and it was left unheard by her," I can't really win. Your happiness really does lie with him. Take good care of her, Yukiteru."

 **.**

 **.**

She stands before a big dome like structure.

"Is this it?" She catches sight of her reflection on the entrance of the place where she was feeling the pull stronger than ever.

She notices a hole…

"A hole," And the katana she was holding was glinting in green light," The blade is shining."

She looks behind her, to where she had left Akise.

"Akise…"

She smiles and slips the blade into it. The door open with a flash of light and she unhesitantly enters…

The first thing she sees is a familiar girl with long heather purple hair inside a cage.

She was clutching the bars with tears in her eyes," Yuno… Yuno!"

She walked towards her and crouched in front of her with a smile on her face," You were the one speaking to me, right?"

"Yes!"

"I heard you, through this," She brings out her cellphone strap.

Big fat tears roll down from Muru Muru's eyes as she couldn't help let out a chuckle of happiness," Yes! That was my will! Yuno, there was so much I wanted to tell you! So much I wanted you to hear!"

"Yuno, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to take my master Yuno's memories. They include a lot of tragic and grisly memories. But I couldn't bear to part with them," She clasps her hands and reveals a tiny red diamond," You may not need them. In fact they'll be painful…"

Tears absentmindedly falls from Yuno's eyes," Muru Muru I accept. I want those memories."

Muru Muru's eyes widened and she almost wails," I thank you!"

More tears falls endlessly from Yuno's eyes," Muru Muru…"

Muru Muru hands her the shiny red object," This is also a part of you. Please take it."

"Sure."

As soon as her hand touched it the memories came flooding her mind faster than ever and she couldn't help but cry harder…

"Yuno Gasai."

Her weeping is interrupted and she spun around to come face to face with none other than Deus in all his glory.

"Are you undoubtedly ready to leave everything behind?"

"Are you ready to leave behind the family that you had always wanted, your friends, the life you've always wanted…"

"Him?" Deus materializes a makeshift screen in front of him.

Her eyes widens upon seeing what was or rather who was shown inside the screen.

"Aki…"

 _He was lying on his bed, the room is dark. He had his arm on his eyes. He muttered something,-_ it was hard for her to make it out at first but then she almost wished she hadn't as she felt her heart clench when she heard it.

" _I never even got to tell you how much I loved you, Yuno."_

Words were not enough to describe the pain she was feeling as silent tears trickled down her cheeks. She turns back to Muru Muru," You said as soon as I enter this dome, people back at home would have no more memories of me."

She had also been informed that the way time works here was different from the normal dimension. A few hours here could mean a few days back at home. Then it means Akise must have… have been suffering this for days.

"We were unable to erase the observer's (she wanted to shout 'He has a name!' at this but refrained from doing so) memories of you. There was something preventing anyone from doing so. It was like there was this strong barrier around his mind," Deus had opted to answer her question for her.

Then she remembers something, her eyes dilate and she feels like her heart had shattered to pieces and all those broken pieces were stepped over and over.

 _" I won't forget you, Yuno."_

" _I won't, trust me."_

 _-pale pink carnations_

" ' _I'll never forget you'?"_

But among all…

 _Yuno intertwine her hands with his," Aki... I won't forget you too," She mumbled in her sleep, nuzzling against his shoulder._

" _I know, Yuno, I know," He kissed her forehead and she stirs but doesn't wake up._

* * *

 **AN: Sooo~ who do you think is Yuno going to end up with? Is it Yukiteru or Akise? Is Yuno getting her feelings confused or what? Tell me what you think..! Thanks for reading**


	21. Clincher Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki...**_

" _If her love for him makes her traverse through three separate universes in order to find him, that indeed may be fate…"_

As soon as Akise heard Deus say those exacts words he absconded back to the comforts of his home.

He had denied that he loved her. But he knew… he knew all along that somewhere along the lines of pretending and secret schemes he had fallen and he had almost wished it was true. That they were going to be happy and she was never going to bother about Yukiteru but that wasn't the case. He was too stubborn to admit that he did love and she was still stuck in the past, stuck in a love she thought was always going to be her true love no matter world she was in.

He admits to have invented petty excuse for every time, that he was not in love and it was just something different, and he'd gotten pretty creative over the time. But that was stupid of him, making up all these excuses when love have already wrapped him around it's pretty little fingers. He knew that times spent with her somehow made him happy and for those moments she was more than his little secret scheme- he'd like to think it was real, more real than the blood that pumps in his own veins, and he felt her like the beating of his own heart.

Muru Muru was right, how could he love her when he couldn't even bring himself to accept her wholly? He was still afraid of her. But thinking back to that now, he thinks it was stupid of him. Yuno had done nothing but show him her kindness, had done nothing but love him regardless.

" _I never hated you, Aki. I love you and even if things haven't went well, I still do and I forgive you."_

Maybe it was the knowledge that he might lose her sooner that made him accept her, even her previous insanity or maybe it was just there or along but was left disregarded by him. Nonetheless he still lost her. He even pleaded for her to stay but (he smiles bitterly) perhaps she really still loved that idiot. She gave him that key because if he couldn't give her the happiness that would make her whole, maybe she could find that happiness with him. As long as she's happy he'll be happy for, even if he felt like he died over and over again.

His fear had come true, that if she was given a choice she won't chose him. And of course she didn't, she left and she's never coming back.

And so his world went black, blacker than it ever was before, darker for her absence, loneliness crippling his every thought. Even something menial as breathing became harder for him, his lungs struggle for breath against ribs of stone and his feet have lost their wanderlust. With her his heart had become stronger and effervescent but now that she was gone it was simply broken, broken beyond recognition.

He had never felt more alone. He can't even talk to someone about this since everyone's memories of Yuno had been erased so whenever Hinata and others would ask if he was okay he'd simply fake a smile and say he's alright, just a bit distracted.

He never realized how Yuno played a big part in his life or perhaps she was really his life.

All his days were practically spent locked inside his room, thinking over and over and dying over and over. She went and took a piece of him that could never be brought back.

He was currently lying on his bed, the curtains are closed, the room is immersed in darkness just like how his life was.

He had an arm on his eyes, trying to fight back the tears yet he felt hollow and empty.

Then all of a sudden he felt something slightly shift in his bed but he was too busy wallowing in despair to notice it.

He was snapped out from his thoughts when he felt an added weight across his chest. He reluctantly removed his arms from his eyes and felt them widen. He instantly sat up from his bed.

"Yuno?" He hated how weak he sounded but disregarded it as he eyed the girl sitting in front of him.

She smiled, a smile that reached her eyes," Aki."

And that was all it took for him to throw his arms around her and envelope her in a tight warm hug. He wanted to feel that she was real and not his imaginations playing tricks on his mind. She was real, alright and he indulged in that fact.

"But-how-Why?"

"All that matters now is I'm here and I'm never leaving you," Her voice cracked and she felt tears fall from her eyes as she tightened her grip on him, never wanting to lose him again.

Akise pulled back from her, wiping a tear with his thumb," I- I thought he was your missing piece."

She smiled and he missed the way his heart races at the sight of it. Her thulian eyes shone even with tears glazing over them," I realized I don't need someone to complete me."

She took his hand in hers, intertwining them the way they always do," I just need someone to love me completely."

He leaned his forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes," I love you, Yuno."

She couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face," Say that again."

"I love you."

More tears fell but the smile on her face was still intact," I love you too, Aki."

" You kept your promise," She said with her forehead still against his.

"Of course I did," And with the he pressed his lips against hers but before she even knew it he had pulled back.

She pouted," What was that?"

He smiled," A kiss."

"What kind of kiss was that, Aki?"

He laughed, smirking," Maybe if you give me another one it would be better."

She glared at him playfully," Nice move, wise guy."

He laughed but was cut off with the feel of her lips against his.

 _Deus had said that it was love that made Yuno Gasai traverse through three separate universes but it was love that made her stay at the third one…_

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much to everyone who read, left a review, added this story to their favorites and alerts. I appreciate it everyone, thank you~ It was fun, it had been worth it with people reading this story. I had always wanted to complete a 20+ chapter story and I thank everyone for helping me reach that longtime goal, it means a lot to me. There's another chapter next to this. I can't exactly say it's an epilogue but somehow it will explain some parts of this story.**


	22. Solace

_**Disclaimer: Really?**_

She tried not to be bothered by it (he didn't look bothered at it so she wouldn't either).

Keyword: _**tried**_

She wouldn't have mind if it was someone quiet and who knew how to control their mou-

"Ne Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki felt her eye twitch.

"Tsubakiiiiiiiii. Ne, Tsubaki!"

She could've sworn she heard a vein pop in her head.

"Are you ignoring me now?" Yukiteru pouted," Giving me the silent treatment, are you?"

Apparently the brown haired idiot decided it was a nice idea to hang out at the spot under the bridge by the crystal clear river. And hell would freeze over before she would give in and relinquish her favourite spot to him. She found this place first and she was not going to let him ruin it for her.

"Tsubaki~" Yukiteru deliberately poked her on her arm.

That did it.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ She snarled at him, a raging inferno burning in the depths of her eyes. If he didn't know any better he thought she was trying to annihilate him those eyes of hers that he once thought were fragile and harmless.

The boy audibly gulped.

"Nothing," He whimpered.

Tsubaki let herself ease back to her seat and sighed.

"Why are you even here?" She asked, massaging her temples to rid herself of the oncoming headache caused by one idiotic brunette.

"I told you I often visit this place. I like it here," He grinned as if everything was perfectly fine and he hadn't nearly gotten himself killed by one enraged female.

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. _'Why? Why meeee?'_  
"Ne Tsubaki, do you like it here too?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't, idiot," She shot back.

"True," He smiled then mumbled," It's a nice place to escape."

She automatically perked up as she quickly turned her head to face him, so quick that Yukiteru thought she might've gotten herself a whiplash.

"What did you say?" She asked, a bit stupefied.

"Nothing," He grinned then his expression turned a tad bit solemn, opting to divert his expression to the horizon ahead," Are you escaping something too Tsubaki?"

"Are you?"

"Mhhmm..." He stared at the setting sun ahead with an unwavering gaze," Life."

"Life?" She arched a brow at this.

"Yeah," He smiled wistfully," How about you?"

"It's... peaceful here. No one looks for me here," She replied, gone was the venom and hostility in her voice.

A comforting silence washed over them as they regarded the sun sinking behind the horizon with avid gazes.

"Tsubaki?"

"Mmhhmm?"

"Are you stalking me?"

He didn't even see it coming when she pushed him into the river without any second thoughts.

Later that day Muru Muru had guffawed at the sight of the 2nd world god dripping wet and shivering in his soppy clothes.

"What happened to you?" The short girl asked between fits of laughter," Finally decided to drown yourself?"

"I'm not suicidal, Muru Muru."

* * *

"Have you ever fallen in love, Tsubaki?" Yukiteru had asked as he lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head. He didn't even look at her as he asked her this question.

Silence

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Tsubaki ducked her head, her gaze fell. She smiled bitterly," He loved someone else."

Yukiteru shifted his gaze to one particular donut shaped cloud drifting lazily across the vast sky," There was this girl once…"

He's not quite sure why but he spills the words before he even fathoms what he was doing, long buried words escape his mouth before he could even clamp his lips shut. He knew he should stay quiet and keep it to himself but he finds himself not caring anyway. It just feels nice talking to someone for once and not keeping it bottled inside. Maybe because he had been lonely for a long time now that he finds her company comforting and more than welcome.

* * *

 _And before they knew it, even if they won't admit it openly, they find comfort in each other. (Two broken hearts; Negative and Negative sometimes results to positive, right?)_

* * *

"My parents are expecting another child soon," Tsubaki muttered as she fixed her gaze on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Yukiteru gave her a side-glance and smiled," That's good news. How do you feel about this, Tsubaki?"

She tightened her hold around her knees, shrugging," Honestly I don't know what I should be feeling. It feels so new to me. It's just… just that for how many years I've been used to the fact that I was the only one."

Yukiteru placed a comforting hand on her arm (and he was glad yet surprised when she didn't even flinch or pull back). The action prompted her to involuntarily bring her gaze towards him.

He smiled warmly at her," It's okay to be nervous, Tsubaki."

* * *

They fall into a comfortable routine. Before they even know it they find themselves meeting at the same spot. It wasn't like they made an agreement to be there every day… they're just there.

He likes the company. And even she doesn't seem like it, Tsubaki was a good listener. Somewhere inside him, a tiny part of his mind (barely even there) tells him that he finds solace in her that he hadn't found in anyone else. Perhaps it's because they were both hurt and heartbroken. Or maybe somehow somewhat, there was a connection?

She doesn't want to admit that somehow his company was more than welcome- that he was more than welcome. She enjoys the change of pace, having something laid back every afternoon. Because when the strain of her life ever so slowly triggers, when she gets tired of everyone making a fuss of her, everyone treating her like delicate piece of porcelain doll that would break with the tiniest force she'd head to that same spot by the river and he'll be there.

And it struck her as odd when one afternoon he wasn't at the usual spot under the bridge, by the river, lying on his back casually with his arms folded behind his head and cloud watching. He was probably late. Which was still peculiar to her because he was never late. He always comes first.

Shrugging her unease aside, she opted to sit by the riverbank and regard the water flowing smoothly and calmly. But try as she might she couldn't shrug off the foreboding feeling settling over her and the nagging part of her mind all but screaming at her that something was out of place.

When he does come, he's bent over with his hands on his knees, panting and trying to catch his breath with all the running he did to get there.

However when he looks up at her he looks happier than she'd ever seen him, his face practically lighting up with pure unadulterated joy even with sheen of sweat gathering at the side of his boyish face.

She finds his happiness contagious that she feels the side of her lips twitches into a smile.

"She's coming back to me!" He beams.

And her smile fell.

He'd been talking about her, how it broke him when she left, how his world turned dark, and how he utterly misses her.

She should be happy for him, she knew she should but the numbing feeling in her chest tells her otherwise.

And the frustrating thing was she didn't know why she was feeling that…

* * *

She finds him there one bittersweet afternoon. He was sitting by the riverbank, his shoulders slump, and his eyes trained on the waters.

"Yukiteru?"

He turns his head towards her and she could've sworn she saw the slightest hint of unshed tears in his cobalt blue eyes.

Before she knew it she's sitting beside him.

"She's not…" He trailed off, the words feels heavy and bitter in his mouth.

She toughens her resolve as she unconsciously clenches her hands onto the fabric of her skirt, knuckles turning white and nails digging into pale delicate flesh through the fabric.

"The girl you were talking about, she's Yuno Gasai, isn't she?"

The silence that came after was enough of an answer.

"Honestly, Yukiteru," There is a certain strain in her voice," You don't love her, you just want to feel loved. She loved you, she chased after you but when she stopped you decided you wanted her. You want her to chase after you again. That's not love. You just miss her, not love her. Don't mistake nostalgia for love. You really are an idiot."

And somewhere along her words Yukiteru had wrapped his arms around her, silently crying, tears trickling down his face and making her shirt wet but she finds herself not caring about her moist shirt, that was the least of their concerns right now.

She patted his back soothingly, tracing comforting circles on it…

"She chose Akise Aru," He managed to choke out between tears and silent sobs.

Her voice cracked as she utters her next words," And Akise Aru chose her."

The kiss taste of tears and longing at first but as she leans into she finds the warmth in his soft lips and the tingle in her stomach told her that she could lose herself into this moment.

When they broke apart, Yukiteru rests his forehead against hers, smiling against her lips," Come with me."

And in that bittersweet afternoon the third world had found their new god…

* * *

 **AN: Don't kill me.**

 **I can't find anyone else fit to be the third world god and I can't just leave it there so yeah...**


End file.
